Se apaixonando pelo inimigo
by mk-chan160
Summary: Seria possível os maiores inimigos já vistos numa faculdade se apaixonarem de repente? Isso seria mais uma obra do destino? CAP DEDICADO A...SURPRESA! POR ISSO VEJAM NA MINHA NOTA DA AUTORA! xD
1. Default Chapter

_Se apaixonando pelo inimigo_

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiii pessoal, eu sou mk-chan160, essa é minha 1ª história oficial, espero q gostem e me deixem reviews. Vamos ao primeiro capítulo:**

1cap: apresentações 

Local: Faculdade de Administração Toudai

Combatentes:

_Nome_: Kagome Higurashi

_Idade_: 19 anos

_Características_: Cabelos longos e negros, olhos verdes claros, quase transparentes, um corpo de dá inveja a qualquer garota.

_Personalidade:_ Garota mais popular da escola e a mais bonita( Que sorte né!), capitã do time de vôlei, alegre e gentil mas se pisarem no seu calo aí ela vira um monstro, a mais inteligente da faculdade, empatado com Inuyasha.

_Melhor amiga:_ Sango Irish, ela tem cabelos longos e castanhos iguais a a seus olhos, corpo esbelto. É compreensiva, amiga, e sempre ajuda Kagome nós momentos difíceis, por exemplo numa discussão com Inuyasha; tem uma paixão por Miroku.

Maior inimigo: Inuyasha Himura 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Nome: _Inuyasha Himura

_Idade:_ 19 anos

_Características:_ Ele é um hanyon, por isso tem cabelos longos e prateados, duas orelhinhas brancas no topo da cabeça, garras e caninos, olhos dourados, corpo de um Deus.( pessoal não é brincadeira ele realmente é um deus)

_Personalidade:_ Garoto mais popular da escola e o mais bonito(isso sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida), capitão do time de futebol, ás vezes grosso mais também muito companheiro, ás vezes, o mais inteligente da faculade, empatado com a Kagome.

_Melhor amigo:_ Miroku Houshi, ele tem cabelos negros, olhos azuis marinhos e um porte físico forte para um humano. Ele é muito calmo, mais também é muito pevertido( sério! ), é amigo de Inuyasha desde da 7ª série.

_Maior inimiga: _Kagome Higurashi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Então o que acharam, por enquanto é isso, eu sei q tá paradão mas daqui a pouco vai melhorar, ok? Então pleaseeeee deixem reviews eu preciso ouvir as criticas. Adolo vcs,**

**Kissus**

**Mk-chan160**


	2. má noticia

**Oi voltei, pessoal ! Agora a história vai começar então se preparem.**

**E aí vai:**

_**Pensamento**_

**( ) fala da autora**

**0o0o0o mudança de cenário ou de pessoa**

Cap 2: Má notícia:

Era uma manhã de 5ª- feira ensolarada mas com uma muito sonolenta Kagome, que usava uma calça jeans justa com uma blusa azul-claro com um pequeno decote em 'v', que estava entrando na faculdade, sendo logo cumprimentada por sua amiga Sango.

San: E aí Kagome? Bom dia!- falava muito alegre-

Kag: Ah, bom diaaaa.- falava enquanto bocejava-

San: Você tá bem? Parece um pouco cansada.

Kag: É só umpouco de sono. Por isso eu vou para sala, pra dá uma dormidinha, tá legal?

San: Tá bom. Daqui a pouco eu tamabém vou.

E Kagome vai para a sala de aula enquanto a Sango ia cumprimentar outras pessoas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mir: Toca aí, Inuyasha?

Inu: Oi, Miroku. Bom dia.-ele usava uma claça jeans clara e uma blusa verde escuro com uma o nome Linkin Park; falava enquanto batia na mão do amigo-

Mir: Como vc tá ?

Inu: Eu tó ótimo. Estaria melhor se não tivesse que me encontrar com a miss antipatia.

Mir: Faz quanto tempo que vocês se conhecem, hein?

Inu: acho que uns seis anos.

Mir: Pô, vcs se conhecem a um tempão e até hoje não se entenderam, isso se que é inimizade.

Inu: Pode crer.

Mir: Por que vcs são assim hein mesmo?

Inu: Na 7ª série quando eu fui pra a escola Tomoeda, ela era da minha sala e por ser um hanyon muita gente ficava fazendo gracinhas comigo.

Mir: E o que isso tem haver?

Inu: Tem haver que toda que eu aparecia ela falava alguma coisa no ouvido da amiga dela e depois sorria.

Mir: E o que ela falava pra amiga dela?

Inu: Sei lá, eu já tava tão acostumado que nem queria escutar mais, assim eu comecei a pegar no pé dela aí ela também começou, e é por isso que nós somos assim.

Mir: Só por causa disso, mais que besteira.

Inu: Besteira porque você não sabe nem a metade.- o sinal toca-acho melhor a gente ir pra sala agora.

Mir: Tudo bem vamos.

E vão para a sala de aula onde encontram já uma certa quantidade de pessoas, mas uma que Inuyasha fazia questão de encher o saco.

Inu: Ei Miroku, é impressão minha ou essa sala tá fedendo?- fala de um jeito bem desdenhoso-

Kagome que até agora tava com a cabeça abaixada, porque estava dormindo a levanta e fala:

Kag: Não é impressão sua não, você acabou de entrar por isso ela tá fedendo.

Todos começam a rir da cara de Inuyasha, mas então o prof° entra e manda todos se sentarem, Kagome abaixa a cabeça novamente e começa a dormir de novo. Assim a aula segue normalmente até que faltando uns 15 min para o intervalo, o prof° percebe que Kagome está dormindo.

Pro: Srª Higurashi, a senhorita poderia me dizer o que eu acabei de ensinar?- assim kagome levanta a cabeça-

Kag: Mas é claro prof°, o senhor estava falando que ainda hoje se usa muito as idéia absolutistas, como a liberdade de expressão, o 3 poderes: o Executivo, o Legislativo e o Judiciário. E um dos mais famosos pensamento era: " Penso logo existo". Está satisfeito prof°?- dando um sorriso vitorioso-

Pro: Sim, e obrigado senhorita Higurashi.

Inu: _Eu quero ver o dia em que ela não vai saber responder._ – o sinal toca-

Pro: Quero que estudem o cap 1, 2 e 3 da apostila.- com isso a sala vai se esvaziando-

San: Eu ainda não sei como você consegue fazer isso.

Kag: É tudo questão de prática. Então vamos ?

San: Vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No pátio:

Mir: Ela sempre faz isso.

Inu: É verdade, queria saber como é que consegue.

Mir: Eu também. Esse é só mais um dos mistérios de Kagome Higurashi.

Inu: Mistérios? Como assim?

Mir: Ah, você não percebeu que toda quinta ela tá com sono, e ninguém nunca a viu com um namorado, o que um grande mistério já que falta de pretendentes é que não é.

Inu: Agora que você falou, é verdade eu nunca a vi com um namorado desde que eu a conheço.

Mir: Será que toda quarta ela se encontra com um fugitivo da policia?

Inu: Para de falar besteira Miroku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

San: E aí Kagome? Desembucha por que toda quinta você chega na faculdade com sono, o que você faz na quarta?

Kag: Eu não faço nada, só fico estudando até tarde.

San: É isso mesmo?- fala levantando uma sobrancelha-

Kag: Mas é claro.- fala dando uma mordida no sanduíche que havia comprado-

San: Tá bem, eu acredito em você.

Kag: _Ainda bem que ela acreditou._

San: Agora me conta como você consegue ficar com um corpo assim se você come desse jeito? Não pode ser só com os treinos de vôlei.

Kag: E eu vou saber como, eu acho que minha digestão é mais rápida.

San: É pode ser isso.- o sinal toca- O sinal tocou, vamos?

Kag: Vamos.-e seguem para a sala de aula-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O resto das aulas correm tranqüilas, agora o sono de Kagome já havia passado. Eles já estavam no finalzinho da última aula.

Prof: Pessoal agora eu irei fazer um sorteio para ver quais vão ser as duplas para o trabalho, e assim que você souber se junte com ela para eu poderem planejar como irão fazer.

San: Tomara que a gente fique junta.

Kag: É verdade, mas se eu não puder eu só peço uma coisa.

San: O quê?

Kag: Ficar com o sr. Pretencioso.

San: Pelo que eu saiba vocês nunca tiveram a má sorte de fazerem um trabalho juntos e eu não acho que hoje vai ser esse dia.

Kag: Talvez você tenha razão.

Pro: Tomoyo e Rick...Kagome e Inuyasha...San...

Kag: O QUÊEEEEEEE?

Inu: O QUÊEEEEEEEE?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**O que acharam? Bom ou Ruim? Ótimo ou Péssimo? Me digam , por isso me mandem reviews.**

**Kissus**

**Mk-chan160**


	3. preparativos

Olá, vocês goataram mesmo da minha fic? E tô tão mais aliviada agora, continuando, obrigada pelas dicas, elas me deram muitas idéias, há quase que eu ia me esquecendo, teve alguns erros no texto então lá vai a frase certa.

**... Usa-se muito as idéias iluministas...**

**...Não ficar com Sr. pretensioso...**

**Agora, respondendo às perguntas:**

**Obrigada pela dica Assazy Higurashi a adorei e eu também gostei desse codinome para se dirigir ao trabalho.**

Sim ela vai aparecer ninoka mas eu ainda não sei se ela vai ter um caso com o Inu tá bom motoko-chan.

**E aqui está o 3º cap pessoal:**

Cap 3: Preparativos

Pro: Pra que essa gritaria vocês dois?

Kag: Como assim pra quê? Eu não posso fazer um trabalho com...com..com ele.

Inu: E muito menos eu com essa aí.

Pro: Me desculpem, mas eu não posso fazer nada vocês sabem que as duplas que saem nos sorteios são permanentes, e eu acho que vai ser uma boa maneira de vocês se entenderem.

Kag: O senhor não pode tá falando sério, né?

Pro: Mas do que sério e se vocês se recusarem a fazer o trabalho juntos eu vou ter botar ujm zero na nota bimestral de vocês.

Inu: Não, não a gente faz o trabalho junto não é queridinha?-falndo do jeito gentil mais falso que existe-

Kag: Mas é claro Inuzinho.- fala de um jeito bem gentil e malicioso-

Inu:_Eu vou acabar com ela quando essa aula acabar._

Pro: então tudo resolvido, vão se sentar e resolver os preparativos do trabalho. Sango e Miroku...Ayumi e Eri...

Kag: Nós já vamos nos sentar juntos profº

Com a cara mais "feliz" do mundo os dois pegam as suas coisas e vão se sentar juntos. Já sentados, eles ficaram mais um tempo em silencio até que Kagome resolve se pronunciar.

Kag: Onde a gente vai fazer o trabalho?- fala de uma forma bem calma como se nada tivesse acontecido-

Inu: Não pense que eu vou esquecer que você me chamou de Inuzinho.

Kag: Vai ser na minha ou na sua casa?- falando da mesma maneira que antes-

Inu: Dá pra parar de fingir que não aconteceu nada!- fala já se exaltando-

Kag: Olha, eu também não estou gostando dessa história da gente fazer um trabalho junto por isso é melhor não pensar nisso e começar logo a resolver os detalhes porque você eu não sei mas eu quero tirar um A+ então comece logo a não ligar pra coisas idiotas e me dizer logo aonde a gente vai fazer o trabalho na sua casa ou na minha?

Inuyasha ficou um tempo pensando no que ela disse e depois resolveu responder :

Inu: Eu acho que dessa vez você está certa, por isso vamos começar logo com isso.

Kag: Finalmente uma coisa que eu concorde.

Inu: O trabalho pode ser na sua, por que hoje a tarde estão fazendo faxina na minha.

Kag: Por mim, tudo bem eu até prefiro que seja lá em casa.

Inu: Ótimo, a que horas?

Kag: As 2:00 tá bom pra você?

Inu: Perfeito.

Kag: Aqui está o meu endereço e telefone.-o sinal toca e ela já começa a levantar-

Inu: Então até as 2:00 miss antipatia.- fala já indo em direção a porta para ir embora-

Kag: Digo o mesmo, Inu-chan.

Após escutar isso ele para, mas logo se recompõe e segue seu caminho. Quando Kagome ia botar o capacete, já que ela ia voltar com sua moto que era negra com detalhes em prata, Sango a chama.

San: Eiiii Kagome, espera!-nisso Kagome tira o capacete para olhar para a garota de cabelos castanhos a sua frente que só faltava o coração saltar pela boca pelo cansaço que ela demonstrava sentir-

Kag: O que foi Sango? Por que esse alvoroço todo?

San: É..que.. você não vai acreditar quem é minha dupla-fala já se recuperando-

Kag: Quem?

San: O Miroku.

Kag: O melhor amigo do baka do Inuyasha?

San: Ele mesmo, e falando nisso meus pêsames, você deve tá se corroendo por dentro por ter tido a "sorte" de ter tirado o Inuyasha.

Kag: É verdade, um bando de garotas malucas querendo fazer o trabalho com ele e eu, logo eu que o odeio, tenho que ficar com esse carinha, mas mudando de assunto, você estar muito feliz por ter tirado logo o garoto que você gosta.

San: Como assim o garoto que eu gosto? Eu não gosto daquele hentai.-fala corando-

Kag: Ah, claro e eu amo o Inuyasha, conta outra Sango eu vejo que toda vez que ele passa você suspira.

San: Tá bom, eu gosto dele mas eu nunca vou ficar com ele.

Kag: Por que?

San: Porque como você mesma disse, ele é o melhor amigo do Inuyasha e você o odeia por isso.

Kag: Escute, eu odeio o Inuyasha e não o Miroku, eu não irei me importar se vocês namorarem, eu só quero a sua felicidade,ok?

San: Obrigado, Kagome você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter.-fala com os olhos rasos d'agua e abraçando a kagome os fechando deixando-as cair-

Kag: E eu sei disso.- fala com um ar de superioridade-

San: E a mais convencida também.-fala rindo e limpando os olhos-

Kag: Obrigada pelo "elogio" mas agora eu preciso ir para casa porque o chato vai pra lá e eu quero tomar um banho bem demorado pra relaxar para eu conseguir passar uma tarde inteira com ele.

San: Tudo bem, então tchau.-fala já indo embora-

Kag: Tchau.

Ela coloca o capacete e vai para casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Mir: E aí Inuyasha? Que sorte hein tirar a maior gata da faculdade.

Inu: Sorte? Só se for para você, porque pra mim é o pior castigo que alguém poderia me dar, passar uma tarde inteira com a chata da Miss Antipatia.

Mir: Eita, é verdade você não gosta dela mas ao contrario de você eu tive muita sorte com relação a minha dupla.

Inu: Quem é a felizarda da vez?

Mir: A Sangozinha.

Inu: Sangozinha? Você quer dizer a melhor amiga da chatonilda?

Mir: Ela mesma, pra mim ela é a garota mais linda que existe.

Inu: Sério? Miroku você fala isso de todas.

Mir: Não Inuyasha, agora é sério eu acho que tô apaixonado por ela.

Inu: Apaixonado? Bem eu dou toda a força mesmo ela sendo a melhor amiga da miss.

Mir: Que bom, agora eu não tenho mas nenhum obstáculo.. Ahn Inuyasha?

Inu: O que foi? Porque tá com essa cara?

Mir: Grudenta a vista.

Inu: Essa não eu já vou ter que passar uma tarde inteira com a cha ta da Kagome e agora isso! Eu devo ter sido muito mal na minha outra encarnação.

Kik: Inuzinho meu amor!

Inu: Ahn.. oi Kikio...o que você quer-fala meio sem graça mais logo fica duro-

Kik: Ah inuzinho, isso é jeito de falar comigo? Eu só vim te consolar porque me contaram que você tirou a nojentinha da Kagome pra ser sua dupla.(olha quem fala barrenta)

Inu: Obrigado mas agora eu tenho que ir...TCHAU!-fala já longe-

Kik: Ahn.. mas..?

Mir: Eu também já vou indo tchau Kikio.-também indo embora-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kik: Se o Inuyasha pensa que pode fugir de mim, ele está muito enganado, pois ele é meu e de mais ninguém só meu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

E aí ? Como ficou? Eu botei a barrenta, mas só porque me pediram porque eu odeio a Kikinojo. Muito bem continuando me desculpem pela demora é que eu viajei no final de semana e tentei escrever esse cap mas toda vez chegava alguém pra mim atrapalhar e eu acabava tendo que fazer no outro dia e outro por isso não me culpem. Continuem me mandando reviews

**Adolo vocês,**

**Mika-chan160**


	4. o adorado trabalho

Eu não tenho o que falar então vamos logo para a fic 

Cap4 o tão adorado trabalho:

Kagome já tinha tomado seu banho e usava uma bermuda de tactel laranja e uma blusa branca de manga curta escrito Naughty Girl com gliter laranja, ela estava esperando Inuyasha que por ela, ele poderia chegar nunca mas ela precisava da ajuda dele pra fazer o trabalho já que ele era bastante complicado até para ela que era uma das mais inteligentes da faculdade por isso que ele chegasse logo porque quanto mais cedo começassem mais cedo acabariam e ela poderia estudar para outra coisa (n se preocupem daqui a pouco vocês vão saber pra quê) com a demora dele já estava ficando impaciente mesmo ainda faltando 20 minutos para o horário combinado.

Kag: Será que ele não vai chegar nunca?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha estava na casa dele se arrumando para o trabalho,ele usava uma calça jeans normal e uma blusa vermelha de algodão e o tênis preto de sempre, quando o telefone toca e para não perder tempo e coloca no viva-voz.

Inu: Quem é?

Mir: Sou eu, seu amigão Miroku.

Inu: O que você quer?

Mir: Eu só liguei para você para pedir um favorzinho.

Inu: E qual seria esse "favorzinho" hein?

Mir: Eu queria que quando saísse da casa da Higurashi me ligasse para me contar como era o quarto dela e a casa.

Inu: Nem vai ter que esperar eu sai de lá para te falar como é.

Mir: Não? Você já entrou lá e não me contou?

Inu: Claro que não, eu só sei que do jeito que ela é o quarto deve ser rosa e as coisas também cheias de ursinhos de pelúcia.

Mir: Mesmo assim me liga ta bom?

Inu: Tá, mas agora eu tenho que ir eu não quero chegar atrasado.

Mir: Tudo bem, então tchau.

Inu: Tchau.

Então ele pega as chaves da sua moto e segue em direção da casa dela.Quando chega lá ele fica fascinado com o tamanho da casa, ele sabia que ela era quinquilionária, mas mesmo assim nunca tinha comprovado. Quando passa pelo portão é surpreendido por um huski(eu não como se escreve mas pra quem não entendeu essa é a raça daquele cachorro que se perece com um lobo) branco com uma mancha negra na costa e olhos azuis, logo é derrubado e o cão começa a latir então escuta o barulho de u assovio, com esse gesto o cachorro para de latir e vai na direção de uma pessoa que ele só conseguiu ver quando se levantou e qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu o cachorro do lado de Kagome.

Kag: Você está bem? O Key é muito super protetor com essa casa por isso lhe atacou por isso me desculpe.

Inu: Esse seu cachorro é um demônio!

Kag: Bem é que ele é metade lobo e metade huski por isso é um pouco agressivo mas essa não é a única razão dele ser assim.

Inu: Não?-fala surpreso por ela não ter um cachorro de raça pura-

Kag: Não, a outra razão é que por ser do jeito que é muitas pessoa maltrataram ele e não o quiseram por isso quando eu o achei ele estava muito bravo mais eu consegui acalmar ele e o levei para casa, minha mãe não aceitou que eu tivesse um cachorro só por não ser de raça pura mas mesmo assim eu disse que eu ia ficar com ele porque não é motivo exluir alguém só porque não é de raça pura , foi quando decidi que iria morar sozinha para poder ficar com ele sem ninguém para reclamar e com o tempo ele ficou meio que muito protetor comigo e com essa casa.

Inu: Ah- ele estava surpreso como uma garota que o xingava pela suas costas por ser um hanyon podia falar aquelas coisas, por isso logo fechou a cara a odiando mais ainda por se fazer de menina inocente.-Nós vamos entrar ou só por eu ser um hanyon você não vai me deixar entrar?

Kag: Mas é claro que não se fosse para eu não lhe deixar entrar seria por outras razões não por você ser um hanyon, então vamos entrar logo porque quanto antes começarmos mais cedo terminaremos.

Inu: Aí está uma coisa com que concordamos.-ainda pensando nas palavras dela-

Já na sala ela manda a empregada levar o Key, que foi assim pelo menos como ela o chamou, para dentro, mas o que mas me impressionou foi o fato dela não tratar a empregada como um ser inferior.

Kag: Inuyasha você tá me ouvido ou está só fazendo isso para me irritar?

Inu: Acho mais atraente a opção nº 2.

Kag: Aha muito engraçado, eu estava falando que nós vamos fazer o trabalho no meu quarto porque o computador do escritório tá quebrado.

Inu: Por mim.-fala demonstrando não ligar mais ele não queria ficar cego com a quantidade de rosa que estaria para ver-

Kag:Siga-me- ela vai andando e eu a sigo já me preparando invasão quando ela entra num quarto laranja com detalhes em preto e prata-

Inu: _Esse não pode ser o quarto dela!-_mas sua afirmação é logo contradizida-

Kag: É aqui.

Já dentro do quarto ele observava os pôsteres com letras de músicas de suas bandas favoritas e outras totalmente desconhecidas por ele, a cama dela era de casal com uma colcha estampada com sakuras, uma escrivaninha com o computador que era prata, do lado cds e livros alguns sobre música, outros estudo e outros de assuntos banais, a baixo tinha umas gavetas,logo ao lado dela tinha uma enorme janela que dava entrada para a varanda do quarto.

Kag: Então já que acabou de admirar o meu quarto acredito que queira começar o trabalho?-com as mãos na cintura e com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto-

Inu: Quem disse que eu estava admirando o seu quarto, bruxa? Eu só estava lendo as letras da músicas que você tem aqui porque elas são das minhas bandas favoritas.

Kag: Sério? Você conhece o "Savage Garden"?

Inu: Mas é claro, eu adoro a música "Hold Me".

Kag: Acho que temos gostos parecidos.- fala se sentando na cadeira do computador, ligando o monitor e acessando um site que encontrou enquanto o esperava-Olha eu encontrei esse site e achei muito interessante, pega essa cadeira e senta porque nós vamos ter muito trabalho pela frente.

Inu: Certo-fala se sentando-

Eles começaram a fazer o trabalho ás 2:30, ficaram só na pesquisa e o que achavam de interessante motavam no Word, ficaram umas duas horas só nisso.

Kag: Inuyasha você pode pegar uma pasta preta ali naquela gaveta porque eu me lembrei que eu tenho umas anotações que podem nos ajudar.

Inu: Tá- quando ele abre a gaveta ele vê uma pasta transparente escrito 'Faculdade de Música Hao'- _Que estranho uma pasta de uma faculdade de música- _então ele olha logo abaixo ele vê escrito Kagome Higurashi- Eu não sabia que você fazia faculdade de música?- fala inocentemente como quem não quer nada-

Kag: Eu comecei ano passado-quando percebe o que disse logo se contradiz-Ahn...quero dizer...é meu irmão que começou ano passado.

Inu: É mesmo? Então seu irmão tem o mesmo nome que você?-fala desconfiado e mostrando a pasta-

Kag: É calro que não, ei quem deixou você mexer nas minhas coisas?-fala se exaltando e tentando pegar a pasta das mãos dele inutilmente.

Inu: Você mandou eu pegar a pasta preta só que esta estava em cima e eu li a capa e além do mais qual é o problema nisso?

Kag: O problema é que minha família não pode ficar sabendo.

Inu: E daí?

Kag: E daí que se você contar pro pessoal da faculdade minha mãe vai ficar sabendo e aí ela vai parar de me mandar dinheiro, o dinheiro que eu uso para pagar a faculdade, por isso por favor não conte pra ninguém?

Inu: Sabe se eu contar você vai se ferrar e aí eu vou adorar ver você sofrer por tudo que você me fez quando éramos menores.

Kag: Como assim "fiz você sofrer quando éramos menores", foi você que começou me xingado e aí pra revidar eu também comecei.

Inu: Eu comecei porque você ficava falando mal de mim para suas amigas.

Kag: Eu nunca fiz isso só depois quando viramos inimigos mas nunca antes disso.

Inu: Então porque toda vez que eu passava por você e suas amigas você falava alguma coisa no ouvidos delas e depois sorria?

Kag: Ahn..é ...que...eu...-falava gaguejando-

Inu: FALA LOGO!

Kag: Équeeuachavavocêbonitinhonaquelaépoca.-falou tão rápido que teve que buscar ar –

Inu: O quê, eu não entendi nada do que você disse.

Kag: É que eu achava você bonitinho naquela época e eu contei para as minhas amigas por isso toda vez que você passava eu falava para elas que era você o garoto do qual eu falava.

Inu: Você me achava bonitinho?-fala corado mais que um tomate-

Kag:Ahn...sim?-fala tão ou mais corada que ele-

Inu: Então quer dizer que você não falava mal de mim?

Kag: Não, só que aí você começou a pegar no meu pé aí eu pensei que você tivesse ouvido, por isso eu logo mudei de opinião e comecei a te odiar por não ter consideração com os meus sentimentos.

Inu: Então que tudo isso que a gente viveu nesse últimos 6 anos foi porque eu pensei que você estivesse me xingando?

Kag: É por causa disso que você pegou no meu pé todos esses anos?

Inu: É.

Kag: Eu não acredito nisso.

Inu: Nem eu.

Kag: Então já que tudo já foi esclarecido nós não precisamos mas ser inimigos mas..

Inu: Também não precisamos ser amigos.

Kag: Isso mesmo, acho que nós somos parecidos d+.

Inu: É verdade.

Kag: Voltando ao outro assunto agora que você sabe que eu não te xingava pelas costas porrrrrrr favorrrrrrr não espalhe pela faculdade de administração que eu faço faculdade de música.

Inu: Só uma pergunta por que você está fazendo essa faculdade pensei que fosse assumir os negócios da sua família?

Kag: É que desde de pequena eu amei a arte da música só que quando eu contei para a minha mãe que eu queria ser cantora ela disse que eu não podia e deveria assumir os negócios da família, então eu tive a idéia de fazer a faculdade escondida, e a minha sorte é que ela só tem aula uma vez por semana.

Inu: Entedi, e por acaso esse dia não seria a quarta-feira, seria?

Kag: Como você sabe que é na quarta?

Inu: É que toda quinta você chega morrendo de sono.

Kag: Ah...desviamos do assunto de novo, você vai ou não vai espalhar pela faculdade?

Inu: Fique tranqüila, já que está tudo esclarecido eu não tenho mais razão para fazer você sofrer.

Kag: Ah, obrigada, obrigada-fala abraçando ele fortemente mas quando percebe o que fez logo cora e se separa, os dois ficam calados- _Por que eu fiz isso?_

Inu:_Ahn,porque eu gostei tanto desse abraço, será porque ele parecia ser sincero e cheio de...amor?_

Kag: Ahn...bem...me desculpe por ter te abraçado Inuyasha.

Inu:Não tudo bem

Kag: Você por acaso está com fome? Porque eu tô morrendo de fome.

Inu: Não, eu não estou com fome.-nessa hora a barriga dele ronca e ela dá um sorriso sincero para ele-

Kag: Estou vendo, venha!

Inu:_Mais que sorriso mais lindo, eu nunca havia reparado como ele é perfeito;vai é porque esse foi o primeiro que deu para mim._

Kag: Você não vem?

Inu: Ahn...ah, claro já estou indo.

Na cozinha Kagome colocava as coisas em cima da mesa para que eles pudessem fazer seus sanduíches.

Inu: Você não vai pedir para a empregada fazer os sanduíches?-fala surpreso-

Kag: Não eu prefiro fazer sozinha, mas se não souber fazer eu posso chamá-la aqui para fazer pra você.

Inu: Não, é isso.

Kag: O que é ?

Inu: É que eu fico impressionado que você parece ser uma daquelas garotas que qualquer coisinha reclamam que vão quebrar a unha.

Kag: Bem,pode ter certeza que eu não sou assim e quer saber um exemplo de patricinha cadastrada?

Inu: Quem é ?

Kag: A Kikio e as amiguinhas dela, e devo admitir que as vezes a Sango também é assim.

Inu: Você tem toda a razão e...Você vai comer isso tudo, eu pensei que vocês garotas só gostassem de comer planta.

Kag: Pensou errado novamente, até porque meu rato preferido é uma boa pizza da Pizza Hut.

Inu: Sério, uau, a pizza da Pizza Hut só perde pro Ramen.

Kag: Legal,mas agora vamos comer.

Depois de toda a história esclarecida o ódio parece ter parado de vendar os olhos deles e agora até pareciam velhos amigos conversando, e talvez estivesse também nascendo um novo sentimento dentro dos corações deles. Logo após de terem lanchado eles voltam para o quarto e acabam o trabalho logo Inuyasha estava indo embora.

Inu: Bem...eu acho que nos vemos amanhã então na faculdade, né?-fala meio envergonhado e com uma mão com coçando a cabeça.-

Kag: É acho que sim.-fala também envergonhada na porta da casa dela-até ama...

De repente aparece Key que começa a latir pedindo a atenção de Inuyasha.

Kag: Acho que depois daquela confusão toda ele começou a gostar de você.-fala com um sorriso no rosto.-

Inu: É também acho- então se abaixa e fica na mesma altura que ele e começa a alisar a cabeça dele-Bom garoto.-então levanta e vê aquele sorriso de novo no rosto dela e cora-Então que já vou indo.

Kag: É entã...Que linda!-Inuyasha se assusta com aquilo mas olha na direção que ela foi e vê que ela estava do lado da moto dele que era prateada com detalhes em vermelho-

Inu: Você...gosta de motos?

Kag: Eu adoro motos eu até tenho uma que eu ganhei de anirvesário e também um carro, mas essa moto é simplesmente perfeita.

Inu: Vejo que gostou da minha moto!-fala em tom de descaso-_Como essa garota pode ser tão perfeita aos meus olhos...Agora?-_é tirado de seus devaneios quando ele a escuta falar-

Kag: Ela é sua? Eu não acredito. Eu não sabia que você tinha tanto bom gosto.

Inu: É eu posso te surpreender às vezes, não acha?

Kag: Claro que pode, se isso não for me prejudicar.

Inu: Ótimo, mas eu tenho realmente que ir agora.

Kag: Tudo bem, então até amanhã Inuyasha.-fala já entrando-

Inu: Até..Kagome-essa última palavra ele fala mais para ele do que para ela e também adorou escutar ela pronunciar o nome dele não sabia porque mas começou a nutrir um outro sentimento por ela ao invés de ódio.

Logo ele subiu na moto dele e foi para a casa dele, chegando lá ele apertou no botão da secretaria eletrônica para checar as mensagens.

S.E: Você tem 3 mensagens...PIIIIIII(mas que onomatopéia mais tosca mas é a melhor para falar que é o barulhinho que ela faz)...e aí Inuyasha quando você chegar me liga, tá lagal?...Ah é o Miroku...

Inu: _Ele pensa que eu sou quem pra não reconhecer a voz dele?_

S.E:...oi Inuzinho meu amor é a Kikio(EEEEEEEEECCCCCCCAAAAAAAAA), eu só liguei pra ver como você estava, então já que você não tá xau.

Inu: Meu deus como essa garota enche o saco.

S.E: Snoopy aqui quem fala é Seshomaru, só estou ligando para avisar que eu vou viajar com a Rin por isso se for me procurar vai perder seu tempo, e era só isso.

Inu: Eu ainda vou matar o Seshomaru por mim chamar daquele jeito.-com uma cara de que mataria primeira pessoa que visse pela frente, mas logo se lembrou que prometeu que ligaria para Miroku pra contar os 'detalhes' da casa de Kagome, então pega o celular e liga para ele.-Alô? Miroku?

Mir: Ah..oi Inu, então pode ir me contando tudo.

Inu: Estou vendo como você se preocupa comigo.-fala de maneira sarcástica-

Mir: Me desculpa. Você está bem Inu?

Inu: Estou, mas pare de mim chamar de Inu senão não conto nada do que eu vi.

Mir: Tá bem, mas vamos conta como era tudo.

Então Inuyasha contou como era tudo e o que aconteceu incluindo o esclarecimento dos fatos ocorridos a 6 anos atrás.

Mir: Uau! Então quer dizer que esse tempo todo vocês viveram assim por causa de uma suposição errada sua Inuyasha?

Inu: É-fala depois dá um suspiro-

Mir: Então já passa das 11:30 e amanhã a gente tem faculdade é melhor a gente ir dormir Inu..Quer dizer Inuyasha.

Inu: Você tem razão, tchau.

Mir: Tchau.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

**E aí o que acharam eu resolvi seguir o conselho de um de vocês leitores e resolvi fazer um pouco maior o cap.**

**O motivo para entrada de Key na história é que eu tenho umas idéias em mente que envolve ele e o nosso "casalzinho", ok? Então quem achou estranha a entrada dele na fic logo, logo descobrirá a razão. Não se esqueçam de me mandarem reviews.**

**Kissus, **

**Mk-chan160**


	5. o começo de uma nova era

Adoreeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii as reviews de vcs, q bom gostaram da entrada do Key na fic, e obrigada por terem gostado dos esclarecimentos entre os dois pombinhos, e sobre a Sango e o Miroku vcs vão ver tudo agora, pq aqui esta o 5º cap.

Cap 5: O começo de uma nova era:

Já havia se passado um tempo dês da saída de Inuyasha, e Kagome não conseguia parar de pensar em como eles tinham demorado tanto para se entender, e que até tinha gostado da companhia dele, mas não sabia o que ia acontecer na faculdade já que todos, sim todos, daquela faculdade e até os outros alunos da antiga escola deles conheciam o ódio que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, então como é que depois de um dia eles iriam chegar na faculdade e começariam a se falar normalmente, normalmente que ela queria dizer era sem ficarem sem se xingar, sem encher o saco um do outro, é seria meio difícil para todos entenderem em como uma richa que durou 6 anos pode ter acabado depois de um simples dia de trabalho, é meio difícil até para ela conseguir absorver essa idéia mas sabia que não tinha mais razão para odiar até que ele mesmo disse que ele só começou a paga no pé dela porque pensou que ela o estava xingando, e ela até que achou aquela dedução até que normal porque um dia quando enquanto o pai Dela ainda era vivo ele lhe disse que existiam seres chamados hanyons que não eram nem yokais nem humanos por isso ambas as partes os desprezavam, foi por isso que acreditou no que Inuyasha falou. Continuava mergulhada em pensamentos quando escutou um barulho de alguém querendo falar com ela pelo MSN, sim quando Inuyasha foi embora ela ficou que entediada e entrou no MSN, mas não tinha ninguém de interessante por isso foi se deitar na sua cama e ficou lá até aquele exato momento quando se levantou quem era e viu que era Sango, então se sentou e começou uma conversa.

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**ºOiº!**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Oi, Sango.**_

**_Sangozinha diz:_**

_**Como foi o trabalho? Estou impressionada que esteja em casa pensei que estaria em um hospital.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**HAHAHA, muito engraçadinha, mas respondendo a sua pergunta foi normal.**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**NORMAL! Como é que pode? Vocês são Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Himura, isso simplesmente é impossível.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**É, mas nós nos reconciliamos e não somos mais inimigos, tá?**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Eu não acredito que nesse curto espaço de tempo que eu não falei com você o mundo vira de pernas pro ar.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Calma Sango, também não é o fim do mundo.**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Bem isso é impressionante, mas eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. **_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**E que coisa seria essa?**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**O Miroku me chamou agorinha pelo MSN para sair, e é por isso que eu te chamei para perguntar o que você acha que eu devo fazer, e agora que você e o Inuyasha não se odeiam mais é mais fácil você aceitar, então o que eu respondo ele tá esperando uma resposta aqui.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Bem eu acho que você deveria aceitar já que gosta dele a um tempão, né.**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Que bom que você acha isso, agora espera um pouquinho que eu vou responder para ele, tá? Então espera aí, já volto.**_

Kagome deu rodou na cadeira do computador e se esticou, então olhou para o relógio que estava no seu pulso e viu que já eram 9:30 da noite, mas então escutou o barulho do MSM e se virou novamente.

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Voltei! Ah Kagome, no sábado eu vou sair com o Miroku, tô tão feliz.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Que bom, não é?**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Agora, que o meu assunto já tá encerrado vamos ao seu.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Ao meu?**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**É ao seu, pode ir me contando tudo.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Tudo bem.**_

Kagome contou tudo, timtim por timtim, até que Sango resolveu se pronunciar.

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**UAU! São muitos acontecimentos para uma tarde só.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Nem me fale.**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Então...Já que aquela richa entre vocês dois acabou, eu quero que você me responda uma coisa com sinceridade.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

**_O que é, Sango?_**-digita meio desconfiada do que poderia sair da cabeça de sua melhor amiga.-

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

Você acha o Inuyasha bonito?

Quando Kagome leu aquilo ela quase caiu da cadeira que estava sentada e corar violentamente.

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Ahn...Não sei, Sango.**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Vamos Kagome me responda!**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Eu já disse que não sei.**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Sabe sim, por isso responda.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Tá bom, desisto.**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Então...?**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Eu acho ele bonito, tá legal? E que garota não acharia.**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Eu sabia! Se eu tivesse te perguntado isso hoje de manhã você teria falado assim "Aquele idiota metido e prepotente bonito, até um sapo seria mais atraente que ele!"HAHAHAHA.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**É acho que tem razão.**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Agora outra pergunta básica.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Aí vem...Manda!**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Qual a parte do corpo dele que você mais gosta?**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Bem..Deixa eu vê...Eu acho que...As orelhas...É, concerteza as orelhas de cachorro dele!**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**Uma boa resposta.**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**Escuta, Sango, já são 10:00 e eu ainda nem tomei banho e amanhã a gente tem aula, por isso eu vou ter sair, OK?**_

_**Sangozinha diz:**_

_**OK, então XAU!**_

_**Kagome; nada no mundo é para sempre diz:**_

_**XAU!**_

Assim Kagome tomou seu banho e depois foi deitar botou um CD qualquer e assim dormiu. Um novo dia amanhecia prometendo o começo de uma nova era, a era sem as brigas de uma garota de olhos verde e de um meio-yokai de cabelos prateados, mas será só isso que irá mudar? Ninguém sabe, por isso é melhor levantar e ir para a faculdade para descobrir; e foi isso que aqueles inimigos, mas não mais inimigos fizeram, ambos acordaram, tomaram o banho, comeram seu café da manhã e seguiram ambos em suas motos para a faculdade. Kagome chegou primeiro, ela estava linda, usava um vestido estampado de sakuras e um sapato de pretos de um salto pequeno (não sei se perceberam mais adoro botar quais são as roupas que a k-chan e o inu usam), logo que chegou encontrou uma super alegre Sango que a puxou para um canto do pátio para que pudessem conversar.

San: Então está preparada para seu 1º dia sem brigas com Inuyasha?

Kag: Aaacho que sim.-falava gaguejando-

San:Que bom, finalmente um dia de sossego.

Kag: Por que?

San: Porque já que vocês tão de bem a gente não vai ter mais que ficar vendo a brigas de vocês.

Kag: É tão ruim assim ficarem vendo as nossas brigas?

San: Bota ruim nisso. Ah, Kagome eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Kag: Se forem perguntas iguais as de ontem pode esquecer.-fala cruzando os braços e virando a cara para o lado-

San: Não tem nada haver.

Kag: Então tudo bem, qual é a pergunta?

San: Sabe hoje é 6ª feira e eu achei que nós poderíamos ir a um daqueles bares que você gosta, aqueles que tem videookê.

Kag: Ah, claro que eu quero.

San: Ótimo, a gente vai naquele chamado THE VOICE certo?

Kag: Certo, que horas?

San: Que tal... 8:00?

Kag: Perfeito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Faltavam uns 20 minutos para tocar e Inuyasha entrava na faculdade, usando uma blusa amarela com um dragão na frente e uma calça normal jeans, ele entrava olhando para o seu mergulhado em pensamentos quando escuta alguém falando com ele.

Mir: Tá desligado hoje, hein Inuyasha? Será por causa da sua "reconciliação" com a senhorita Kagome?

Inu: Um pouco, como será que vai ser agora que a gente não se odeia mais?

Mir: Bem, pelo menos vocês não vão mais ter aquela brigas diárias de vocês.Ah, Inuyasha meu amigão você não vai acreditar quem vai sair com a Sango amanhã.

Inu: Quem? Você?

Mir: Isso, aí meu cara.

Inu: Bom pra você.-fala avistando Kagome conversando com a Sango- _Ela é tão linda. Ei, o que eu tô falando, a gente mal se reconciliou e eu já mudei minha opinião de mais feia que um Jaburu para linda! Você pode tentar negar Inuyasha, mas ela é perfeita.-_fala suspirando-

Mir: Ei, Inuyasha tá me escutando?

Inu: Mas é claro que eu tô.

Mir: Mesmo?

Inu: Claro.

Mir: Então o que eu acabei de dizer?-falava desafiando-o-

Inu: Ahn...É..._Ah como eu queria ser igual a Kagome agora_...Tá bom você me venceu, eu não tava escutando.

Mir: Sabia! Agora que eu o venci, venha! Vamos cumprimentar as meninas.

Inu: Vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kag: Olha, Sango aí vem o seu príncipe encantado, e como eu não quero ficar segurando vela, eu vou pra sala.

San: Mas..Kagome?

Kag: Nada de "mas", xau.

Sango só viu Kagome se afastar depressa, deu um suspiro e se virou para os dois garotos a sua frente.

Mir: Como vai Sangozinha?

San: Olha, Miroku só porque eu botei o meu nick assim não quer dizer que você pode ficar me chamando desse jeito.-fala com raiva - Ah, olá Inuyasha.

Inu: Ahn, olá? Você já tá falando comigo?

San: É a Kagome me contou ontem pelo MSN.

Inu: Ah, então olá, e cadê ela? Eu a vi aqui com você conversando.

San: É que ela já foi pra sala de aula.

Inu: _Será que ela tá me evitando? _Bem como eu não quero ficar segurando vela aqui pra vocês e eu também já vou.Tchau.

San: Tchau.-fala corando- _Então ele já contou sobre o nosso encontro pra ele._

Mir: Tchau

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha caminhava com calma em direção a sua sala de aula, quando escuta um barulho vindo da frente mais não via ninguém, mas no mesmo instante ele sente ser puxado para dentro do armário do zelador.

Inu: EI...QUE DIAB...-e sente alguém colocar a mão na boca dele e quando vê era a Kagome-

Kag: Fica calado, senão eles vão nos encontrar.-fala sussurrando; Inuyasha tira a mão dela sobre a sua boca-

Inu: Eles quem?-falando também sussurrando-

Kag: Os jornalistas daqui da faculdade.

Inu: E por que você não quer que eles nos encontrem?

Kag: Porque se você se esqueceu nós somos o garoto e a garota mais populares dessa faculdade e também os maiores inimigos dela, e ontem nós fomos fazer um trabalho juntos.

Inu: Então eles vão pegar no nosso pé o dia todo para saber como foi o trabalho.

Kag: Isso aí.

Já acalmados eles perceberam a posição deles, um colado no corpo do outro por ser um quarto muito pequeno e com as bocas a milímetros de distancia, quando chegaram nessa parte eles coraram e sem perceber eles foram se aproximando, mas como sempre algo tem que atrapalhar eles escutam o sinal tocar e com isso eles meio que acordam do transe.

Inu: Aacho melhor a gente ir pra sala.-fala ainda se recuperando do que eles iam fazer-

Kag: Éee.

Então eles saíram e foram para a sala,se sentaram nos seus lugares de costume e a aula começou, nenhum deles ainda entendiam o que estavam prestes a fazer, e foi com esses pensamentos que as aulas se passaram até o toque de intervalo.

San: Vamos?-falava Sango já de pé-

Kag: Vamos.

San: Você tá bem?

Kag: Estou ótima- falava já com os pensamentos organizados- Por que?

San: Porque você parecia muito distante nas aulas e não era porque você estava com sono.- já sabendo o que a amiga iria dizer.-

Kag: Eu só tava pensando numas coisas.

San: Que coisas?- fala curiosa-

Kag: Nada de importante.

San: Certo, vou fingir que acredito.

Kag: Olha que amiga eu tenho, que não acredita em mim.

San: Me desculpa, agora vamos?

Kag: Vamos.

Bem o intervalo passou normal, as aulas também, Kagome tentava o máximo evitar Inuyasha, e ainda por cima para melhorar o seu dia ainda iria ter os malditos jornalistas da faculdade e se brincar até os do antigo colégio onde estudava, como dizem as noticias correm rápido, e bota rápido nisso, já que a história daquela richa entre os dois era a maior de todos os tempos; por isso queria evitar o máximo sair da sala mais sabia que iria ter treino de vôlei e já que era a capitã não poderia faltar, por isso arrumou coragem e saiu da sala quando chegou no pátio, lá estava todos eles em cima de Inuyasha, e estava torcendo para que conseguisse sair de fininho mas então escutou.

Aluno: Olha é a Kagome, ela tá ali.-Nessa hora todos viraram a cabeça para a verem e saírem correndo em direção a ela, alguns ainda ficaram em cima de Inuyasha.

Kag: ESSA NÃO!- fala vendo-os se aproximarem- Nem adianta perguntar eu não vou responder nada e além disso eu tenho treino de vôlei agora, por isso...XAUU!- e ela saiu correndo dali feito uma desesperada em direção a saída da faculdade e indo para a quadra que era em frente, mas no caminho puxou Sango que estava no meio do povo.

Com isso todos desistiram por que sabiam que quando Kagome chega na quadra ninguém a tira de lá e quando sai ela vai direto para casa, mas ainda tinham o Inuyasha mas então quando forão ver ele também não estava mas lá.

Todos: Ahh - Falam decepcionados-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha aproveitou quando todos estavam distraídos com Kagome e pegou Miroku pelo braço e o puxou então eles também foram para a quadra a frente sem que ninguém percebesse.

Mir: Pô Inuyasha, também não precisava me puxar daquele jeito.

Inu: Ah, Miroku não reclama tá parecendo mulher.

Mir: Ei, eu posso idolatrar as mulheres mas eu sou espada.

Inu: Se você não sabe a espada tem dois lados.

Mir: Inuyasha você é um idiota, mas até que foi uma boa a gente ter vindo pra cá.

Inu: Por que?

Mir: Ora, daqui a 5 minutos as garotas vão começar a treinar.

Inu: E..?

Mir: E daí que elas sempre usam aqueles shortinho bem curtinhos.

Inu: Você é mesmo um safado hein?

Mir: Não é só eu que vem aqui pra isso não.

Inu: É, quem é que vem aqui.

Mir: Bem como muitos garotos são apaixonados pela Kagome eles vêem aqui para a verem com esses shortinhos.

Inu: E quem são esses caras?- Fala morrendo de ciúmes - _Ei eu tô com ciúmes dela? Por que?_

Mir: Bem tem o Kouga, o Houjo, o Jinenji, o Onigumo...quer que eu continue?

Inu: Não,obrigado.

Mir: Então vamos logo que o treino vai começar.

Inu: Ah, tudo bem- fala se dando por vencido-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o00o

No vestiário:

San: Dessa vez você conseguiu fugir,né Kagome?

Kag: É verdade, mas agora eu tenho que trocar de roupa pro treino.

San: Eu vou lá pra a arquibancada.

Kag: Tudo bem.

Sango sai do vestiário e vai para a quadra e qual não é sua surpresa quando a vê cheia de garotos mais dois lhe chamam a atenção.

San:_ O que eles tão fazendo aqui? Acho que sou vou descobrir se eu for lá falar com eles._- assim vai na direção deles-

Mir: Sango, meu amor, o que está fazendo aqui?

San: Eu vim assistir a minha amiga treinar, e o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Mir: O Inuyasha conseguiu fugir daquele povo e veio pra cá, e como não tinha nada pra fazer a gente veio assistir o treino das garotas, por que não fica com a gente?

Inu: Eu vou ficar lá embaixo, que eu não tô a fim de ficar atrapalhando vocês.- fala descendo para a primeira fileira.-

Então ele viu as garotas chegando e então a viu e corou ela usava apenas um mini short preto e um top com alças que faziam um "x" atrás, por isso ele pode ver uma boa parte do corpo dela, que só serviu para comprovar o que escutava muitos dizerem na faculdade, que ela tinha o corpo de uma deusa e poderia existir deusa mais linda, acho que não hein. O treino começou, ele pode perceber que ela realmente merecia o título que tinha, ela era uma ótima líder e era uma das melhores jogadoras daquele time, numa certa hora do jogo ele viu que ela havia percebido a presença dele e por um breve momento viu o rosto dela corar, seria imaginação dele ou não. Logo o treino acabou e elas foram se trocar, quando ela apareceu novamente foi aquela cambada todinha de garoto elogia-la com os mais diversos tipos de elogios e mais que mesmo assim ele a escutava dizer que estava cansada e que iria para casa, depois que viu ela dispensando todos não sabia porque, mas ficou muito aliviado. Logo ele a viu ir em direção a Sango e falar com ela alguma coisa e irem embora.

Mir: Ei, Inuyasha vamos embora?

Inu: Ahn, vamos vamos.

Mir: Inuyasha eu tive uma idéia para comemorar o dia de paz seu e da Kagome.

Inu: EU NÃO VOU PARA UMA CASA PÔRNO COM VOCÊ!

Mir: Não é nada disso Inuyasha.

Inu: Então o que é?

Mir: O que você acha da gente ir lá naquele bar chamado THE VOICE, combinado?

Inu: De que horas?

Mir: As 9:00?

Inu: Combinado, mas agora eu vou pra casa que eu quero descansar.

Mir: Mas são só 4:30?

Inu: Mas eu tô cansado, xau.

Mir: Tudo bem, xau.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

E aí o que acharam, tomara que não tenha ficado muito ruim, mas se tiver me falem que eu refaço, OK?

**Eu queria falar para todos vocês que eu acho que eu já vou começar a minha 2ª fic, e ela vai se chamar A Princesa Encantada A La Inuyasha, ela vai ser baseada no filme A Princesa Encantada, quem achar que é uma boa idéia, por favor, me mandem uma review mim avisando, e também mandem para outras coisas também, legal?**

**Agora eu tenho que ir, mas logo, logo eu volto.**

**Muitos, muitos kissus,**

**Mk-chan160**


	6. NOTA DA AUTORA

ººNOTA DA AUTORAºº

Olha eu sei como todo leitor odeia quando aparece uma nota da autora no lugar de um cap, mas eu preciso avisar pra vocês que eu não poderei colocar nenhum novo cap, mesmo se eu quisesse eu não poderia já que irei viajar hoje para Gravatá, mas eu juro que quando eu voltar eu vou começar a escrever o mais rápido possível o 6º cap,ok? Por isso eu peço que me entendam e não me ameacem mentalmente.

Da pessoa que mais ama vocês,

_Mk-chan160 _


	7. EXPLICAÇÕES

MIL DESCULPAS PESSOAL, mas acreditem quando eu digo que né minha culpa eu ainda não ter postado os novos caps. Aconteceu o seguinte: Quando eu voltei daquela viajem, q eu mencionei na outra nota, eu fui ligar o computador mas quem disse q ele queria funcionar, por isso meu pai mando para concertar aí depois de 2 semanas ele chegou nisso eu fiquei super feliz, mas então no outro dia ele quebrou novamente e aí meu só foi mandar ele para concertar na 6ª feira, aí se passaram mais uma semana ele disse que ia chegar na 2ª, chegou no dia e a droga não estava pronta e falou q ia chegar na 4ª, chegou na 4ª e disse q ia chegar na 6ª, chegou na 6ª e meu pai esqueceu de trazer, então finalmente ele trouxe hoje, e vcs não sabem o quão feliz eu estou, mas vcs vão ter que esperar eu me atualizar nas fics pra escrever, mas se tudo der certo na semana vem eu já começo e acredito q n vai demorar já q estou com o próximo cap inteiro na minha cabeça, então UM MILHÃO DE DESCULPAS, EU MILHÃO DE BEIJOS E ABRAÇOS. Ah, já ia esquecendo, mesmo eu não estando postando vcs ainda podem me mandar reviews não é? Por isso nunca por hipótese nenhuma deixem de me mandarem reviews. Eu acho q já falei d, na verdade eu sei q eu já falei d+ por isso ATÉ LOGO.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººMK-CHAN160ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	8. encontro num bar

**FINALMENTE VOLTEI! E aí leitores do meu coração, a razão por ter demorado muito + do q tinha dito? A droga do meu pc quebrou no outro dia e só chegou 3ª feira. Bem vamos deixar isso de lado q eu tenho q lhes dizer uma coisa: EU MUDEI MEU E-MAIL. É isso aí, pra falar a verdade aquele era o e-mail da minha irmã, então agora eu gostaria de perguntar: Quem deixaria eu botar o e-mail no meu MSN? Quem quiser por favor me digam para eu botar logo e a gente poder começar a falar sobre nossas fics, sobre o Inu, e até sobre outras coisas, por isso n demorem. Vamos dixar de papo furado e ao q interessa.**

Cap 6: Encontros num bar:

Kagome havia acabado de chegar em casa, e foi direto tomar banho na sua banheira mas havia uma coisa que não saia de sua cabeça.

Kag: _O que o Inuyasha estava fazendo lá? E por que não tirava os olhos de cima de mim?_- essas eram perguntas que ela realmente não conseguia pensar numa resposta, e que ela não teve coragem de perguntar para Sango, que provavelmente deveria saber a resposta já que ela a viu conversar com os Miroku.

Depois de um bom tempo pensando na banheira, ela sai e bota uma roupa de ficar em casa, bota seu despertador para tocar ás 7, e se deita na cama, onde acaba adormecendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha estava em sua casa, sentado no sofá pensando no que sentia por Kagome, quando escuta o telefone tocar, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de atender por isso deixou para a secretaria eletrônica, e escutou.

Pessoa: Oi, Inuyasha. É o Miroku...

Inu: O q será que ele quer ?

Mir: Olha, eu tava pensando e eu acho que seria a gente ir ás 8:30 pro bar hoje a noite. Sabe é que amanhã eu tenho o encontro com a Sangozinha e a gente vai se encontrar umas 11: 00 da manhã, então para a gente aproveitar mais eu achei melhor ir nesse horário, bem é só isso, xau.- e desliga.

Inu: Só isso? Ele falou é muito pra quem só queria mudar o horário.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIII!( finalmente uma onomatopéia nessa fic; nem preciso dizer quq é o despertador apitando) E com aquele barulho horrendo kagome acorda e olha para o seu relógio de pusso e nele já eram 7:30, então se lembra que seu despertador estava atrasado, como ela, e saiu correndo pra se arrumar para não se atrasar. Já eram 8:00 quando Sango ligou e pediu para Kagome ir busca-la porque seu carro tava na oficina; Kagome usava um vestido preto de um tecido leve que era justo ate a cintura e depois se soltava, usava uma gargantilha preta e argolas grandes, seu sapatos eram abertos de salto alto e que eram enrolados na perna até o começo dos joelhos ( quem já viu o novo clipe da Jennifer Lopez com o Fat Joe sabe como é o sapato ), sua maquiagem era leve, só tinha botado um lápis preto no olhos e um brilho labial transparente. Chegando na casa de Sango, ela entra no porshe ( eu juro q n sei como se escreve, simplificando eu n sei escrever a maioria das palavras) negro de Kagome e foram para o bar. Quando sentaram nos seus lugares, alguém, que parecia ser o gerente do lugar subiu numa espécie de palco e anunciou que naquela noite as pessoas poderiam cantar músicas de sua própria autoria, e que o melhor cantor iria cantar uma de escolha do bar e que também iria ganhar um prêmio surpresa.

San: Que legal essa idéia deles, né Kagome?

Kag: É._ Será que eu devia ir? Eu acho que eu vou, assim poderei saber se sou boa ou não._-ela se levantou.

San: Onde você vai?

Kag: Eu vou cantar.

San: Você sabe cantar, Kagome? Eu não sabia.

Kag: Bem, eu sei um pouco, e como não tenho nada a perder eu acho que eu vou lá._ Que mentira mais deslavada, né Kagome._-pensava ela.

San: Ah, então boa sorte.

Kag: Obrigada, porque acho que eu vou precisar.( vai precisar? tá bom, conta outra Kagome, ih, desculpa pessoal por atrapalhar, continua aí).

Então ela foi para o lado do "palco" e falou com a pessoa encarregada de lá.

P.E: O que deseja senhorita?

Kag: Eu gostaria de participar.

P.E: Ah, claro. Que instrumento irá usar?

Kag: Ahn... Um piano.

P.E: Certo irei providenciar, espere um segundo.

Kag: Claro- dando um sorriso.

Depois de um tempo ele voltou e disse que quando ela subisse ela dissesse o seu nome e o nome da musica que ela iria cantar. Então ela subiu e se sentou no banquinho do piano respiro fundo e falou.

Kag: Olá, eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi e eu cantarei uma musica que eu fiz chamada Only Hope.-e ela começou a tocar no piano

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku e Inuyasha, ele usava uma calça jeans comum, uma blusa pólo vermelha( eu sou tão original) e sapatos normais, entram no bar e vêem Kagome sentando no banquinho do piano.

Mir: Olha Inuyasha, é a Kagome no palco. O q ela tá fazendo lá?

Inu: Eu não sei._Será que ela vai cantar? Desde de que eu descobri o segredo dela eu tenho a curiosidade de saber como ela canta._- e logo ele escuta o piano e olhou para ela.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  


Se sentindo mais confiante, Kagome levanta a cabeça e quando olha para a porta do bar ela da de cara com o olhar de Inuyasha, ela tenta desviar mas mesmo não conseguiu, alguma coisa a prendia àquele olhar e logo começa a cantar pra ele.

_**Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
**_

**_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_**

Inuyasha ficou encantado e maravilhado com a perfeição da voz dela, e percebeu quando ela olhou para ele .

Inu: _É imprensão minha ouelatá cantando pra mim?_

**_  
I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am_**

_**  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back **_

_**  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
**_

_**Mmmmm mmmmm mmm   
Ohohohohohohoh ohhhhh**_

Quando ela acabou de cantar todos, sem exceção de ninguém se levantou e começou a aplaudir, assoviar, gritar, simplificando fizeram tudo que se podia imaginar, até gritaram perguntando se ela não queria casar com ele, e por causa dessa ultima coisa que fez o sangue de Inuyasha ferver mesmo não sabendo porque; Kagome agradeceu e desceu do palco indo para a sua mesa.

San: Muito bom.

Mir: Sangozinha, Kagome que prazer encontra-las aqui.

San: Miroku, Inuyasha por que vocês não sentam com a gente?

Kag: N_ão Sango! Por que você fez isso agora vou ter que ficar na mesma mesa que o Inuyasha. Ei, por que eu não quero? Por que eu não consigo mas sentir raiva dele?_-fala sem deixar transparecer seu desespero e duvida.

Mir: Claro que nós sentamos com vocês Sangozinha. Senhorita Kagome, você canta muito bem.

San: Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa. Você realmente tem uma voz belíssima e eu também ia perguntar: onde você aprendeu a cantar daquele jeito-fala demonstrando curiosidade.

Agora Inuyasha tinha ficado confuso, Kagome não havia nem contado seu segredo para a sua melhor amiga, será que ela não confiava o bastante nela? Kagome percebeu a cara de confuso de Inuyasha, e não ficou surpresa por vê-lo assim, ela realmente não havia contado para ninguém seu segredo, e ele só sabe porque descobriu sem querer.

Kag: Ahn...Bem...Foi meu pai que me ensinou.

San, Mir: Aahh

Mir: Sango você gostaria de dançar comigo?

San: Claro-fala corando-Daqui a pouco eu volto Kagome.

Kag: Tá._Essa não eu vou ficar sozinha com o Inuyasha..._

Sango e Miroku já haviam desaparecido na pista de dança, e depois de um tempo em silencio Inuyasha resolveu se pronunciar.

Inu: Você não contou seu segredo nem para a sua melhor amiga? Você não confia nela?

Kag: Eu confio nela,mas Sango não consegue passar muito tempo guardando um segredo dos outros.

Inu: Sério?

Kag: É.

Inu: E você acha que eu sei?

Kag: Não sei,mas eu não posso fazer nada já que você descobriu sem eu querer.

Inu: Isso é verdade.

Kag: Você vai guardar segredo não vai?-fala ficando temerosa.

Inu: Não se preocupe seu segredo está salvo comigo.

Kag: Obrigada-fala dando um grande sorriso.

Inu: Eu sabia que você fazia faculadade de musica mas não sabia que cantava tão bem.- cora quando percebe o que tinha falado

Kag: Ahn... Obrigada- fala corada também, se aquilo fosse uma competição de quem corava mais os dois seriam impate.

Inu: Mas você não é a única que canta bem.

Kag: E quem também canta bem?

Inu: Eu.-fala com cara de convencido.

Kag: Sério? Já que canta tão bem porque não sobe no palco e canta, tô curiosa pra saber como é a sua voz- por incrível que pareçs ela não falou com sarcasmo, ela realmente estava surpresa e estava curiosa.

Inu: Tudo bem então.

Então ele se levantou e foi andando em direção a mesma pessoa que Kagome havia falado pra poder cantar e disse que ia precisar de um violão, logo a pessoa volta e diz a mesma coisa que disse para Kagome, então ele sobe e senta num daqueles bancos altos que estava no palco.

Inu: Olá meu nome é Inuyasha Himura, eu vou cantar uma musica que eu fiz chamada Don't stop dancing-ela fala olhando para Kagome- _Como ela é linda._- e começa a cantar.

**_At times life is wicked and I just can't  
see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again_**

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many  
feel this way

Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away…away

Kag_: Como a voz dele é linda, eu não sabia que ele cantava também. __Mas também porque ele deveria me contar não é? Nós não somos nada um do outro nem amigos somos._-pensa e começa a ficar triste-_Mas porque eu estou triste, eu não sinto nada por ele, não é?_

_**At times life's unfair and you know  
it's plain to see  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in  
this world  
Have you forgot about me?**_

Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many  
feel this way  


_**Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows**_

But I know I must go on (go on)  
Although I hurt I must be strong (be strong)  
Because inside I know that many  
feel this way (feel this way)

Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away…away  


_**Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Are we hiding in the shadows?**_

E como aconteceu com Kagome o mesmo aconteceu com ele, todos se levantaram e começaram a aplaudir, e a fazer tudo o que fizeram com Kagome se não mais. Ele desce e vai em direção a mesa e se senta.

Kag: Você realmente é bom.

Inu: Você achou mesmo?

Kag: Claro.

Inu: Você...quer...?-fala envergonhado

Kag: Quero o que?

Inu: Querdançarcomigo?

Kag: O que?

Inu: Você quer dançar comigo?- fala corando igualmente a ela quando entende o que ele disse.

Kag: C-c-claro- fala gaguejando

Inu: Então vem comigo- fala se levantando e estendendo a mão para ela que ela logo segura. E juntos vão para a pista de dança mas quando chegam lá, a música agitada muda para uma lenta.

Inu: Bem..você ainda quer dançar ?

Kag: Quero.

Então eles vão se aproximando e Kagome passa seus braços pelo pescoço dele e ele passa suas mãos pela cintura a trazendo para mais perto, e a musica começa e eles se perdem nos olhos um do outro tentando de alguma maneira tentar desvendar os segredos um do outro.( pra quem quiser que musica eles estavam dançando eu vou botar ela aqui)

**_I close my eyes  
only for a moment  
and the moment's gone  
all my dreams  
pass before my eyes a curiosity  
dust in the wind  
all they are is dust in the wind_**

Same old song  
just a drop of water  
in an endless sea  
all we do  
crumbles to the ground  
though we refuse to see  
dust in the wind  
all we are is dust in the wind

Now, don´t hang on  
nothing last forever  
but the earth and sky  
it slips away  
And all your money  
wont another minute buy  
  
**_ Dust in the wind  
all we are is dust in the wind  
dust in the wind  
all we are is dust in the wind  
dust in the wind  
everything is dust in the wind_**

Com o passar da música seus rostos iam se aproximando sem que percebessem e seus olhos iam se fechando, já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, quando a musica parou e no palco apareceu o gerente, com o susto eles se separaram um do outro super corados e desviaram os olhos um do outro, e escutaram:

Ger: Bem pessoal o vencedor já foi escolhido. Na verdade nós tivemos um impate então nós decidimos que eles vão cantar juntos, mas não terão que dividir o prêmio. E os vencedores foram... Inuyasha Himura e Kagome Higurashi ( nimguem sabia!), por favor os vencedores venham até aqui.- então eles subiram no palco- Meus parabéns aos dois.

Kag, Inu: Obrigado(a)

Ger: Bem chega de mais delongas a musicas que vocês iram cantar se chama Wonderful Journey.

Inu, Kag: Certo.

Ger: Não se preocupem, aqui esta a letra e a repercução a banda do bar vai fazer.

Kagome: **_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_**

Inuyasha: **_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
_**Kagome como 2ª voz: **_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_**

Chorus  
Juntos:**_ And life is a road that I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_**

Quando suas vozes se juntaram pareciam que uma completava a outra, parecia que um completava o outro.

Kagome:**_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
_**Inuyasha:**_ Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
_**Juntos:**_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_**

Chorus

Bridge:  
Juntos:**_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart_**

Chorus 3x)

Ao final da música, a platéia foi a loucura, aquilo até parecia um show, em que eles eram os astros; então Inuyasha pegou na mão de Kagome e juntos se abaixaram em forma de agradecimento.

Ger: E aqui está o premio- e mostra dois ingressos para o show do Linkin Park que iria haver daqui a duas semanas- Espero que gostem.

Kag: Eu adorei.

Inu: E eu então, valeu.

Ger: Não me agradeçam, vocês só venceram porque mereceram não é pessoal?- fla gritando as 3 ultimas palavras.

Logo os dois descem do palco e assim encontram Sango e Miroku olhando pro os dois super alegres.

San: Vocês podem até não se gostarem mas as vozes de vocês se completam totalmente.

Mir: Eu concordo com ela.

Kag: Bem...obrigada.

Inu: Também.

Kag: Bem Sango já são 11:00, você não acha que já ta na hora da gente ir?- fala se lembrando do quase beijo com Inuyasha, e por essa causa não conseguiria passar nem mais um minuto com ele.

Inu: _Ela tá fugindo de mim?_

San: Tudo bem. Então eu acho que tchau né pessoal.

Mir: Para eu e você, Sangozinha, é até amanhã.

San: É mesmo. Tchau Inuyasha.

Inu: Ahn... Tchau Sango...xau Kagome.

Kag: Tchau Miroku, xau... Inuyasha- fala o ultimo nome quase como um sussurro mas que sabia que ele iria escutar por ter aquelas orelhinha; e assim as duas partiram.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Eu sou muito má n sou? Me desculpem pessoal mas já tava com 16 pags no Word, eu demorei mais ou menos uns 3 dias pra acabar de escrever, espero que esteja bom pois deu muito trabalho. Bem mudando de assunto muito obrigada pelas reviews, e mais do que nunca agradeço por muitos de vcs n terem feito um boneco voodo meu. Olha agora vou ser sincera, o próximo cap, vai demorar pelo menos 1 mês pra eu postar, já q dia 29 eu vou viajar e só volto lá pro final de Julho. Espero que me mandando milhares e milhares de reviews. Um hiper mega ultra beijo pra vcs :**

**JA NE,**

**Mk-chan160**

**Ps: Eu amo de paixão vcs e é claro o Inuyasha. **


	9. ajuda canina

Ola meus amados leitores, por ter recebido muitos pedidos para postar o 7 cap antes de viajar, principalmente de Lari-chan11, Ju Higurashi, Satsume's. mas como eu sei como é frustrante ficar um mês sem ver nenhum cap novo, eu vou postar, mas não esperem muita coisa.

Cap 7: Ajuda canina 

Kagome estava deixando Sango em casa, esta quando sai do carro se pronuncia.

San: Escuta Kagome, amanhã não vai dar pra gente se falar porque o meu encontro como Miroku é as 11:00 da manhã, por isso eu peço pra você não me ligar porque..-mas Kagome a corta.

Kag: Porque você não quer que eu atrapalhe vocês, certo?

San: Exatamente.

Kag: Não se preocupe, não vou ligar, mas quando esse encontro acabar me liga certo?

San: Mas é claro.

Kag: Então xau Sango.

Kag: Xau Kagome.

E Kagome sai dali indo em direção a sua casa, naquele momento a única coisa que desejava era se deitar, e tentar entender o porque daquele segundo quase beijo.

Kagome acordou tomou seu café na cama, tomou um banho, botou um biquíni laranja e um mini short jeans, botou seu tenis, pegou Key (pra quem n se lembra é o cachorro dela), e saiu para andar na praia, já que naquele dia Sango havia ido para o encontro com Miroku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha estava acordando naquele sábado, bocejou, tomou um banho, botou uma bermuda vermelha,deixando seu peitoral a mostra, o tênis, tomou seu café, prendeu seu discman na cintura, e saiu para correr na praia.

Inuyasha corria pela praia, que estava vazia, escutando musica, pensando nos seus sentimentos para com Kagome, que até dois dias atrás ele odiava; mas então ele acorda quando vê a sua frente a pessoa que menos esperava encontrar, sim era ela com o Key, e logo corou por vê como ela estava vestida, ela realmente era linda, mas então para e a vê parar também.

Inu: Oi!

Kag: Oi!-fala corada por ver que ele estava só com a bermuda.

Inu: Como vai amigão?-fala se abaixando para alisar a cabeça do cachorro que estava se esfregando em suas pernas.

Kag: Ele realmente gostou de você.-fala sorrindo

Inu: O que você ta fazendo por aqui?

Kag: Eu precisava andar um pouco o que melhor do que a companhia do meu melhor amigo. E você?

Inu: Eu precisava andar para pensar um pouco.

Kag: Ah- enquanto se falavam Key começava a dar volta por eles sem perceberem, os enrolados, então num movimento rápido dele os dois são puxados um para perto do outro deixando-os impossibilitados de moverem; Kagome ficou com as mão presas no peito de Inuyasha, e esse estava com as mãos na cintura dela. Os dois estavam muito corados por seus corpos estarem grudados um no outro, e seus lábios a milímetros de distancia, e como se os dois pensassem na mesma coisa eles vão se aproximando, então seus lábios se encontram, e como se aquilo fosse o objetivo do Key te-los amarrados, ele afrouxa o aperto deixando eles livre para se moverem, e por estarem livres, Inuyasha a trás para mais perto, como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse, e começa a fazer mais pressão contra seus lábios para que ele pudesse introduzi sua língua, o mesmo faz ela quando leva suas mão para a nuca dele fazendo também pressão, e os dois sentem como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em suas vidas e como se um completasse o outro, mas por estarem já a muito tempo se beijando, o ar começa a faltar fazendo com que eles tenham que se separar, e assim os dois abrem seus olhos, que até então estavam fechados, os dois estavam com um sorriso na boca. Então Kagome se pronuncia-Por que fizemos isso? Eu pensei que nós nos odiássemos?

Inu: Nosso ódio foi tudo produto de um mal entendido, q nos fez sentir ódio por muito tempo. Depois que eu descobri que tudo aquilo foi um mal entendido, eu nunca mais consegui sentir ódio dentro do meu coração, eu só consegui um sentimento que eu nunca senti na vida...

Kag: ...um sentimento que faz você querer esta ao lado dessa pessoa, e que faz você ficar confuso.

Inu: É exatamente o que eu sinto quando penso em você, antes eu nunca consegui vê o quanto você é linda...Perfeita – fala alisando o rosto dela que faz com feche seus olhos pra sentir melhor aquele carinho, mas que logo abri os olhos quando escuta o latido de Key que havia sido esquecido até aquele momento, acabando com o momento, o q deixou Inuyasha furioso, mas logo se acalmou, porque se lembrou q por causa dele ele e Kagome se beijaram então ele tinha mais é que agradece-lo.

Kag: Eu acho melhor leva-lo pra casa!-fala se virando para ir embora.

Inu: Me desculpe mas eu não vou deixar você ir embora. Não vou deixar você fugir. Não depois do que eu falei.-fala segurando o pulso dela

Kag: Você pode falar o que quiser eu não tenho que obedecer niquém- fala nervosa.

Inu: Mas você não pode ir embora assim.-fala também nervoso

Kag: Posso e vou.- fala se soltando e andando

Inu: Não vai não.-fala puxando-a de novo

Kag: Me solta.

Inu: Não, você vai esperar eu acabar de falar, não vou deixar você ir embora só por causa de um cão.

Kag: E porque eu deveria ficar por causa de uma pessoa com cara de cão?

Inu: Vc vai ficar pq eu n acabei de falar.

Kag: Mas eu não quero.

Inu: MAS EU VOU FAZER VOCÊ FICAR-fala gritando(eu acho q ta bem obvio isso )

Kag: Como senhor espetalhão?-fala com uma cara de sarcasmo

Inu: Assim- e a pega se rosto com as duas mão e a beija, um beijo que a pegou de surpresa, não que ela não tivesse gostado, a verdade é tinha adorado o beijo dele, que foi o seu 1º beijo, mas o q ela n sabia era q aquele também foi o 1º beijo dele.- Tá...vendo..que eu..fiz você...fica!-fala quando se separou e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Kag: Já que queria tanto...que eu ficasse...para acabar de falar...então fale... logo.-fala também recuperando fôlego

Inu: Eu queria saber...-fala encabulado

Kag: Você fez essa confusão todinha e não ta conseguindo me dizer o que é? Então quando você conseguir você me chama-fala se virando para ir embora mas para quando escuta ele falar

Inu: Vocêgostariadeseraminhanamorada?-fala bem rápido

Kag: O que você disse? –disse se virando com um sorriso, ela tinha entendido o que ele havia dito mas queria escutar novamente para ter certeza.

Inu: Você quer namorar comigo?-fala corado

Kag: MAS É CLARO!-fala gritando e pulando em seu pescoço lhe dando um caloroso abraço que logo foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Inuyasha ficou tão feliz que a começou a gira-la no ar, com ela ainda presa em seu pescoço( vcs devem ta se perguntando e o Key? Bem, é simples, quando ela o abraçou ela o soltou, e não ela não tem medo que ele fuja, se é isso que estão pensando). Então ele a para e dar outro beijo tão ou mais intenso que os outros.

Key: AUAUAUAAU!-lati como se pedisse atenção

Kag: Agora eu realmente tenho que leva-lo.

Inu: Tudo bem, mas eu vou leva-la para casa.

Kag: Mas..

Inu: Mas nada, eu vou levar a minha namorada para casa e ponto final!

Kag: Você já se acostumou muito rápido com a idéia.

Inu: Por que não deveria? Você é minha namorada não é?

Kag: Sou, mas ainda é meio difícil de acreditar que o meu 1º namorado é a pessoa por quem eu mais odiei em minha vida.-quando percebe o que falou coloca as mãos na boca.

Inu: Seu 1º namorado? Isso quer dizer que eu dei o seu 1º beijo?-fala surpreso e feliz.-

Kag: É-é-é..-fala corando de vergonha

Inu: Você não precisa ficar com vergonha porque você também é a minha 1ª namorada e também foi a 1ª pessoa que eu beijei.-fala sorrindo

Kag: Sério?-fala sorrindo

Inu: Anhan- responde- Então será que eu posso levar a MINHA namorada para casa?- fala aumentado o tom para a "minha"

Kag: Claro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Então o q acharam? Eu sei q ta pequeno, mas eu acho q é melhor do q n ter um cap durante um mês inteiro. Bem continuando: esse cap ta bem romântico né? Espero q tenham gostado. Eu gostaria de pedir novamente para vcs, pessoal, para deixarem eu os adicionarem no MSN. É que já tem um pessoal q já me deram o e-mail, e eu simplesmente adoro conversar com elas. Agora respondendo as perguntas:**

**Pamelokinha: Não eles não vão formar uma banda, pq se n iriam descobrir a paixão de Kagome por musik, me desculpe se a decepcionei,mas eu n posso fazer nada.**

**Kanna: Eu n acredito q vc gosta da nojenta, piranha, coco de vaca, filha de uma figa, invejosa e egoísta daquela barrenta, eu gostava de você mas agora nem sei mas.**

**Hika Cheshire****: É claro q vc pode me adicionar, o meu e-mail é espero q vc me adicione logo.**


	10. um namoro entre inimigos

**E aí povo! Eu sei q isso deve ser uma surpresa, mas eu n sei pq mas eu tô com tanta inspiração, q resolvi postar o 8 cap. Ah, novidades, pra quem ainda n sabe, eu fiz uma nova fic denominada ****Seis em uma república é sinal de confusão****, é isso aí pessoal, espero q gostem dela, eu queria agradecer a minha amiga Lari-chan11, q me ajudou a escolher o nome dela, eu tô avisando aqui pq eu esqueci de avisar nela. Bem, vamos deixar de conversa e vamos a fic.**

Cap 8: um namoro entre inimigos 

Kag: Bem, chegamos -ela abri o portão e Key entra na casa.-Então xau.-fala se virando para entrar também.

Inu: Pode ir parando aí.

Kag: O que agora?

Inu: Por que eu não posso entrar também?

Kag: Porque eu quero tomar banho e você também precisa.

Inu: Ora eu tomo banho com você-fala com um sorriso malicioso

Kag: Ei seu pervertido -fala dando um murrinho em seu ombro -Eu acho que essa sua amizade com o Miroku não está lhe fazendo bem.

Inu: Eu tava brincando.-fala rindo

Kag: Acho bom mesmo. Ah, Inuyasha eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa, eu sei que provavelmente não vai gostar mas eu acho q vai ser melhor.

Inu: O que é?

Kag: Por eu e você sermos os mais populares e também por sermos conhecidos como um inimigo mortal de um do outro eu acho, que o povo não deveria saber que nós estamos namorando, só pra você ter uma idéia eu acho que aquela multidão de reportes daquele dia não vão ser nem o terço, do que vai ser se souberem.

Inu: Acho que você tem razão, e eu acho que para termos certeza absoluta de que isso não vai acontecer, eu acho melhor a gente não contar pros nossos amigos, e além do mais é muito mais gostoso namorar escondido.

Kag: Você realmente é um safado.-batendo de novo no ombro dele.

Inu: Ei, assim eu vou ficar sem meu ombro.

Kag: Isso é pra você aprender a não dá uma de Miroku pra cima de mim.

Inu: Tá bom, já aprende a minha lição, o que você acha então depois que eu for na minha casa, tomar meu banho eu vim pra cá, pra gente dá um passeio?

Kag: Não posso, tenho que estudar.

Inu: Eu não acredito que você vai estudar hoje.-fala incredulo

Kag: É que amanhã eu vou sair com a Sango, então eu não poderia estudar amanhã.

Inu: Então eu venho pra cá estudo com você, assim poderia ata te ajudar, não é a toa que falam que eu sou o mais inteligente da faculadade.

Kag: Sabe senhor Mais Inteligente Da Sala, eu também sou uma das mais inteligentes da faculdade.

Inu: Mas mesmo assim eu vou poder te ajudar não é?

Kag: Tá certo então mas se você me atrapalhar em vez de mim ajudar eu te enxoto da minha casa, mesmo você sendo meu namorado.

Inu: Tá certo então, mas antes de eu ir pra casa eu quero um beijo de despedida.

Kag: Mas a gente vai se ver daqui a meia hora?- fala com cara de indignada.

Inu: Olha, se você não me der eu vou roubar, e saiba que eu sou um ótimo ladrão.

Kag: É mesmo? Mas não acredito em você.- fala com uma cara cínica.

Inu: Você quer apostar?

Kag: Não preciso apostar já que eu sei que eu vou ganhar.

Inu: Não tenha tanta certeza.- e a puxa para si e a beija, sabe aqueles beijos desentupidor de pia, pois bem esse pode ser classificado como um desse beijos.- Ganhei...a aposta.

Kag: Eu acho...q sim...mas...eu ganhei um beijo seu.- fala com um sorriso malicioso.

Inu: Você é mais esperta do que eu pensava.

Kag: É bom não me subistimar.

Inu: Pode ter certeza que eu não vou. Mas já que eu quero ficar com você, eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa, para depois eu voltar né?

Kag: Pode ter certeza que é melhor ficar com uma pessoa limpa do que com uma toda suada.

Inu: Mas eu sei que as garotas adoram ficar com um garoto suado.

Kag: Então eu acho melhor você ir namorar essas "garotas", porque eu não gosto.

Inu: Mas eu não quero namorar elas , então eu vou para casa tomar banho pra ficar com a "minha" garota depois.

Kag: Então pare de enrolar e vá logo, pra você chegar mais rápido não é?

Inu: Tá bom então, até daqui a pouco.

Kag: Até.

Então Inuyasha vai para casa e Kagome entra em sua casa, os dois tomam banho e se trocam, Kagome bota outro short curto jeans e uma camiseta de alça azul escuro, Inuyasha bota uma bermuda preta e uma blusa branca, e sai de casa em direção a casa de Kagome. Chegando lá, quando ele passa pelo portão que ele estava chegando perto da porta e é logo surpreendido por um cachorro enorme, mas dessa vez ele não estava lhe atacando e sim lhe lambendo, então escuta aquele mesmo assovio e o cachorro chamado Key sai de cima dele e vai para a sua dona.

Inu: Isso parece uma copia de dois dias atrás.

Kag: É verdade.-dando um sorriso- Vamos, que eu acho melhor você lavar seu rosto que tá só baba.

Inu: Eca.

Kag: HAHAHA.

Inu: Não ria.

Kag: Tá bom já parei. HA...HA...HAHAHAHA.

Inu: KAGOME!

Kag: É que a cara que você fez, foi muito engraçada.

Inu: Vamos logo.

Kag: Tá bom.

Eles vão para o quarto dela, Inuyasha limpa o rosto no banheiro que tinha lá, e volta para o quarto.

Inu: Pronto, e que a gente vai estudar 1º?

Kag: Eu tava pensando em deixar essa tarde de estudos um pouco mais divertida.

Inu: Como?-fala curioso.

Kag: Que tal se a gente fazer como se fosse uma competição?

Inu: Tô ficando interessado, continue.

Kag: A gente durante umas 2 horas uma matéria, aí cada um bola 15 perguntas sobre ela, aí quem acertar mais, vence e o perdedor vai ter que fazer qualquer coisa que o vencedor pedir. O que acha?

Inu: Acho perfeito, assim quando eu vencer eu já sei o que você vai ter que fazer.-fala com um sorriso malicioso.

Kag: Isso se você me vencer querido.

Inu: Vamos começar logo com isso, que eu quero o meu prêmio.

Kag: Certo. Qual vai ser a matéria?

Inu: Que tal Historia?

Inu, Kag: Minha favorita.

Inu: Então eu acho que estamos de acordo.

Kag: Você fica com a mesa, que eu fico com a minha cama.

Inu: Tá.

Então eles começaram a estudar, e ficaram estudando durante 2 horas como tinham combinado, e assim que acabaram, eles começaram as perguntas, e no final Kagome ganhou por Inuyasha ter errado a ultima pergunta.

Inu: Então, o que você vai querer?-fala com ar de derrotado.

Kag: Eu quero fazer pedir uma coisa que eu tenho vontade de fazer desde de que a gente se conheceu.

Inu: O que? –fala desconfiado.

Kag: Eu quero tocar nas suas orelhas.

Inu: AH NÃO! Isso não.

Kag: Não pode, é a regra da competição e você vai ter que cumprir.

Inu: Mas eu não deixo ninguém tocar nelas.

Kag: Por favor Inuyasha.- Fala no bem pertinho da orelha dele de um maneira bem manhosa.

Inu: T-t-tudo b-b-bem, pode tocar, mas só hoje.

Kag: Brigada.- E fica de joelho em frente em a ele que estava sentado na cama dela, e leva suas mãos para as orelhas dele- São tão fofas- quando ele sentiu o toque tão delicado das mãos macias dela, sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo.-Eu machuquei você?-fala preocupada.

Inu: Não, tava até que...gostoso, mas agora eu quero premio de consolação.

Kag: Prêmio de... Ahhhhhhh- ele havia puxado as pernas dela pra cima a deitando na cama com os seus lábios bem perto uma da outra.

Inu: É.- e a beija, e assim eles ficam a tarde toda, uma hora se beijando, outra brigando por futilidades, outras estudando,e muitas outras coisa, até a noite, então a noite Inuyasha vai pra casa.

Kag: Hoje foi o melhor dia da minha vida.-e escuta o telefone tocar.-Alo?

?- Alo Kagome, é a Sango.

Kag: Ah, oi Sango. Como foi o encontro?

San: Ah, foi demais. Eu nunca pensei que o Miroku era tão romântico, e sabia que ele me pediu e namoro hoje?

Kag: Claro que não, e me deixa adivinhar você aceitou?

San: É claro.

Kag: HAHAHA.

San: Você está tão feliz, o que aconteceu pra você ficar assim?

Kag: Anhan..não aconteceu nada não.

San: Sério?

Kag: É só imprensam sua.

San: Vou fingir que acredito dona Kagome.

Kag: Olha você mudou totalmente o assunto, tô curiosa, como ele te pediu em namoro?

E assim elas passaram a noite conversando, e tinham combinado de continuar no outro dia quando fossem sair. No outro dia elas passaram o dia fora, Sango tinha convencido Kagome a fazer compras. E assim se passou o dia. A noite quando Kagome tinha chegado em casa, ela estava morta de cansaço, e escuta o telefone tocar, logo o atende.

Kag: Alo?- fala fracamente.

: Você ta bem? Parece muito cansada, por acaso ta doente?

Kag: Não, eu só tô cansada Inuyasha.

Inu: O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim?

Kag: A Sango me arrastou hoje pra fazer compras com ela.

Inu: Ah, então ta explicado.

Kag: Mas por que você ligou?

Inu: Queria falar com você só isso.

Kag: Meu deus, a gente ta parecendo aqueles casais de filme que não consegue viver longe um do outro.

Inu: É verdade, mas se nós fossemos iguais a esses casais, eu teria ido aí e não telefonado.

Kag: Acho que você tem razão. Me desculpa mas eu tô morrendo de sono, e amanhã tem faculdade, então eu vou ter que desligar.

Inu: Tudo bem, então xau.

Kag: Xau.- e desliga, pra não dormir suja ela vai tomar um banho e logo se deita pra dormir, assim que toca no travesseiro ela dorme.

No outro dia, quando ela estava chegando na faculdade, seu célula toca.

Kag: Alo?( eu sei q eu tô botando ela pra atender muito telefone, mas o q eu posso fazer?)

?- Kagome, você já chegou na faculdade?

Kag: Ainda não. Por que Inuyasha?

Inu: Escuta, quando você cegar, você vai até aquela árvore que tem atrás da faculdade.

Kag: Pra quê?

Inu: Eu tô lá, já que eles não podem nos ver, aqui pode ser um ótimo esconderijo.

Kag: Tudo bem então, eu tô indo pra aí.

Assim desliga, e quando chega na faculdade vai direto até a árvore, ela tava usando uma saia de tecido leve que ia até os seus joelhos azul e uma blusa branca de alça e um tênis branco, assim que chega a arvore, ela não encontra Inuyasha.

Kag: _Onde será que ele tá?_- então sente dois pega-la e leva-la para cima da arvore, ela tenta gritar mas mas a pessoa bota a mão em sua boca.

Inu: Calma, sou eu.

Kag: Inuyasha você ta doido, você quase me mata de susto -fala batendo nele.

Inu: Ei, ei, ei! Para aí, foi sem querer, eu não queria assusta-la, desculpa.

Kag: Mas que droga, por que tinha que ser em cima da arvore?

Inu: Porque aqui ninguém vai nos ver.

Kag: Mas eu nunca subi numa arvore, eu tenho medo de cair.

Inu: Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça, você não confia em mim?

Kag: Confio, mas...

Inu: Não precisa ficar com medo, eu não vou deixar você cair, mas se ficar me bater talvez eu mesmo a derrube.- fala divertido.

Kag: E se você me derrubasse eu te levava junto.

Inu: Então eu acho que é melhor eu não correr esse risco, além disso existe coisas bem melhores pra fazer com você aqui em cima comigo.

Kag: É mesmo, como o que?

Inu: Você sabe o que é.

Kag: Não, não sei, por que você não me mostra?

Inu: Pode deixar, que eu vou deixar.- e a beija, e eles começam a deixar pequenos selinhos, ate que chaga o horário de entrar para as aulas.

Kag: Vamos Inuyasha, a gente tem que ir.

Inu: Eu não tô a fim de ir, por que a gente não mata aula hoje?

Kag: Mas eu nunca fiz isso.

Inu: Nem eu, mas sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo, além disso, hoje só tem aula de história e a gente já estudou no sábado, e qual seria vantagem de sermos os mais inteligentes da faculdade se não podemos matar aula?

Kag: Acho que tem razão, e já que ninguém nos viu, eu acho que isso não pode ser considerado uma cabulação, né?

Inu: Não que você realmente é inteligente.

Kag: Certo, mas como a gente sai sem ninguém nos ver?

Inu: Muito simples!

Kag: Como? –fala curiosa.

Inu: É só você se segurar em mim.

Kag: Mas como isso vai nos ajudar a sair? Você por acaso pode teletransportar? –fala sarcástica.

Inu: Não, mas posso fazer isso.- e a pega no colo e dá um pulo em direção do muro da faculdade, onde consegue pula-lo.- Pronto.

Kag: Você realmente é maluco Inuyasha, mas já que descemos da arvore eu acho que você já pode me soltar.- fala divertida.( eu me esqueci de falar como o Inu ta vestido, então ta aqui), ele tava com uma calça cinza com uma blusa azul meio esverdeada e o tênis de sempre.( pronto!).

Inu: Ahan... ah, claro. – fala a botando de pé.

Kag: Essa não eu me esqueci de uma coisa.

Inu: Do quê?

Kag: A Sango provavelmente deve ligar lá pra casa, e perguntar por mim.

Inu: Então pede para sua empregada falar pra qualquer um que ligar pra você falar, que você tá com um problema na garganta e que não consegue falar, e como é contagioso você também não pode receber visitas.

Kag: É perfeito, obrigada, espera só um minutinho. –então ela liga para casa e fala o que Inuyasha havia lhe dito.- Pronto, mas nós vamos em qual veiculo? Por que hoje eu vim de carro, e você deve ter vindo com a sua moto, né?

Inu: Vamos na minha moto, é mais divertido.

Kag: Por mim tudo bem.

Inu: Então vamos.

Assim eles botam os capacetes e vão embora. Eles acabaram indo para a praia, então desceram, da moto, Kagome tirou o sapato pisou na areia.

Kag: Tira o sapato Inuyasha.

Inu: Por que?

Kag: Porque se não...Não vai conseguir me pegar. -e sai correndo.

Inu: Ah é o que nós vamos ver.- tira rapidamente os sapatos, e sai correndo atrás dela.

E assim eles ficam lá brincando, até que inuyasha consegue derruba-la na areia, e ficar por cima dela.

Inu, Kag: HAHAHAHA.

Kag: Eu nunca me diverti tanto.-fala com um sorriso no rosto(não, na bunda)

Inu: Eu também.- também com um sorriso tão lindo, um sorriso que Kagome nunca havia visto.

Kag: O seu sorriso é tão lindo, deveria mostrá-la mais vezes. –com esse comentário os dois coram.- Bem eu acho que deveria levantar e se limpar, né?

Inu: Também acho. –os dois levantam e tiram a areia da roupa.- Você quer tomar um sorvete?

Kag: Mas é claro.

Na sorveteria, quando eles já tinham acabado de escolher os sabores de seus sorvetes, eles se sentam em baixo de uma arvore que tinha ali perto.

Inu: Você realmente é uma garota estranha.

Kag: Ora, só porque eu não me preocupo com o que como? Eu particularmente acho isso uma besteira. Mas por que ta dizendo isso? Por acaso eu to gorda?- fala levantando um pouco a camisa, mostrando a barriga.

Inu: Claro que não, você ta perfeita.-fala corando pelo ato da garota -Eu estou achando isso até bom, porque não vou ter que me preocupar para onde te levar pra poder comer.

Kag: É verdade.

Inu: Mas me conta aí, como você consegue dormir, e ouvir a matéria ao mesmo tempo?

Kag: Eu aprendi isso, por toda vez minha mãe brigar comigo, e eu começava a dormir, só que sempre no final ela perguntava o que tinha acabado de falar, e todo dia era um discurso diferente, então eu comecei a aprender a dormir e poder escutar tudo a minha volta.

Inu: Que interessante, mas por que a sua mãe brigava com você todo dia?

Kag: Porque eu toda vez, bagunçava o templo do meu avô.

Inu: Devia ser engraçado ver um templo todo bagunçado?

Kag: E realmente era.- os dois começam a rir da visão de ver um templo todo bagunçado, o que uma coisa um tanto que anormal para um templo

Eles continuaram a se divertir o dia todo, eles foram no parque de diversão, que havia chegado na cidade, foram ao cinema, e muitas outras coisas, os dois tinham um mesmo pensamento em suas cabeças, aquele foi o dia mais divertido de suas vidas. Então Inuyasha a deixa em casa, mas não sem antes ganhar o seu beijo de despedida; e assim foi o dia deles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**E aí people! O q acharam, meio meloso, meio romântico d? Me mandem suas opniões para eu melhorar, e se quiserem podem me dizer como vcs querem q eu continue a fic, vou adorar saber como vcs pensam.**

**Vamos ao q interessa, eu sei q o cap já acabou, mas isso é o q interessa para vcs pra mim o q interessa é: REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Aff! Essa cansou, mas vale a pena, muitos beijos ;**

**JA NE!**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººMk-chan160ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**


	11. Namoro às escuras

**E aí pessoal! Finalmente voltei, eu senti muita saudade de vcs e espero q vcs tb tenham sentido a minha. Eu quero agradecer a todos q me mandaram reviews e tb a quem n me mandou mas q gosta da minha fic. Me desculpem se eu demorei d+ para escrever esse cap mas vcs tb têm q entender q além da preguiça tb tem a volta das aulas e com isso eu tenho q estudar para as provas, fazer trabalhos e pra cursod particulares e muito , mas n se preocupem pq daqui a pouco eu volto ao normal e começo a escrever mais rápido os caps, n vou deixar q a DROGA DA ESCOLA DEIXE EU DECEPCIONAR MEUS FÃS, CERTO? Ah desculpem a esse acesso de loucura q me deu, já voltei ao normal. Bem eu queria agradecer a as minhas amigas escritoras e leitoras de fics com quem eu converso muito pelo msn, eu quero dizer q sem o apoio, pedidos, exigências e as vezes elogios, o q acontece muitas poucas vezes. BRINCADEIRINHA! Continuando muito obrigada: Ju Higurashi, Satsume, Katty-chan, Lari-chan11, Lika-chan, Sra. Kouga, Pamelokinha e muitas outras. Muito bem, eu axo q já falei d+ n eh? Entaum vamos ao 9º cap de SE APAIXONANDO PELO INIMIGO.( quem ler seis em uma republica é sinal de confusão, entaum n deixe de ler a nota lá embaixo)**

Cap 9: Namoro as escondidas

No outro dia, como sempre eles iam para a faculdade ao qual estudavam administração, Kagome entrava na faculdade quase ao mesmo tempo que Inuyasha, os dois se olhavam como se dissessem que era para irem par a árvore onde eles combinaram q seria o lugar de seus encontros na faculdade( eles combinaram isso no cap passado pra quem n se lembra).

Kag:_Ai, como ele é maravilhoso!_- ele estava usando uma calça jeans básica com uma regata vermelha com um dragão amarelo no meio.

Inu: _Como ela é linda!_- ela usava um vestido amarelo q ia até um pouco mais do que a metade da coxa dela com um sapato de salto mínimo.

Mas como nem sempre as coisas saem como esperamos, os dois são abordados por seus respectivos melhores amigos, e com os olhos pedem desculpas um ao outro por aquele contra a tempo.

San: Bom dia, Kagome! – falava uma radiante Sango.

Kag: Bom dia, Sango!

San: Vejo que já melhorou da sua doença, não é?

Kag: É.

San: Kagome você não sabe o que aconteceu ontem.

Kag: O que aconteceu?

San: Como por coincidência o inuyasha também não veio no mesmo dia que você, e isso é realmente muita coincidência já que pelo o que eu saiba nenhum de vocês dois havia faltado antes.

Kag: É verdade.- fala com um sorriso amarelo na face- Mas você sabe porque o Inuyasha faltou?

San: O Miroku tentou ligar pra casa dele e pro celular mas deu tudo ocupado

Kag: Ahhh...

San: Mas eu quero olha o Inuyasha também veio hoje, vamos lá perguntar?

Kag: Eu acho melhor não e- mas para de falar quando sente Sango a puxando em direção aos garotos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No mesmo instante em que Sango começou a conversar com Kagome, Miroku conversava com Inuyasha.

Mir: E aí meu amigão? Bom dia!- falava um todo animado Miroku

Inu: Bom dia!- falava com uma pontada de raiva na voz- _Miroku eu vou te matar por ter me impedido de ficar com Kagome. _

Mir: Por que você parece está com raiva? Eu não fiz nada ainda.

Inu: Eu não estou com raiva, só estou zangado por ter que acordar cedo._Eu não posso ficar com raiva dele, já que ele não de meu namoro com Kagome._

Mir: Ah...Mas conta aí, por que você faltou ontem?- falava curioso- Por acaso teve uma noite muito boa e não conseguiu acordar?- falava maliciosamente.

Inu: Anh...Eu...Bem...- falava todo enrolado tentando pensar numa desculpa convincente- É porque...- Mas é atrapalhado pela chegada de Sango e Kagome.

San: Oi pessoal!

Mir: Oi Sangozinha, e olá senhorita Kagome, vejo que melhorou de sua doença.

Inu: Oi, e que doença? – ele sabia qual era a doença mas tinha que fingir não é?

Kag: É que ontem eu fiquei com uma dor muito grande na garganta que me impedia de falar e eu não podia me encontrar com ninguém já que ela era contagiosa.

Inu: É mesmo? Então quer dizer que você também faltou ontem não é?

Kag: É claro né?- falava com uma irritação fingida( isso é, ela realmente parecia estar zangada, mas só estava fingindo)

Inu: Não precisa ficar irritadinha não, princesa-

Kag: Do que você me chamou seu idiota?

Inu: De princesa, por acaso prefere que eu a chame de bruxa?

Kag: É claro que não, eu prefiro que me chame pelo meu nome.

Inu: E quem disse que eu vou fazer o que você prefere...bruxa?- falava sarcasticamente.

Kag: Seu...- mas é cortada por Sango pela segunda vez naquele dia.

San: PODE IR PARANDO AÍ OS DOIS!- falava gritando ( eu acho que isso tá meio obvio)- Olha aqui os dois, vocês já se acertaram então não tem mas porque brigarem, tá?

Kag, Inu: Tá.

San: Certo, agora eu vou falar com Miroku ali e vocês...

Kag: E nós...

San: Tentem não se matarem- todos caem de pernas pro ar- Vamos Miroku.

Mir: V-vamos- E assim Sango e ele se afastam para poderem namorar um pouco.

Kag: Você acha que a gente foi convincente o bastante? – fala olhando n direção por onde os dois tinham ido.

Inu: Acho que sim. Sabia que você fica linda zangada?- fala dando um lindo sorriso

Kag: Não.- fala sorrindo também

Inu: Pois está sabendo agora. Você não o quanto eu estou me segurando para não te dar um beijo nesse momento - fala de uma maneira que só ela fosse capaz de ouvir.

Kag: Eu sei, pois eu estou sentindo o mesmo.- o sinal toca naquele instante- Acho melhor nós irmos.

Inu: É, escuta...

Kag: O que foi?

Inu: quando tocar o intervalo, você fala pra Sango que você quer ir no banheiro e que é pra ela ir comprando logo a comida de vocês.

Kag: Por que?

Inu: Só faz o que eu pedi tá bom?

Kag: Tá, agora vamos.

E assim os dois foram para a aula, e encontrando Miroku e Sango nela, os dói se sentam em seus devidos lugares, e assim se transcorre a aula até o intervalo. Quando chega neste, Kagome faz o que seu namorado pediu e vai em direção ao banheiro, em seu caminho não encontrou ninguém, de repente ela sente ser puxada para um armário, que pelo o que parecia era um muito parecido com o que havia tido o seu primeiro quase-beijo; ela tenta gritar mas sente colocam a mão em sua boca.

Inu: Calma Kagome, sou eu.- fala tirando a mão de sua boca, vendo que ela já havia o reconhecido.

Kag: Você tá doido Inuyasha, você quase me mata de susto.

Inu: Mas não matei não é?

Kag: Agora me diz porque fez isso?

Inu: Ora, simplesmente pra eu poder fazer isso...- e a beija, um beijo prolongado e cheio de desejo da parte dos dois, depois de um tempo eles se separam ofegantes, com leves sorrisos no rostos.

Kag: Inuyasha, eu tenho que ir, a Sango tá me esperando.- tentando sair de seus braços mas não era forte o bastante.

Inu: Ah não.- fala fazendo beicinho, parecendo uma criancinha.

Kag: Inuyasha, você ta parecendo uma criancinha assim.-fala rindo baixinho.

Inu: Mas é injusto Kagome.

Kag: O que é injusto Inuyasha?

Inu: A Sango tá com você a mais tempo do que eu.

Kag: Isso não é verdade.

Inu: É sim.

Kag: É não, a Sango e eu nos conhecemos a 4 anos e eu e você a 6. Então eu estou a mais tempo com você do que com ela.

Inu: Sim...mas nós vivíamos brigando...então nós não ficávamos sozinhos.-falava enquanto dava beijos em seu pescoço.

Kag: Inuyasha! Eu juro a você que se me deixar ir,depois nós ficamos um dia inteiro juntos, certo?

Inu: Promete?

Kag: É claro.

Inu: Então tá bom. Você pode ir agora a barra tá limpa.

Kag: Brigada.- dá um selinho e sai do armário, e indo em direção ao pátio onde encontrou Sango conversando com Miroku.- Oi, desculpa a demora Sango.

San: Tudo bem.

Mir: Ei Kagome, você por acaso viu o Inuyasha por aí? Ele disse que ia no banheiro e já voltava pelo que parece deveria tá com diarréia- no mesmo instante recebe um belo soco na cabeça dado por Inuyasha que tinha acabado de chegar.

Inu: Eu não estou com diarréia, seu idiota!-falava com raiva- eu só dei uma passada na secretaria.

Mir: Pra que?

Inu: Pra pegar umas coisas.

Mir: Ah...hei Kagome por que seu lábios estão inchados? Por acaso estava beijando alguém?-falava num tom totalmente malicioso.

Kag: Er...eu…só bati a boca na porta.-falava corada.

San: Por que?

Kag: É que quando eu ia entrar no banheiro alguém abriu a porta e bateu na minha boca.-falava rezando para que eles acreditassem.

Inu: _Ela tem uma imaginação e tanto!._

San: Bem...Kagome eu queria te pedir uma coisa?

Kag: O que foi, Sango?

San: É que...sabe o Miroku...-falava nervosa.

Kag: Q que é tem o Miroku?

San: É que ele me chamou para passar as férias com a família dele, lá em Okinawa.

Kag: Sim, Sango e qual é o problema disso? Ele é seu namorado, tem todo o direito de te chamar pra conhecer a família dele.

San: É só que eu vou ficar preocupada com você.

Kag: Por que?

San: Porque você sempre fica aqui nas férias sozinha, e eu sempre ficava com você.

Inu: _Por que ela ficava aqui sozinha?_

Kag: Ora Sango, não se preocupe com isso.

San: Tem certeza?

Kag: Claro.

Mir: Brigadão Kagome!- e a abraça com muita força, fazendo com que um certo hanyou ficasse morrendo de ciúmes por dentro.

Inu: _Eu juro eu eu ainda vou te matar Miroku por tocar nela._ – Miroku a solta e logo vai até Sango.

Mir: Tá vendo? Deu tudo certo.- E a beija fervorosamente.

Inu, Kag: _Ai, como eu queria fazer isso na frente de todo mundo._- pensavam juntos.

Inu: Olha, pessoal, eu acho que deveriam ir para um quarto.- nesse momento eles se separam muito corados.- Uau, o Miroku corado! Isso é um milagre.

Mir: Hum- como uma criança malcriada dá língua pra ele, mas param com as criancices quando escutam o sinal, indicando q o intervalo havia acabado(pq eu escrevi isso? XD)

As aulas acabaram e todos foram pra suas respectivas casas. Kagome chega em casa, e vai direto para seu quarto e se joga na cama e fechando seus olhos, mas os abre surpresa quando escuta uma voz rouca em seu ouvido.

Inu: Você prometeu.- ah como ela amava aquela voz, e logo se vira para ficar de frente para ele.

Kag: Como conseguiu subir aqui? Eu não escutei a porta sendo aberta.

Inu: E quem disse que eu entrei pela porta?

Kag: Como você entrou aqui?

Inu: Ora! Pela janela é claro.

Kag: Pela janela? Mas como?

Inu: Se esqueceu que sou um hanyou, e tenho habilidade.

Kag: É mesmo.

Inu: Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Kag: Pergunte.

Inu: Por que ficava sozinha nas férias, somente com a companhia de Sango.

Kag: É porque eu nunca tive vontade de ir pra minha casa no campo, e não gosto de encontrar com minha família. Isso me faz ter uma idéia.

Inu: Qual? – falava curioso

Kag: Você gostaria de passar as férias comigo na casa de campo em Kioto que meu me deixou?- falava feliz

Inu: Bem...deixa eu vê...

Kag: Você não quer passar as férias comigo?- falava já triste

Inu: Só por uma condição.- falava com um lindo sorriso

Kag: Qual?- falava curiosa

Inu: Você tem cantar para mim.

Kag: Certo, e eu já sei qual vou cantar. Eu fiz essa depois do nosso 1º beijo, enquanto você não chegava.

Inu: Então cante.

Kag: Primeiro você tem que sair de cima de mim.- falava sorrindo

Inu: Por que?

Kag: Pra eu pegar meu violão seu bobo.

Inu: Você também toca violão?- falava surpreso, e saiu de cima dela, ela se levantou da cama e foi pegar seu violão, e se senta numa cadeira ficando de frente para ele e começou a tocar no violão.

Kag: O nome é Kiss me.

_**Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**_

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

So kiss me  


_**So kiss me**_

Inu: Realmente eu adoro a sua voz. –falava enquanto ia se aproximando.

Kag: Só da minha voz?- falava tristonha botando o violão encostado no chão.

Inu: Claro que não...eu também adoro seus lábios...grudados nos meus- com essa ultima frase, ele a puxou a botando debaixo de si novamente, e dando um beijo daquele desentupidor de pia só que muito mais gostoso( por que eu escrevi isso msm?XD ), quando perceberam que estavam ficando sem ar eles se separam um do outro e ficam se olhando.

Kag: Se eu soubesse que toda vez que eu cantasse eu ganharia um beijo desse eu faria um show só pra você- falava com um lindo sorriso.

Inu: Eu não iria reclamar, sua voz é perfeita.

Kag: Pode ser, mas eu não esqueci de quando você cantou lá no bar, você também cantou muito bem. Canta pra mim.

Inu: Ah não, Kagome! Não tô afim!

Kag: Por favor!-falava com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão.

Inu: N-n-não Kagome.- falava gaguejando

Kag: Por favor Inu!- falava com os lábios bem mais perto dele e com os olhos grudados nos dele. Inuyasha só faltava se afogar naqueles lindos olhos verdes claros.

Inu: T-ta bom,mas só uma, certo?

Kag: Certo.-falava alegre.

Ele pegou o violão que estava no chão, se sentou no mesmo lugar que ela estava antes. Olhou para o rosto angelical dela e começou a tocar

**_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you're near  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me_**

Do you know that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay

Ela realmente achava a voz dele linda( vc soh axa isso lindo nele? Tudo nele é Perfeito, a voz, o corpo, a cabeça, simplificando: TUDO! Disculpa aí me empolqguei.XD)

_**So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need**_

Do you know that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay

Can you make them disappear?  
Make them disappear

There's a pain that sleeps inside  
Sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you're near  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need

Do you know that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay

Inu: Gostou?

Kag: Amei.

Inu: Escuta Kagome, sabia que quando a gente chegar em Kioto vai ser nosso aniversario de 1 mês?

Kag: Serio? Que legal.

Inu: É verdade, irá fazer um mês que nós estaremos juntos.

Kag: Mal vejo a hora.

Inu: Também.

Inu: Mudando de assunto, nessa sua casa tem empregados?

Kag: Não, eu só mando os faxineiros limparem pra mim quando eu vou, isso é, raramente, e me viro sozinha.

Inu: Então quer dizer que nós ficaremos sozinhos naquela casa?-fala com um sorriso malicioso.

Kag: É-e...e parece que só tem um quarto com cama.- Kagome estava parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelha que estava.

Inu: Então nós ficaremos no mesmo quarto e na mesma cama?- falava ainda com aquele sorriso.- Não precisa corar Kagome, eu nunca faria alguma coisa que você não quisesse.

Kag: Eu gosto tanto de você, Inu!- fala se jogando em seus braços, e ele a abraça também com a mesma intensidade.

Inu: Inu?- fala com uma sobrancelha levantada

Kag: Não posso chamar meu namorado assim?

Inu: Claro que pode...anjo- fala num sussurro no ouvido dela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No outro dia na faculdade, já no intervalo, Kagome falava com Sango lhe avisando que ela iria passar as férias na casa de campo.

San: E você vai pra lá sozinha?- falava espantada

Kag: eu vou levar um amigo.

Inu: É que amigo é esse?- fala se metendo na conversa com Miroku ao seu lado.

Kag: Nada que lhe diga ao respeito.

San: Vocês dois não começar a brigar, mas conta Kagome, quem é esse amigo?

Inu: Aposto que o namorado dela.

San: Mas é claro que não é, se fosse a Kagome me contaria.

Kag: É-e.

San: Kagome...você tá namorando mesmo- fala baixinho

Kag: Claro que não Sango- falava muito corada

Inu: Então quer dizer que Kagome Higurashi está namorando, quem é o infeliz?

Kag: _Você bobão!_ Ninguém que você conheça Sango.

Mir: Senhorita Kagome com namorado que coisa ótima, ruim para os apaixonados por ela.

San: Tá certo me apresenta ele.

Kag: Não dá ele viajou, e a gente só vai se encontrar em Kioto.

San: Ah que droga, mas pelo menos me conta se ele é bonito.- Nessa hora Inuyasha abre um enorme sorriso malicioso.

Kag: Na verdade, ele é até que feio.- falava enquanto ria internamente por ter visto a cara de Inuyasha.

Mir: Eu não acredito nisso senhorita Kagome.

Kag: É brincadeira, ele é lindo.- com o comentário Inuyasha cora, ele sabia que não era feio, por ser o mais bonito da faculdade, mas escuta isso dela lhe dava arrepios por todo o corpo.

San: Ainda bem, mas ele é legal?

Kag: É sim, as vezes meio cabeça dura e ciumento mas também é muito romântico.

San: Ele deve ser perfeito.-Inuyasha cora mais ainda

Assim o sinal toca e eles vão para a sala. A aula acaba e eles vão para casa, só que dessa vez Inuyasha veio seguindo Kagome. Quando chegaram na casa dela.

Inu: Você realmente me acha romântico?

Kag: Quando você quer, você é.

Inu: Eu te adoro sabia?

Kag: Eu também- E dão um beijo apaixonado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Acabou! Minha gente não pense que foi a fic, foi só esse cap. Bem o q axaram? Legal? Ficou ruim? Me respondam. **

**Ah olha me desculpe quem queria o nome das musiks q eu botei, eu sei q tô meio atrasada pra isso, mas eu vou dizer pra quem quiser:**

**A Kagome cantou: Only Hope-Mandy Moore**

**Inuyasha cantou: Don't Stop Dancing-Creed**

**Eles dançaram: Dust In The Wind-Kansas**

**Eles cantam juntos: Wonderful Journey- Donna Lewis e Richard Marx**

**A Kagome cantou agora: Kiss Me-Six Pence The Richer**

**Inuyasha cantou agora: Disappear- Hoobastank **

**Bem, tá aí e desculpa novamente por meu esquecimento.**

**Agora é o seguinte quem ler SEIS EM UMA REPÚBLICA É SINAL DE CONFUSÃO, respondam a seguinte pergunta: VC AXA Q EU DEVO REFAZER OU DELETAR ESSA FIC? Por favor, é muito importante q respondam, pq o futuro de uma fic esta na mão de vcs e soh de vcs (ai como eu sou dramática), mas eh seriu pessoal, isso n eh soh pra receber reviews, eh muito importante. Mas muito bem, mas msm quem n lê me deixem reviews certo? Até o próximo cap pessoal!**

**JA NE!**

**MK-CHAN160**

**PS: REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **

**PS2: EU TÔ AMANDO O SINAL DE EXCLAMAÇÃO! **

**SINAL DE EXCLAMAÇÃO: TE AMOOOOOOOOO!**


	12. a priemira viajem juntos

OIE! Estou eu aki de volta com mais um cap dessa minha maravilhosa fic (n sou nem nada convencida neh?), bem ela n eh taum maravilhosa assim mas eu faço o q posso, continuando esse cap eu vou dedicar a Linoca ou tb conhecida no site como Natsumi Takashi ( soh q ela n gosta desse nome), eu irei dedicar para ela pq ela simplesmente AMA hentai, e tb pq ela e a Jaque-chan me ajudaram me dando idéias já q eu tive um terrível de um bloqueio, entaum linoca espero q goste do meu 1º hentai, q vai ser justamente na minha 1ª fic, espero q goste, bem vamos ao cap.

**Cap 10: A primeira viajem juntos **

As semanas passram voando, Inuyasha e Kagome haviam ido ao tão esperado show do Linkin Park, Sango e Miroku já haviam viajado no dia anterior, e Kagome estava dando as ultimas ordens para Keiko (é a empregada dela, eu ainda n tinha dado um nome pra ela), mas enquanto ela fazia isso um lindo ser de cabelos prateados e orelhas caninas chegava por trás e fez um sinal de silencio com a mão para a Keiko, e pegou sua namorada no colo de repente, o que fez com que ela desse um grito, mas quando viu os lindos olhos dourados de seu namorado parou e deu lindo sorriso e ele retribuiu o ato.

Inu: Preparada pra nossa viajem?

Kag: Claro que sim, só estava dando uma ultimas recomendações para a Keiko.

Inu: Ótimo, onde estão suas malas?- a colocando de pé do chão.

Kag: Estão ali-Fala apontado pra duas malas do lado da porta de entrada.

Inu: Certo, enquanto você acaba de falar aí, eu vou levar a malas pra o carro.

Kag: Tá bem-Assim ela dá um selinho nele, e ele vai pegar as malas.

(paradinha básica para o vestuário XD)

Kagome estava usando um short jeans nem curto nem longo e uma camiseta verde claro com uma sandália rasteira, os cabelos presos num alto rabo de cavalo e uns óculos escuros em cima da cabeça.

Inuyasha um bermudão verde azul claro e uma regata azul, e uma percata preta.

( voltando a historia :P)

Logo ele colocou as malas no carro e ela havia acabado de falar com Keiko, então ela entrou no carro, ele dirigindo, e começaram a viajem, depois de um tempo Kagome dormiu com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Inuyasha, quando chegaram em Kioto, ele a acordou porque não sabia onde ficava a casa da garota.

Inu: Kagome? Ei Kagome?

Kag: Anh...ah desculpa, eu estava morrendo de sono, o que foi?

Inu: Sabe, eu não sei onde fica sua casa então acho que você deveria me dizer neh?-

Kag: Me desculpa- então ela deu as instruções necessárias pra ele, e assim chegaram na casa dela, que poderia ser classificada como casarão, ela deveria ser enorme, tinha uns 4 quartos enormes, mas q apenas um tinha uma cama ( pessoal, eu realmente sou muito viajada, como eh q uma garota super rica n pode arranjar uma cama com 1 mês de antecedência? Soh nas minhas fics msm xD)

Inu: Por que só tem um quarto arrumado?

Kag: É que um tem computadores, outro é uma sala de musica e o outro tem um bando de tranqueiras, e como eu sempre vim sozinha pra cá nunca precisei ajeitar nada.

Inu: Ah. Mas então qual vai ser nosso quarto?

Kag: Bem...vem comigo!- fala meio envergonhada por se lembrar desse pequeno detalhe. Mas então o levou até o quarto onde eles ficariam, era bastante espaçoso tinha uma cama de casal no centro e um criado mudo de cada lado,um janelão que era entrada para a varanda, uma porta lateral que era o banheiro q possuía um chuveiro e uma banheira e o resto das coisas que se encontra em um banheiro.

Inu: Perfeito.

Kag: Que bom que gostou. Gostaria de conhecer as redondezas?

Inu: Adoraria, anjo.

Kag: Então vamos, Inu.- então foram para fora, e andaram um pouco, até q encontraram um balanço numa arvore do lado de um lindo lago.- Vem aqui Inu, que eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Inu: O que é?- ela o leva até a arvore onde o balanço estava preso e lhe mostra uma coisa.- Mas por que isso tá escrito aí?-fala surpreso, na arvore estava escrito Inuyasha e Kagome dentro de um coração, mas estava quase desaparecendo.

Kag: Bem...sabe é que...se lembra quando eu te disse que te achava bonitinho?

Inu: Aham.

Kag: A verdade é que eu não achava você só bonitinho, eu gostava de você, e uma vez quando vim aqui com meu pai, eu escrevi isso aqui, já que aqui era o meu lugar favorito em todo mundo, só que você começou com a mim xingar, aí eu nunca mais vim aqui.

Inu: Você gostava de mim? Sério?

Kag: Aham- fala meio corada por está fazendo aquela revelação.

Inu: Sabe eu tive uma idéia.- fala com um lindo sorriso.

Kag: Qual?

Inu: O que você acha de nós juntos escrevermos nosso nome naquela arvore, para assim você não ter mais lembranças ruins, não acha?

Kag: Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim.

Inu: Venha-ele vai escrevendo os nomes deles ali com as garras dele.- Pronto!

Kag: Obrigada-e dá um maravilhoso beijo nos lábios dele.

Inu: Puxa, se eu soubesse que eu iria receber um beijo desse por ter escrito nossos nomes em uma arvore então eu acho que irei fazer isso em todas as arvores pra receber milhares desse tão perfeito beijo.

Kag: Você não precisa escrever nossos nomes em todas as arvores já que pode tê-los sempre que quiser, não é? Agora você poderia me empurrar-fala com um lindo sorriso enquanto se sentava no balanço.

Inu: Claro anjo.- e assim começou a balança-la, fazendo com que essa soltasse gostosas risadas conseqüentemente fazendo com que ele também soltasse maravilhosas gargalhadas. De repente ele tem uma idéia, e para de balança-la e a pega no colo.

Kag: Por que fez isso?

Inu: Tive uma idéia.

Kag: Qual idéia?-fala levantando a sobrancelha desconfiada, e ele andando, quando ela vê para onde ele estava andando, seus olhos arregalam rapidamente e começa a gritar- INUYASHA! VOCÊ NÃO FAZER O QUE EU PENSO QUE VAI, NÃO É?

Inu: O que você pensa que eu vou fazer?

Kag: VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME JOGAR NO LAGO!

Inu: Mas eu nunca faria isso.- ela solta um suspiro de relaxamento, mas viu que o soltou cedo demais quando escutou-Mas isso eu faria.- e se joga no lago com ela nos braços.

Kag: Essa água ta congelando, Inuyasha! Inuyasha? Inuyasha cadê você?- ela olhava para todos os lados, mas não o encontrava, mas do nada sentiu sendo puxada para baixo, e se sentir ser abraçada e beijada fazendo com que o frio fosse embora, mas pelo fato de estarem de baixo d'água dificultava a passagem da língua de Inuyasha, então eles sobem para a superfície mas sem desgrudarem os lábios, logo ela sentiu ele fazendo uma pressão maior pra que ela entreabrisse os lábios, coisa que ela fez prontamente, eles ficaram na seguinte posição, Inuyasha segurando a Kagome pela cintura um pouco acima de sua cabeça, ela com as mãos no rosto dele com a cabeça um pouco abaixada para poder beija-lo , mas como sempre por ficarem com falta de ar eles se separam e abrem os olhos cada se afogando, não no lago mas sim nos profundos oceanos de cada um, eles se completam como o sol dourado se pondo no oceano verde ( pessoal eu sei q normalmente falam q o oceano eh azul, mas os olhos dela saum verdes, e na verdade, o oceano tb eh verde, entaum tecnicamente eu n to errada XP).

Inu: Ainda está com frio?- fala com um terno sorriso

Kag: Não, não mais.- fala abraçando ele.

Inu: Eu estou adorando ficar com você assim, mas já está escurecendo, então é melhor voltarmos, não acha?

Kag: É você tem razão, vamos.

Assim que eles saem da água logo sentem choque térmico, e Kagome por ser uma simples humana começa a tremer de frio, Inuyasha percebendo isso a abraça para esquenta-la e é claro, tê-la por perto.

Inu: _Ai, como eu adoro te-la assim perto de mim._- pensava

Kag:_ Por que quando estou nos braços dele eu me sinto tão...Tão...Protegida?-_pensava.

Mas ele sabia que se quisessem chegar logo, teriam que se separarem e ela ficaria com frio novamente se isso acontecesse, então a pegou no colo e começou a andar.

Kag: Por que está fazendo isso?- já não sentindo mais frio por ter o corpo dele tão perto no seu.

Inu: Ora, se eu não fizesse isso você voltaria a sentir frio.

Kag: Mas você não está com frio também?

Inu: Eu sou um hanyou, anjo, eu não sinto frio, só em altas temperaturas.

Kag: Ah, eu não sabia.- ficaram conversando mais um pouco e então finalmente chegaram na casa, assim Inuyasha a bota no chão- Obrigada, Inu! Acho melhor tomarmos banho, não é?

Inu: É, então você vai tomar no do quarto e eu tomo no do corredor.

Kag: Certo.

Primeiramente Inuyasha vai com Kagome para o quarto, para poder pegar as roupas, logo sai e ela vai tomar o seu. Inuyasha acaba primeiro e vai para o quarto, mas não esperava encontrar Kagome se trocando (pessoal ela ta de toalha, mas pode se dizer q a toalha era meio q transparente, na dava pra ver tudo, mas alguma coisa dava) e quando ela percebe cora violentamente como ele.

Inu: Desculpa-fala e fecha a porta - _Como ela pode ser tão..._

Depois de um tempo ela sai do quarto ainda um pouco corada pelo ocorrido e procura pelo Inuyasha, e o encontra na sala sentado no sofá olhando para o nada perdido em pensamentos, mas sai deles quando percebe que Kagome havia se sentado no seu lado.

Inu: Ah...bem...sabe..eu...queria...pedir...desculpas...por ter...visto...você se...trocando e...

Kag: Não se preocupe Inuyasha, e se acalme, tá bem?- fala com um lindo sorriso-Eu sei que você não fez por mal e, além disso, por que você iria querer me ver "naquelas condições"? Não tem razão, já que eu não tenho um corpo bonito.

Inu: Do que está falando? Você tem o corpo mais perfeito que já vi por que não iria querer ver? Quer dizer...eu não fiz de propósito, eu...

Kag: Eu entendi Inu, e obrigada por me achar bonita.

Inu: Eu não disse que você é bonita, eu disse que você é...perfeita- fala essa ultima palavra como um sussurro no ouvido dela causando arrepios nessa.

Kag: O-obrigada. Você está com fome?

Inu: Pra falar a verdade estou...e muito.

Kag: Então vamos fazer uma coisa gostosa e rápida.

Inu: O que?- fala meio corado por pensar no que ela está pensando.

Kag: Vamos fazer ramen e pelo que me lembro é sua comida favorita, certo?

Inu: Aham, você tem uma ótima memória, realmente é minha comida favorita.

Kag: Então vem fazer comigo.

Ele cora novamente e vai com ela fazer o ramen, ela fala para ele pegar a panela que ela ela vai pegar o ramen no armário mas por esse ser muito alto não consegue alcançar e então sente um corpo colar no seu e pegar o ramen.

Inu: Pronto aqui está.- fala no pé do ouvido dela causando mais arrepios.

Kag: Obrigada Inu- se virando para com os lábios perigosamente perto mas para a infelicidade de seu namorado que pensava que iria tocar os lábios dela, ela sai de perto dele vai abrir o ramen.

Inu: Ei Kagome...não vale.

Kag: Não vale o que? Não entendi.-fala com uma cara de inocente.

Inu: Você entendeu sim, por que a gente não se beijou?- fala abraçando a cintura dela e dando leves selinhos na base do pescoço.

Kag: Ahh- fala gemendo um pouco, ele não sabia por que mas não conseguia se controlar.

Inu: Hein? Por que?- agora falava no ouvido dela e depois deu uma pequena mordida nesta, causando mais arrepios nela e a fazendo soltar mais gemidos, logo a virá para deixa-la de frente para si, e assim tomou os lábios dela com um enorme desejo sentido pelos dois, então a foi empurrando para a sala novamente sem se soltarem e a foi empurrando para se deitar assim ficando por cima dela, e suas mãos iam abaixando as alças da blusa dela e assim foi descendo os lábio para o ombro dela enquanto suas mãos iam subindo pela coxa dela e ia subindo a blusa, mas quando iria chegar na parte dos seios, ela o empurra de leve fazendo com que ele parasse e se separasse um pouco (pensaram q ia ser agora neh? Eu sou má, muito má...HAHAHAHAHAHA), isso fez com que ele abrisse os olhos e a olhassem interrogativamente.

Kag: Desculpa, mas ainda não estou pronta...me desculpe- fala com uma expressão triste no rosto.

Inu: Não se preocupe, eu entendo você.-fala a abraçando carinhosamente.

Kag: Eu gosto tanto de você Inu.

Inu: Eu também meu anjo, não vou fazer nada que você não esteja pronta.

Kag: Obrigada-e dá um enorme beijo nele.

Inu: Mas você não tá ajudando fazendo isso.-Fala com um sorriso.

Kag: Então você não quer que eu te beije mais?-Fala com uma cara inocente- Se é isso tudo bem, por mim não vai fazer a menor falta- e se levanta deixando um Inuyasha muito incrédulo no sofá.- É melhor eu ir fazer o ramen.

Inu: Ei...Eu não quis dizer isso, espera.- fala se levantando e indo atrás dela.

Kag: Não? Se você disse que só por tê-lo beijado eu não o estava ajudando a se controlar então acredito que não deseja que eu o beije mais não é?

Inu: É claro que não, eu posso viver sem fazer outras coisas com você, mas não conseguirei viver sem tocar seus lábios.

Kag: Eu estava brincando seu bobo, mas acho melhor nós irmos fazer nossos ramens porque eu ainda tô com fome e por ter começado "aquilo" agente acabou esquecendo.- dando ênfase no aquilo, e caminhando novamente em direção a cozinha, no final Inuyasha a ajudou a fazer e ele comeu 8 potes e ela 5, depois eles foram para o quarto e Kagome começou a procurar sua roupa de dormir, mas não achava de maneira alguma.

Kag: ESSA NÃO! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!- isso fez com que Inuyasha que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto tampasse suas lindas e fofinhas orelhinhas ( eu acho q eu tenhu q começar a me controlar neh?).

Inu: O que aconteceu Kagome? Por que está gritando?

Kag: Eu esqueci minhas roupas de dormir.

Inu: E qual o problema?

Kag: O problema senhor Inuyasha é que com que roupa eu vou dormir agora? As minhas roupas são todas apertadas e não vou usar minhas saias para dormir.- sem se virar para ele ainda tentando achar uma roupa.

Inu: Se esse é o problema então eu já sei a solução.

Kag: E qual seria?

Inu: Ora...É só eu emprestar um blusão meu, que acredito que vá ficar enorme em você, logo ele não é apertado.

Kag: É pode ser, então...me empresta...aí. –só agora que ela havia percebido que ele estava somente com uma calça de dormir deixando seu abdômen a mostra fazendo ela corar furiosamente.

Inu: O que aconteceu, está doente?

Kag: Claro que não, então cadê a blusa que você disse que iria me emprestar?

Inu: Tá aqui, tem certeza que está bem?

Kag: É claro, agora eu vou me trocar espera aí, já volto.- e entra no banheiro, e ele deita na cama pensando no que havia acontecido com ele até aquele momento, mas é tirado de seus pensamentos quando a porta do banheiro é aberta e por ela sai uma Kagome com a sua blusa vermelha que ia até a metade das coxas dela e como ela, quando o viu, cora furiosamente.- Agora sou eu que pergunto: você está bem?

Inu: É claro, e eu acho melhor você se deitar logo, está muito frio pode ficar doente. _Se eu continuar a olhando com essa roupa acho que não vou conseguir me controlar._

Kag: Tem razão.- e vai em direção a cama e entra debaixo das cobertas e por estar com frio se abraça a Inuyasha que sente um enorme arrepio por ter aquele corpo tão perto de si.- Gostou do nosso 1º dia juntos aqui?

Inu: Claro...por que haveria de não gostar se você estava do meu lado?

Kag: Você é um puxa-saco sabia disso?

Inu: Por que me xinga por estar dizendo a verdade?

Kag: Tá certo, sabe...Hannnnnn...eu estou começando a ficar com sono então boa noite Inu.- falou enquanto bocejava (pra quem n entendeu ta?) se aconchegou melhor em seu mais novo "travesseiro".

Inu: E eu não vou ganhar meu beijo de boa noite?

Kag: Coitadinho, toma - e dá um selinho nele.- Melhorou?

Inu: Muito.

Assim ele a abraça mais e dormem juntos. Então se passou 1 uma semana e eles continuaram a dormir juntos (pessoal era soh dormir msm, tah?), e Inuyasha continuava se segurando, eles já haviam conhecido a cidade e também haviam ficados conhecidos por assim dizer, vocês devem estar se perguntado: por que? Eu vou explicar, no dia em que eles foram conhecer a cidade, isso é, um dia depois da chegada deles, a Inuyasha atacou um cara pois este estava dando em cima da Kagome e quase que ele conseguia dar um beijo nela mas o Inuyasha ficou tão cego de ciúme que quase que matava o cara se não fosse pela Kagome que conseguiu acalma-lo, o cara? Ah esse aí vai passar um bom tempo no hospital, bota tempo nisso. Bem voltando a nossa historia, o resto da semana passou sem mais coisas importantes, logo chegou um dia muito importante para os dois, na verdade não era um dia, e sim, "o" dia, esse era o aniversario.

Kag: Bom dia, Inu.-fala dando um selinho de leve nos lábios dele.

Inu: Bom dia, anjo.-ele dá um sorriso travesso- Qual o porque do café da manhã?

Kag: O que? Quer dizer que você não se lembra?- fala com um semblante triste.

Inu: O que você acha?- Fala dando um maravilhoso beijo nela- É claro...que eu me lembro- fala se recuperando da falta de ar que o beijo causou.

Kag: Nunca mais faça isso, viu? Eu quase que morria aqui, pensando que você havia se esquecido do nosso aniversario.

Inu: Você realmente achou que eu iria me esquecer de uma data tão importante pra mim? Eu nunca me esqueceria disso. Mas agora o que você acha de em vez de tomarmos café da manhã nós formos para o lago, dessa vez com roupas de banho, e fazermos um pinique no lugar do café da manhã?

Kag: Acho perfeito.

Inu: Então vamos.

Então levantam e vão se trocar, Kagome bota um biquíni verde estilo exercito só que o verde mais forte é um verde claro, esse prende no pescoço e a parte de baixo é de laço, botou uma tomara-que-caia branca escrito let's rock e um short jeans curto básico por cima no biquíni, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo os óculos pretos e uma sandália rasteira marrom chocolate. O Inuyasha estava com uma bermuda vermelha com os bolsos beje e uma regata vermelha com o número 56 de branco e a mesma percata preta com a qual viajou.(voltando a historia...) Os dois abriram a porta ao mesmo tempo e se encontrando no corredor com lindos sorrisos.

Inu: Linda...Como sempre.

Kag: Obrigada, você também está bonito.

Logo saem e decidem ir de bicicleta dessa vez, em alguns minutos depois eles chegam no mesmo local onde havia o balanço e a arvore, eles estendem uma toalha no chão e começam a comer, depois eles decidem entrar no lago quando Kagome tira a sua roupa (pessoal lembrem, ela estava com o biquíni por baixo) Inuyasha ficou deslumbrado com tanta beleza e se lembra de quando a viu só de toalha e cora, mas o mesmo acontece com ela quando ele decide tirar a blusa, mas então eles param com aquilo e entram no lago, como da outra vez Kagome sente o frio da água então para ajudar Inuyasha começa a jogar água nela e ela para revidar também começa a jogar nele, e quem visse aquilo iria pensar que eram duas crianças brincando, mas se prestassem mais atenção perceberia que era somente um casal de jovens tentando retomar todo o tempo perdido por meros maus entendidos, se passado um tempo eles saem e ficam sentados na toalha, Kagome sentada tocando nas orelhinhas de Inuyasha que estava deitado em seu colo.

Kag: Ah, desculpe eu me esqueci que você não gostava que tocassem nelas.-tirando as mãos das orelhinhas.

Inu: Ei, eu falei isso porque não gosto que a fiquem tocando, mas eu amo quando você as toca, então continua vai, estava tão bom.

Kag: Claro-fala sorrindo mas um pouco corada.

Para vocês verem como a coisa tava boa, eles só voltaram ao anoitecer, e vão se arrumar, pois haviam decidido ir para uma boate. Inuyasha ficou pronto 1º, ele usava uma blusa pólo azul escura com uma jaqueta de couro preta e uma calça jeans escura e um tênis, ele estava lá em baixo segurando o presente dela.

Inu: _Será que ela vai gostar? E se não? O que eu vou fazer?_- pensava aflito mas esquece essa aflição quando escuta a voz dela no começo da escada, e quase baba com a visão a sua frente, ela usava somente um top bege que prendia no pescoço e na costa, deixando toda a sua barriga a mostra com uma saia preta de tecido leve com alguns babados que iam até a metade da coxa com um casaco de camurça marrom escura e uma bota de bico cano alto da preta, os cabelos estava soltos somente uma pequena parte estava presa para trás com uma pequena fivela.

Kag: Então...como estou?- já no final da escada e se aproximando com as mãos para trás.

Inu: Ainda pergunta?- dando um selinho nela.

Kag: Olha...esse é o seu presente...espero que goste.- estende o presente, ele o pega e o abre, e encontra um colar dourado em forma de coração que abria, e dentro havia uma foto dos dois se beijando, ele com a mão na cintura dela e ela com a mão no pescoço dele, ele reconheceu aquela foto, eles pediram para um casal de turistas para a tirarem.- É para você se lembrar de mim, aonde quer que você esteja.-sorrindo lindamente.

Inu: Eu não preciso disso para me lembrar de você,-botando o colar ficando dentro da blusa- Mas obrigado...Agora...Bem...Esse é o seu presente...Olhe...Se não gostar, eu vou entender...Eu não tenho muito jeito para escolher presentes.- ele mostra a caixinha de veludo e a entrega virando o rosto para o lado, quando ela abre seus olhos ao ver um lindo colar com um pingente em forma de bola rosa que parecia ser de vidro.- O nome desta jóia é jóia de quatro almas, dizem que quem a criou foi uma sacerdotisa chamada Midorico(n sei se eh com "c" ou com "k" entaum dexa assim) , falam que ela lutou contra vários youkais, e no final os prendeu em seu coração, e essa jóia é o conjunto de amor, coragem, amizade e sabedoria, e eu acho que você tem todas essa qualidades, por isso pensei que iria gostar.- falava ainda sem se virar para ela, mas vira o rosto quando a sentiu se jogar em cima dele dando um maravilhoso abraço.

Kag: Eu amei, brigada Inu.

Inu: Gostou mesmo?

Kag: É claro, olhe nos meus olhos e veja se estou mentindo?- virando o rosto dele para encara-la, e ele pode ver que ela realmente não estava mentindo e dá um sorriso ao qual ela corresponde - Pode botar em mim?- se virando pra ele com o colar na mão e levantando o cabelo deixando sua nuca a mostra .

Inu: Anh...claro- e coloca o colar ( como ele botou com akelas garras? Vai saber ), com o colar já colocado ela solta o cabelo.

Kag: Vamos?

Inu: Vamos não, você realmente pensa que eu vou deixar você sair assim para aquela cabanda toda de homens dando em cima de você?

Kag: Eu acredito que eles não vão nem se aproximar quando virem você comigo, depois do que você fez com aquele cara?

Inu: Eu sei, mas também não gosto vê-los comendo você com os olhos.

Kag: Ora qual o problema? Deixa eles me comerem com os olhos, você pode me comer com a boca, não é? (GENTE, ESSA FRASE FOI FEITA ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA AMIGA DO PEITO LINOCA, eu sei q o cap foi dedicado a ela, mas eu keria dizer msm assim P) - fala com um sorriso maroto.

Inu: É-e-e mesmo?

Kag: Claro, mas só quando voltarmos.

Inu: Certo.- fala com um sorriso maroto também.

Vão em direção ao carro e seguem seu caminho, que seria a boate, em minutos chegam ao lugar escolhido, assim que entram cada um chama a atenção de seu sexo oposto, e os dois ficam com ciúmes um do outro por isso apertam mais as mãos que estavam juntas, e se dirigem a uma pequena mesa para dois e sentam nestas, e pedem suas bebidas, e começam a conversar coisas fúteis.

Inu: A senhorita gostaria de dançar? – fala fazendo reverencia como no passado com um lindo sorriso.

Kag: Mas é claro, nobre senhor.- fala dando pequenas risadas.

Ele vão em direção a pista de dança, na qual tocava uma musica agitada, do estilo cubana, e pelo jeito que dançavam, parecia que eram profissionais, mas na verdade os dois só seguiam os próprios instintos.

_I ain't come to fight tonight  
Too many ladies up in here tonight  
Everybody report to the dance floor please (grab a girl)_

I never really knew that you could dance like this  
She make her man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa  


**_The way you move, you've got me hypnotized  
Especially when I look into those eyes  
Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga_**

Hey girl, I can see your body movin' and it's driving me crazy  
And I did not have the slightest idea until I saw you dancin'  
The way you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody could ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected the way you right and left it  
So you could keep on digging it

Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día  
Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día

I never really knew that you could dance like this  
She make her man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa

Eles davam rodopios, Kagome era jogada para frente depois trazida de volta indo de encontro com o corpo de Inuyasha, ficando com a boca perigosamente perto das dele, mas para provocar um pouco se separava voltando a dançar, as vezes eles rebolavam com os corpos grudados, e assim ficou o resto da musica.

**_The way you move, you've got me hypnotized  
Especially when I look into those eyes  
Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga_**

Hey boy, now that I see your new rhythm  
I'm in a state of shock now  
The way I can see your body movin'  
And I don't want you to stop now  
I like the way you approach me so sensually  
You got me in a daze, boy  
I can't ignore the way you're dancin'  
You got me in a trance and I can't explain it

Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día  
Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día

I never really knew that you could dance like this  
She make her man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa

The way you move, you've got me hypnotized  
Especially when I look into those eyes  
Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga

Senorita, feel the conga  
Let me see you move like you come from Havana

Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that  
Hey, you Papi, don't you stop it  
I wanna see you move your body  
Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that

Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día  
Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día

I never really knew that you could dance like this  
She make her man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa

The way you move, you've got me hypnotized  
Especially when I look into those eyes  
Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga

Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día  
Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día

Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día  
Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día

I never really knew that you could dance like this  
She make her man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa

The way you move, you've got me hypnotized  
Especially when I look into those eyes  
Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga

I never really knew that you could dance like this  
She make her man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa

The way you move, you've got me hypnotized  
Especially when I look into those eyes  
Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga 

Assim que essa música acabou começou uma lenta, e por ser desse tipo eles juntaram mais o corpo, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e ele pela cintura dela, como se estivesse com medo dela fugir, nesse momento ambos relembraram do dia na boate com seus amigos.

_We Belong Together_

Verse 1  
I didn't mean it when I said  
I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing,  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed  
I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting   
Here beside myself  
Guess I didn't know you  
You'd guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt 

Eles se olhavam nos olhos somente sorrindo como só tivesse os dois ali, esquecendo todo o resto a sua volta.

_**Pre-Chorus 1  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here cause baby**_

Chorus 1  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together

Verse 2   
I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break   
And then I hear Babyface  
"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart

Pre-Chorus 2  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
Throwing things, crying tryin'  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life baby

Chorus 2  
When you left I lost a part of me   
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough   
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up   
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together baby

Outro  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up   
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together 

No final seus lábios se encontraram, e eles puderam escutar os aplausos da "platéia" que os assistia, envergonhados eles se retiram da pista de dança, e voltam para a mesa deles, e assim se passou à noite, eles ficaram lá até a meia-noite, dançando, rindo, discutindo por ciúmes, se beijando, enfim, fazendo tudo que um casal de namorados, ex-inimigos, fazem no aniversario de namoro de um mês. Ele para o carro na garagem, sai e da à volta nele e abre a porta para que ela pudesse sair, assim que ela fica de pé em frente a ele, ele pergunta.

Inu: Você estava falando serio sobre aquilo quando disse que você estava pronta?- fala com a voz receosa.

Kag: É claro que sim, Inu.- fala sussurrando esse último, e em seguida dando uma leve mordiscada na orelha deste. Tendo o consentimento dela, ele começa a beija-la de maneira apaixonada e a empurrando para a entrada da casa, Kagome abre a porta de costa, e andando para trás com as mãos no rosto de Inuyasha e ele com a mãos na cintura dela, assim que chegam no pé da escada, ele a pega no colo, sem desgrudar seus lábios do dela, entra no quarto chutando a porta, fazendo com que a garota, que se encontrava em seus braços, soltasse gostosas risadas com os lábios ainda prensados aos seus e esse também sorriu perante aquela ação, ele a colocou delicadamente na cama ficando por cima dela, então começa a dá selinhos no pescoço dela, soltando gemidos nela, enquanto fazia isso, suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, primeiro ele tirou o casaco dela e ela o dele (pessoal os sapatos eles já haviam tirado, XD), ele começou a tirar a saia dela ainda a beijando, esta usava uma calcinha de renda preta (mucho sexy! P), ela tira a blusa dele, suas mãos andavam por aquele corpo, formados de músculos bem definidos e logo foram para a calça dele, a tirando rapidamente, deixando este só de cueca, ele com suas mãos ágeis, tira o top dela ficando paralisado pela perfeição daquele corpo a sua frente, ela fazia o mesmo, cansado de só ficar observando, dá novamente uma beijo nela, só d3esta vez cheio de desejo, luxuria, paixão e outros sentimentos impossíveis de serem descritos. Seus lábios vão descendo da boca, para o queixo, o pulso, o colo, e logo indo para um dos seios percebeu que este já estava rígido, e o sugou, enquanto a outra mão se encaixava perfeita no outro, depois ele fez o mesmo no outro, ao termino disso, ele continuou a descer com pequenos selinhos deixando um rastro de fogo na pele dela, até que chegou como os caretas falam "a zona proibida" ( adorei escrever isso P), e arrancou a calcinha dela, e fez "aquilo" lá ( pessoal eu n escrevi pq eu axo nojento...urgh), viu que o gosto dela realmente era maravilhoso como imaginava, por culpa deste ato, ele conseguia arrancar gemidos da boca dela, e subiu novamente, assim que fez isso ela que tirou a ultima peça de roupa dele, e mudou de posição, ficando por cima desta vez, como ele fez ela foi dando leves beijos no decorrer do corpo dele, até que chegou nas partes intimas dele ( pessoal eu n tenhu coragem pra escrever oq eh desculpa ( ), e o chupou agora causando gemidos nele, e depois subiu como ele, e se beijaram novamente.

Inu: Você realmente te...- é calado por um beijo que o pegou de surpresa, mas que continha neste a resposta que procurava.- Eu também nunca fiz isso, então sou tão inexperiente como você, mas vou tentar ser o mais carinhoso possível certo, anjo?

Kag: Certo.- fala sussurrando.

Mudaram novamente de posição, e ele começou a penetra-la, ela estava com as mãos nas orelhinhas dele (tava demorando neh?), o estimulando ainda mais, ele tentava ser carinhoso, mas estava quase perdendo o auto-controle escutando ela gemer, mas o perdeu totalmente quando ela pede pra ele acelerar, é aí que ele começa mesmo, assim chegam ao orgasmo juntos, ele cai para o lado todo suado como ela, a puxa pela cintura e ficam se olhando com olhares que nenhum dos dois já haviam vistos.

Inu, Kag: _Eu te amo _–pensam ao mesmo tempo, e por estarem muito cansados logo adormecem.

( VCS PENSAM Q ACABOU? MAS N ACABOU N! AXO Q VCS DEVEM ESTAR FELIZES COM ISSO NEH? EH PQ EU TENHU AINDA ALGUNS PLANOS PARA ESSE CAP, ENTAUM VAMOS LÁ)

Ele a observava dormir, realmente parecia um anjo, ela se encontrava com a cabeça encostada no peito dele.

Inu: _Será que tudo aquilo era um sonho? Pois se for não quero acordar nunca._ – ele dá um selinho nela e diz- Vamos anjo, acorde, não pode dormir o dia todo, só porque fez um pouco de exercício, não quer dizer que pode dormir o dia todo – sorri malicioso.

Kag: Que exercício? Não me lembro de ter feito nada ontem nada.- fala abrindo os olhos verdes que pareciam ter ganhado um brilho diferente.

Inu: O que? Quer dizer que você não se lembra? Por acaso quer ajuda para se lembrar, não me importaria de fazer tudo de novo. – falava com um sorriso malicioso maior ainda, dando leves mordidas nos ombros.

Kag: Não precisa não, acabei de lembrar. E agora a única coisa que quero é tomar um bom banho.

Inu: Posso ir com você? Afinal não tem mais nada para esconder, não é?

Kag: Acho que tem razão, então tá, mas eu tô com tanta preguiça de levantar.

Inu: Isso não é problema.- a pega no colo deixando cair o lençol que cobria o corpo dela, deixando-o a mostra, ele a levou para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água cair sobre eles, a encostou na parede fazendo com que esta se enrolasse em volta dele com as pernas, e continuaram a se beijar ali. E assim ficaram durante um bom tempo. ( bota tempo nisso...HAHAHAHA)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Agora acabou msm, espero q tenham gostado do meu hentai, ele foi o meu 1º, q emoção, axo q vou xorar... BRINCADEIRA!Bem...eu queria agradecer a Linoca por ter me ajudado, BRIGADA AMIGA! E como vcs sabem esse cap foi totalmente dedicado a ela. O nome das musiks são:**

**Dance like this- Wyclef Jean Feat. ** **Claudette Or**

**We belong together- Mariah Carey**

**Desejo muito q tenham gostado do cap, sei q demorei muito mas pensem, esse foi o meu maior cap, teve 22 pags, eh pouco neh? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...E tb nesse cap tive muitos bloqueios, meus 1ºs bloqueios, e além disso viajei muito e tive q estudar pra poder recuperar minha nota, q para a minha sorte consegui, e fikei sabendo disso hj D... Agora, por depois de ter passado por tantos problemas e ter me esforçado tanto, axo q mereço pelo menos umas 20 reviews hehehehe brincadeira, se eu receber uma já vai tá de bom tamanho ) Mas n eh por isso q vcs vaum deixar de me deixar reviews neh? Me mandei, viu?**

**BJOKS meus amores,**

**JA NE,**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººMKCHAN160ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**


	13. visitas surpresas e a aposta

E aí povo? Beleza? Eu sei pessoal q o hentai fikou uma DROGA total, mas me dêem um desconto foi o meu 1º e eu soh tenho 13 anos , oq vcs keriam? Vamo dexa isso keto msm...n sei se vcs vaum gostar deste cap, quem me deu a idéia pra esse cap foi a Ju, isso já faz muito tempo ela n deve nem lembrar , mas eu tenho q dizer neh? Vcs devem ta pensando pq eu demorei tanto pra postar e dessa vez eu tenho somente três, mas muito boa razões, que são: eu tava de mudança e aí tiveram q desligar o pc, e quando eu me mudei a droga n keria pegar e ainda tem q a net demorou quase 4 meses pra voltar, eu quase q morro por isso, por essa razão n me xamem d lerda q n consegue escrever rápido, viu? Eu escrevo rápido o problema eh as idéias, e já q a maioria de vcs saum escritores tb devem entender, vamo dexar d papo furado...Vamos lá...

Cap 11: Visitas surpresa e a aposta 

Depois do demorado banho, eles finalmente saem do banheiro, e começam a se trocar, assim que se encontraram prontos ele a puxa para si e lhe dá um ardente beijo e "sem querer" caem na cama ( eh incrível q na vida real isso nunk acontece ai ai... ), ele começa a dar pequenos beijos no rosto dela enquanto a mão ia passeando pelo corpo dela, e ela ficava com os olhos fechados sentindo tudo aquilo, e ele ia começar a fazer caricias mais fortes quando ela o afasta um pouco.

Inu: O que foi?

Kag: Você não se cansa não Inuyasha?

Inu: quando se tem uma namorada como você quem é que vai pensar em cansaço?

Kag: meu deus, como você tem fogo...

Inu: E você não? Você tá aí falando de mim, mas eu posso sentir que está excitada também, como eu sei disso? Meu olfato é mais apurado Kagome.- a corta e aponta pra o próprio nariz.

Kag: O que você queria? Que eu não ficasse excitada enquanto fica me dando esses beijos?- fala cruzando os braços debaixo dele.

Inu:Se gosta então por que reclama?

Kag: Eu não tenho tanta energia como você Inuyasha.

Inu: Mas você dormiu a noite inteira.

Kag: Você realmente parece uma criança às vezes Inuyasha.

Inu: Mas você adora essa criança aqui, vai dizer que não? – e começa a dar beijos atrás da orelha dela, e descendo pelo pescoço.

Inu: Tem certeza disso?- fala em seu pescoço, deixando sua respiração tocar-lhe e causar-lhe um arrepio.

Kag: Tá bom desisto, que vá pro inferno, você não iria desistir mesmo.

Inu: Pode ter certeza que não.-com um sorriso malicioso.

Kag: Tudo bem então, mas não vá se acostumando não, viu? Às vezes eu penso que você é pior que o Miroku.

Inu: Posso ser pior se eu quiser, mas diferente dele, eu só sou assim com apenas uma única pessoa...E essa é você.- e a beija calorosamente, quando ia começar novamente as caricias, eles escutam batidas na porta.- Não é possível.

Kag: O que foi?

Inu: O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

Kag: Eles quem Inuyasha? Eu não estou entendendo nada, quem é que está batendo lá embaixo?- e escutam de novo as batidas na porta e a voz de uma pessoa muito conhecida por eles.- Não pode ser.

Inu: Mas são.

Kag: Eu pensei que eles estavam na casa da mãe dele.

Inu: Mas pelo jeito eles resolveram passar pra fazer uma visitinha.

Kag: Mas Sango não me avisou nada e o Miroku também não avisou a você também, não é?

Inu: Acho que avisou.

Kag: Como assim você acha?

Inu: Ele me mandou uma mensagem ontem, mas eu achei que fosse besteira e nem li.

Kag: Como você pode ter pensado nisso?

Inu: Porque normalmente é besteira.

Kag: Mas espera um minuto aí, por que ele mandou uma mensagem para você? Já que ele não sabe que você está aqui.

Inu: Provavelmente para falar que iria conhecer uma das casas de Kagome Higurashi. Mas isso não importa mais, o que importa é que eles estão aqui, então o que vamos fazer, eles pensam que você está aqui com o seu namorado, coisa que você está, mas eles não sabem que o seu namorado sou eu.

Kag: Eu não sei.-e escutam novamente as batidas.-

Inu: Já sei.

Kag: O que?

Inu: Ignoramos aí eles pensam que a gente não tá e vão embora.

Kag: Mas eles iriam voltar novamente.

Inu: Até lá já bolamos alguma coisa.

Kag: Tudo bem acho, mas é insuportável ficar escutando essas batidas na porta.

Inu: Nem me fale, você que tem a audição normal tá ruim, imagina pra mim?

Kag: È verdade, não dá agüentar isso, acho melhor atender.

Inu: Sim, mas o que você vai dizer para eles?

Kag: Acabei de ter uma idéia.

Inu: Qual?

Kag: Eu digo que meu namorado foi embora assim eles não desconfiam de nada.

Inu: Certo - e escutam de novo as batidas que começaram a ficar mais fortes e os gritos mais altos.- Acho melhor ir logo.

Kag: Também acho, vai se esconder.

Inu: Já vou...Já vou.

Ela saiu correndo pela escada e abriu a porta e nesse exato momento Sango estava com uma das pernas levantada preparada para chutar a porta.

Kag: Oi gente, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

San:Kagomeeeeeeee, como eu tava com saudades sua.

Kag: eu também Sango, mas o que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse na casa da família do Miroku.

San: É que eu tava morrendo de vontade de conhecer o seu namorado misterioso. Então cadê ele?

Kag: Ah que pena, ele foi embora ontem, Sango.

San: Embora? Mas ainda tá no comecinho das férias, por que ele foi embora?

Kag: Uma tia morreu, e ele teve que ir.

San: Mas que droga, eu vim correndo de lá só pra poder conhecer ele, e ele foi embora.

Mir: Não fique assim Sangozinha...- passando a mão em lugares impróprios e levou um tapa.- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

San: Eu já disse pra não me chamar de Sangozinha e segundo também já disse pra parar de passar a mão em mim.

Mir: Desculpa Sangozi...- e recebe um olhar cortante.- ...Sango.

San: Assim tá melhor, mas então já que ele foi embora, você ficou aqui sozinha Kagome, portanto a gente vai ficar aqui com você.

Kag: Não precisa Sango, além disso, amanhã mesmo eu tô voltando pra capital.

San: tudo culpa desse cara, mas a gente fica aqui de qualquer maneira.

Kag: Me desculpe Sango, mas não tem quarto pra vocês dormirem aqui.

San: Não tem quarto? Então onde era que o seu namorado dormia, e falando nisso, qual o nome dele?

Kag: Ele dormia comigo e...- cora violentamente com a frase dita.

Mir: Uau, senhorita Kagome, não sabia que já fazia isso com seus namorados.- com um sorrido malicioso.

Kag: a gente não fez nada Miroku.

Inu: _Não fez "nada" mesmo.-_ ele estava escondido no andar de cima apenas observando os três, e é claro para se certificar que Miroku não faria nenhuma sem-vergonhice dele. Havia ficado triste por saber que eles iriam voltar, assim não poderia ficar dormindo mais com a sua Kagome.

San: Tá, mas qual o nome dele?

Kag: O nome dele é...

San: É...

Mir: É...

Kag: É...Panaberto Pekopon ( gnt eu tirei esse nome d um dos episódios do inu), todos, inclusive Inuyasha, ficaram com uma gota enorme na cabeça, logo Sango e Miroku caem, literalmente, na gargalhada.

San: Você...não podia...ter arranjado...um...namorado com um...nome mais bonitinho não, Kagome?

Mir: É verdade Kagome...quem é a mãe que fez a maldade de batizar o próprio filho de...de...PANABERTO PEKOPON ( eu realmente amo esse nome, morro de rir d soh d pensar hahahaahaha)- e começa a rir de novo.

Inu: _Ela não podia ter inventado um nome melhorzinho, não?_

Kag: Gente é serio, e aonde vocês irão dormir então? Já que não podem dormir aqui.

San: A gente vai pra um hotel na cidade.

Kag: Me desculpem, por isso irei pagar a conta pra vocês.

Mir: Que é isso Kagome, agente que veio sem avisar, você não tem culpa de nada.

Kag: Mas eu insisto.

San: Não se preocupe, agora vamos fazer alguma coisa, alguma idéia?

Mir: Faz tempo que eu não vou a cidade, gostaria de revê-la.

San: Eu também, então vamos.

Kag: Não sei, eu to cheia de preguiça, acabei de acordar.

San: Sem essa agora Kagome, você vai com a gente e pronto, não vou deixar você sozinha aqui, vá se arrumar logo, vamos rápido rápido.

Kag: Ta bem, já vou já vou.

Assim ela sobe, e entra no quarto, e encontra o Inuyasha sentado na cama com um olhar perdido, e com as orelhinhas abaixadas, fato que ela achou muito fofo.

Kag: Por que está com essa cara, Inu?- e senta ao lado dele e bota a mão em cima da dele.

Inu: Não é nada.- E vira o rosto para o lado oposto.

Kag: Como não? Vamos me conte, por favor.

Inu: Já disse que não é nada.

Kag: Tudo bem então, pelo que parece você gostou da idéia de voltarmos amanhã, já que não diz nada, acho melhor você ir arrumando suas coisas, eu vou trocar de roupa porque eles querem rever a cidade, xau.- e se levanta e pega uma roupa e se tranca no banheiro quando ele ia dizer alguma coisa, quando saiu e ia passar pela porta, mas foi puxada por ele.- O que foi? – fala com raiva na voz.

Inu: Eu não queria ir embora.- fala num sussurro, mas ela entendeu perfeitamente e se acalmou um pouco.

Kag: Não? Mas por que então está assim?

Inu: É besteira.

Kag: Por que você não deixa pra eu decidir se é besteira ou não?

Inu: É que como nós vamos voltar, a gente não vai mais ficar...dormindo junto- sussurra

Kag: É só por isso?

Inu: Eu não disse que era besteira.

Kag: Não, não é besteira, olhe se você quiser...Nós podemos continuar dormindo juntos.

Inu: Serio?- Fala chegando mais perto dela com um sorriso.

Kag: É.- e ele dá um beijo nela, quando se separam- Eu tenho que ir, eles devem está achando que me matei procurando uma roupa.

Inu: É verdade. Mas queria estar lá pra impedir que qualquer engraçadinho se aproxime.

Kag: Você é muito ciumento sabia?

Inu: Também, quem não seria com uma namorada tão perfeita.- fala afundando seu rosto nos cabelos negros dela e aspirando o delicioso perfume dela ( toda fic q eu leio o pessoal faz isso, por isso deu vontade d fazer tb XD), mas acordam do transe escutando.

San: Kagome você por acaso morreu aí em cima?- fala gritando lá de baixo.

Kag: JÁ VOU SANGO!- isso faz com que Inuyasha tampe as orelhas.

Inu: Ei, Kagome cuidado, elas são sensíveis - fala apontando para elas.

Kag: Desculpe, depois eu lhe recompenso por isso, o que você quiser.

Inu: A recompensa que EU quiser?- com um sorriso malicioso.

Kag: Você é mesmo um tarado, não pensa em outra coisa, depois a gente resolve isso, xau.- dá um selinho e desce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

San: Que demora hein Kagome.

Mir: É mesmo, o que aconteceu? Pra ter essa demora toda.

Kag: Desculpe pessoal, é que eu não tava achando a minha mala.

San: Por acaso tem um monte de mala lá em cima?

Kag: Não muitas, é que eu acho que a noite ela foi parar de baixo da cama.

San: Então tá, vamos logo já são 2:00 da tarde.

Kag: 2:00 DA TARDE? JÁ?

San: É, você ainda não havia olhado o relógio não?

Kag: Acho que me esqueci.

Mir: Tá, vamosssss.

E saíram, enquanto estavam fora o Inuyasha ficou lá sozinho andando pela casa totalmente entediado, e por estar assim sai e sobe numa arvore que ficava perto da casa, ficou lá esperando a chegada dos outros mas já eram 8:30 e ainda não haviam chegado, começou a ficar impaciente, e entrou na casa e foi atrás do seu celular, assim que o encontrou começou a digitar os telefone de Kagome, tocou tocou até que ela finalmente atendeu.

Inu: ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO KAGOME?- grita totalmente raivoso.

Kag: Na cidade oras.

Inu: SABE QUE HORAS SÃO? QUASE NOVE, E VOCÊS SAIRAM DE DUAS, COMO É QUE PODE?

Kag: Desculpe, já estamos chegando, a Sango tá acabando de pagar a conta, e já vamos.- fala sussurrando para ninguém escutar - Xau, beijos.

Inu: Beijo.- e ela desliga.

Ele joga o telefone e olha para o lado, quando ver um caderno azul marinho com uma lua cheia no meio, e como a curiosidade é maior ele o pega e abre, começa a folhea-lo, então ver que era aonde a Kagome deixava as letras e cifras das musicas que escrevia, ele encontrou a musica que ela cantou no bar, a de quando ele pediu, ele começou a ler todas, já haviam se passado uns 40 minutos desde que ele havia pego o caderno ( e a Kagome ainda n xegou q demora neh?), até que chegou na ultima musica que ela havia feito, e a data era a desse mesmo dia , mas como podia, ele estava com ela todo o tempo e não a viu escrever nada.

Inu: _Como pode ser?_

Estava tão mergulhado naquele dilema que não escutou as despedidas do lado de fora e passos chegando perto do quarto, só "acordou" quando viu a maçaneta virar e num movimento rápido escondeu o caderno atrás do corpo.

Kag: Finalmente cheguei.- fala virando para ele e percebeu que ele escondia alguma coisa atrás do corpo- O que está escondendo Inuyasha?

Inu: Eu não estou escondendo nada.

Kag: Não?- chegando mais perto.

Inu: Não...E por que demorou tanto? Já deve fazer um tempão que eu liguei e você disse que estava chegando.

Kag: Não mude de assunto o que você está escondendo atrás das costas.- então ela olha para o lado e encontra a sua mala sem o seu caderno.- INUYASHA, D-E-V-O-L-V-A O M-E-U C-A-D-E-R-N...AGORA!

Inu: N-não fica assim Kagome, se acalma.

Kag: Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? VOCÊ MEXEU NAS MINHAS COISAS SEM ME PEDIR...VOCÊ ACHA ISSO CORRETO?

Inu: Não, mas eu estava muito entediado, aí eu vi esse caderno e fiquei muito curioso pra saber o que era, aí eu comecei a ler as músicas.

Kag: Mas você deveria ter pedido, esse caderno é como um diário Inuyasha, cada musica mostra o que eu estou sentindo no momento em que eu a escrevo.- fala se acalmando.

Inu: Desculpe, juro que nunca mais faço isso, você me desculpa?- fala chegando mais perto dela olhando diretamente para os olhos dela com um olhar de arrependimento.

Kag: Eu não consigo resistir a esse olhar, tudo bem eu perdôo, mas nunca, nunca mais, ouviu bem, faça isso.- fala sorrindo depois muda para uma cara seria.

Inu: Certo, nunca mais, mas agora é serio por que você demorou tanto?

Kag: Tava com saudades é? – Fala com uma cara divertida.

Inu: É claro que não, mas eu já estava ficando preocupado.- fala mostrando total descaso, falhando completamente.

Kag: Eu estava com o Miroku e a Sango na ia me acontecer nada.

Inu: O Miroku estava junto esse era o perigo.

Kag: Eu sei me cuidar Inuyasha.

Inu: Tudo bem, tudo bem...Mas me responde uma coisa.

Kag: Dependendo da pergunta, eu respondo.- ele mostra o caderno e aponta para uma musica.

Inu: Quando é que você escreveu essa musica, por que aqui ta dizendo que foi escrita hoje.

Kag: Eu escrevi de madrugada, enquanto você dormia, porque não estava conseguindo segurar.

Inu: Você poderia toca-la pra mim? Eu a achei tão bonita.

Kag: Tudo bem, então vem aqui comigo.- e o puxa, e eles entram no quarto onde ficam os instrumentos musicais, havia um violão, piano, bateria, flauta, violino, guitarra e outros.

Inu: Eu nunca havia entrado nesse quarto, quantos instrumentos, você toca todos?

Kag: Só alguns, mas quem os tocava realmente era meu pai.

Inu: São lindos, mas agora pare de enrolar e me mostre a musica.

Kag: O que eu não faço por você.- suspira e pega o violão e começa a tocar,

_**Às vezes se eu me distraio**_

_**Seu nome vigia um instante**_

_**Me transporto pra perto de você**_

_**Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta**_

_**Me vem logo aquele cheiro que passa de você pra mim**_

_**Num fluxo perfeito**_

_**E enquanto você conversa e me beija**_

_**Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo**_

_**As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto**_

_**Me balanço devagar**_

_**Como quando você me embala**_

_**O ritmo rola fácil**_

_**Parece ensaiado**_

_**E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você**_

_**Bem do jeito que você é**_

Ela dá um sorriso quando canta esse ultimo refrão, ele também.

_**Eu vou equalizar você**_

_**Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe**_

_**Eu te transformei nessa canção**_

_**Pra poder te gravar em mim**_

_**Adoro essa sua cara de sono**_

_**E o timbre da sua voz**_

_**Fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas**_

_**E que quase me mata de rir**_

_**Quando tenta me convencer**_

_**Que eu só fiquei aqui**_

_**Porque nós dois somos iguais**_

_**Ate parece que você já tinha**_

_**O meu manual de instruções**_

_**Porque você decifra os meus sonhos**_

_**Porque você sabe do que eu gosto**_

_**E porque quando você me abraça**_

_**O mundo gira devagar**_

_**E o tempo é só meu**_

_**E ninguém registra a cena**_

_**De repente vira filme todo em câmera lenta**_

_**E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você**_

_**Bem do jeito que você é**_

_**Eu vou equalizar você**_

_**Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe**_

_**Eu te transformei nessa canção**_

_**Pra poder te gravar em mim (2x)**_

Ela cantou a música inteira sem tirar os olhos dele.

Inu: Ela é linda

Kag: acha mesmo?

Inu: claro, por que finalmente você admitiu que eu sou perfeito

Kag: Ah Inuyasha, você é um idiota mesmo- e dá um tapinha no braço dele rindo.

Inu: Tô brincando, agora falando serio, você realmente esta falando serio nessa musica? Você realmente gosta de mim?

Kag: O que você acha? Mas é claro, o que eu disse antes, eu escrevo o que eu sinto nas minhas musicas, por que iria mentir.

Inu: Você é perfeita.

Kag: ninguém é perfeito,muito menos eu, por que se fosse eu nunca teria namorado com você, por que não teríamos nos conhecido.

Inu: Tem razão, vou lhe contar uma coisa.

Kag: O que é?

Inu: Também fiz uma musica, só que não é tão boa quanto a sua.

Kag: Acredito que ela possa ser bem melhor que a minha, por isso quero escuta-la, toque para mim.

Inu: Tá bem, mas não diga que não avisei.- pega o violão que estava encostado do lado deles e começa a tocar.-

_**When I look in your eyes  
I see a whole different sky  
Like I've never seen before  
And when I hear your voice  
It's like a song that I can listen to o, over again**_

It's so crazy how you make me go crazy  
Every time that I'm near you

'Cause you're just a dream  
This is my reality, totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you, be with you  
You're just a dream, just a dream

When I picture the world  
It takes me to the sun  
I think about the way you smile  
And the words that you say  
Always seem to change  
The world that I've been livin' in

More than my imagination could ever see  
You're just a dream  


Quando ele acabou ela estava com um sorriso de enorme.

Kag; Ela é linda, Inu.- e o abraça.

Inu: Que bom que gostou, você realmente é a mulher dos meus sonhos Kagome.

Kag: E você, o homem dos meus. – e o beija calorosamente.

Inu: Você é o meu sonho que virou realidade, mas tudo que aconteceu conosco ontem foi tão mágico, quando senti que você era só minha, senti que estava dentro de você, aquilo tudo pareceu apenas um sonho pra mim.

Kag: Mas foi real, tudo foi real, tudo...Nunca duvide. – E o beija novamente.

Inu: Nunca.- fala contra os lábios dela, e depois de um tempo se separam e deixa soltar um sonoro bocejo – está com sono?

Kag: Não, nem um pouco.

Inu: É? Pois parece o contrario.

Kag: Tá bem admito, estou morrendo de sono.

Inu: É mesmo? – fala com um fortíssimo cinismo na voz. – Venha, vamos para cama. – e vão para quarto.

Eles foram trocar de roupas pra poderem dormir, já prontos eles se deitam, e ficam na mesma posição de sempre, Kagome abraçada a ele, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, enquanto que ele a abraça pela cintura. Ela fecha os olhos enquanto ele ainda ficou lá pensando ( eu axo q o inu ta pensando muito nessa fic neh? E isso n acontece normalmente nas fics já q ele tem uma certa dificuldade em fazer isso. P).

Inu: Kagome, você está acordada?

Kag: Não.

Inu: Então como é que você ta falando comigo?

Kag: Você tá sonhando que eu to falando.

Inu: Ha ha, muito boa essa, é serio abra os olhos somente um segundo.

Kag: O que foi? – fala abrindo os olhos.

Inu: Gostaria de perguntar uma coisa.

Kag: Diga.

Inu: O que você acha de nós contarmos para o Miroku e a Sango sobre nós?

Kag: Você tá falando sério?

Inu: Mas é claro que estou, ou você só queria deixar nosso namoro às escuras para que os outros não saibam que seu namorado é um hanyou?- fala com certa raiva na voz, nisso ela já havia ficado sentada e estava com um olhar de confuso.

Kag: Você realmente acha que eu seria capaz de fazer isso?

Inu: Vai saber.

Kag: VAI SABER? – fala se exaltando bastante.

Inu: É, isso mesmo que você escutou.

Kag: Você é um idiota Inuyasha, não sei como pude ter me entregado pra você ontem, não sei como pude ter lhe confiado meus maiores segredos. – ela a esse ponto já deixava cair lagrimas, percebendo a burrada que havia feito, ele tenta se desculpar.

Inu: Por favor, Kagome, me perdoe, eu não queria dizer essas coisas para você, acho que eu só estou confuso com isso tudo, me perdoe. Eu juro que tudo que eu disse foi da boca pra fora, eu nunca iria pensar uma coisa dessas de você.

Kag: Você não sabe o quanto que isso me machucou, como você sentiria se eu desconfiasse de você?

Inu: Me sentiria usado.

Kag: Então você sabe exatamente o que estou sentindo agora. – fala olhando para ele.

Inu: Me perdoe Kagome, eu não quero relembrar os meus momentos com você como simples sonhos, quero que eles se realizem novamente.

Kag: Eu...Eu… Também quero isso, mas como posso esquecer que você não confia em mim, a ponto de pensar que eu não quero contar pra alguém por você ser um hanyon, você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que isso não importa pra mim, nunca importou.

Inu: Me deixe ajuda-la a esquecer.

Kag: Você promete que nunca mais irá fazer uma coisa tão idiota como essa?

Inu: Juro, por tudo que mais importa pra mim.

Kag: Eu perdôo você, como posso não perdoar quando vejo tão claramente arrependimento dentro desses olhos que eu tanto adoro? – fala dando um pequeno sorriso para ele.

Inu: Obrigado Kagome, não se preocupe, eu nunca mais irei fazer isso, nunca mais.- a pega pelo colo dando vários beijos nos lábio dela.

Kag: Espero que sim e...Sobre contar para eles...Por mim tudo bem, só quero que ninguém lá da faculdade fique sabendo.

Inu: Concordo, aqueles jornalistas de meia tigela são um saco.

Kag: Totalmente, mas já que nós nos resolvemos que tal voltarmos a dormir, eu juro que no dia que você passar um dia de compras com a Sango você vai saber o significado de morto de cansaço. – fala dando um sorriso amarelo.

Inu: Ainda bem que não sei, mas você realmente parece cansada.

Kag: Na verdade só um pouco. – dando um bocejo enorme mostrando todo seu cansaço.

Inu: Sei, desculpe tê-la acordado por uma coisa tão idiota que causou essa confusão toda, agora venha, você tá quase caindo de sono, e quando digo isso, eu falo literalmente. – e a vai levando em direção a cama, onde ela se deita imediatamente, e assim que ele se deita, ela volta a velha posição.

Kag: Boa noite...Inu.

Inu: Boa noite.

A noite se passou rapidamente, e logo era de manhã, e uma sonolenta Kagome acordava dentro dos braços de seu amado, e observa ( como em todas as fics...) que ele parecia tão tranqüilo ao contrario de quando acordado, e por não conseguir se conter como sempre, ela começa a fazer carinho nas orelhinhas dele, e sente elas se mexerem sobre o seu toque e também escuta ele ronronar.

Kag: _O Inuyasha está ronronando?_ – e deixa um sorriso escapar de seus lábios, e resolveu descobrir o que aconteceria se ela parasse de mexer nelas, e assim parou.

Inu: Por que parou? Continua – fala um Inuyasha totalmente sonolento, com uma careta de desagrado.

Kag: Oh meu deus! Que fofo. – fala apertando as bochechas, e como já não era sem tempo ele abre os olhos dourados, tão lindos quanto o sol.

Inu: Hei Kagome não faz isso, você tá parecendo àquelas tias doidas, que pensam que nossas bochechas são feitas de aço puro.

Kag: Mas é que a carinha de contrariação que você fez foi muito fofinha Inuyasha.

Inu: Feh. – fala virando a cara emburrado ( gnt eu juro q n me lembro d ter feito o inu falar FEH, oq eh uma frase característica dele, eu axo taum fofo quando ele fala isso D ).

Kag: Não fica emburrado não, vamos.

Inu: Não.

Kag: Ah vamos, você tá parecendo uma criancinha agindo assim.

Inu: Não e não.

Kag: Aff. - e da um suspiro, mas logo deixa a mostra um sorriso maroto, que ele não viu, já que estava de costas para ela.- Tá bem, já que você é uma criancinha, eu não vou, mas te beijar, e muito menos fazer outras coisas com você já que é uma criança, e crianças não fazem nada disso.- Quando ele escutou o que ela disse seus olhos se arregalam e ele se virá rapidamente dando um sorriso amarelo.

Inu: Pronto, - ela começa a rir tanto que parecia que ia morrer.

Kag: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Eu sabia..que isso ia acontecer...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Você não agüentaria ficar sem mim.

Inu: É mesmo? Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Kag: Toda a certeza que eu precisava você já me deu agindo dessa maneira.

Inu: Tá bom, mas aposto que também não agüentaria ficar sem mim e meus beijos.

Kag: É mesmo? Quer apostar?

Inu: Isso por acaso é um desafio?

Kag: O que você acha?

Inu: Não sei, me diga você?

Kag: Se você tiver coragem, a partir de agora agente não se beija mais, até um de nós desistir, vale qualquer coisa.

Inu: Por mim tudo bem.

Kag: Apostado então.- e os dois apertam a mão do outro, selando a aposta.- Agora eu tenho que tomar meu banho porque nós logo iremos embora e acho melhor esperar essa apostar acabar para contarmos para eles já que se contarmos eles irão querer uma comprovação e aí a aposta irá por água a baixo, não acha?

Inu: Com toda certeza.- ela logo começa a tirar a blusa deixando seu corpo todo à mostra, a única coisa que usava era uma calcinha, ele, como qualquer homem, ficou excitado na hora, um corpo daquele todo nu na sua frente era muita coisa para um homem só.- _Eu ainda vou ficar doido se ela ficar fazendo isso.- _Mas para provocar também ele tirou o bermudão e ficou totalmente nu, e a mesma coisa aconteceu com ela ( vcs n axam q aki ta muito kente n? pois eu to quase derretendo escrevendo isso ai, ai...), claro quem não ficaria vendo aquele abdômen perfeito ( + DO Q PERFEITO, OUVIRAM? Eu tenho q ir a um medico para controlar esse acessos de loucura).

Kag: _Isso só começou. Pronto para a próxima rodada, senhor Inuyasha?_

Inu: _Vamos vê se você irá agüentar, senhorita Higurashi._

Os dois foram tomar banho, e logo estavam de volta, ele com uma regata branca que deixava se músculos amostra e uma bermuda azul escuro, ela com uma saia jeans que ia até a metade da coxa dela e uma camiseta amarela clara que delineavam muito bem seus seios esguios, os dois se empenhavam em suas missões, durante a viajem a situação não era muito diferente, Kagome vivia se mexendo fazendo com que sua saia subisse, deixando visível mais e mais suas torneadas pernas, e às vezes quando Inuyasha parava o carro por alguma razão, como por exemplo, o sinal fechou em quanto eles passavam pelas cidades do caminho ( vcs realmente axam que eu ia botar sinal na estrada, eu n sou nenhuma garota alienada), ele se espreguiçava eriçando seus músculos, cada um usava as armas que tinham, e por enquanto faziam danos iguais, mas por quanto tempo isso ainda iria durar? Ninguém sabia ao certo, só se sabia que iria durar, isso ia.

Eles já haviam chegado na cidade, e as coisas continuavam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estavam todos na praia, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku, eles continuavam sem saber do namoro, mas haviam chamado seus amigos para praia. Kagome para provocar Inuyasha chupava um picolé ( e vcs sabem neh a forma q alguns picolés tem, por isso acredito q tenham entendido).

Inu: _Eu não vou pensar nisso, eu não vou pensar nisso._

E começa a andar em direção a uma barra ( sabem akelas q tem na praia, olha aki em Recife tem, não sei aí nas cidades de vcs.) e começa a fazer exercício tipo, se pendura na barra e começa subir e descer sabe, e já sabem né, aquilo não teve apenas efeito em Kagome, mas sim, em todas as garotas que estavam por ali, pararam para ficar observando aquele gato, ou é cachorro o certo? Ah deixa pra lá, a única coisa que realmente sabemos é que isso causou uma terrível onda de ciúmes em Kagome, mas não deixaria aquilo tão barato assim, então ela deita na sua tanga de costas para o chão deixando seu corpo bem amostra para todos, o que chamou a atenção dos caras, e agora foi a vez do inuyasha ficar com ciúmes, a ponto de quase pular em cima de todos aqueles folgados que não tinham nada para fazer da vida, mas ele não poderia fazer isso, por dois motivos, 1º: ninguém poderia saber que estavam namorando. 2º: eles estavam sobre uma aposta e não poderia demonstrar nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A tarde eles foram no shopping, e como sempre, estavam os quatro juntos, agora eles estavam lanchando, Inuyasha estava tomando refrigerante de canudo ( e isso parecia com... vcs sabem neh?).

Kag: _Ele não vai ganhar, ele não vai ganhar._

Então ela pegou seu cachorro-quente e deu uma mordida com muito gosto, o que fez passar um arrepio no corpo dele, então saiu por um momento, e depois voltou com um sorvete, que já havia passado da parte da casquinha, logo também começou a provoca-la metendo a língua dentro da casquinha para poder pegar o sorvete que ainda sobrava, ela fechou os olhos para não pensar no que aquilo parecia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Essa aposta já havia durado uma semana, e cada vez mais, um não agüentava mais ficar longe um do outro, mas não dão o braço a torcer, por serem muito orgulhosos, e nunca alegariam uma derrota. Cada um estava em sua cama sem conseguir dormir, rolando e rolando.

Inu: _Será que nunca mais eu conseguirei dormir sem tê-la ao meu lado? CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA! Não pense nisso, logo ela irá se entregar, e você ganhará a aposta._

Kag: _Ai como sinto saudade dos braços dele envolta de mim, me protegendo...NÃO KAGOME, lembre-se você irá ganhar aquela aposta, e não ele, custe o que custar. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**OIEWWWWWWWWWWW! Gostaram desse cap? Eu gostei, espero q vcs tb...olhem, se vcs n entenderam as mensagens subliminares q eu botei eh soh me perguntar pelas reviews ou por um e-mail. Eh o seguinte, eu axo q vou logo logo postar uma nova fic, ainda na sei se eu vou botar um outra fic no lugar do SEIS EM UMA REPUBLICA É SINAL DE CONFUSÃO ou se eu a refaço, ou se eu a deixo do jeito q esta, pq eu juro q n tenho a menos idéia de como cont. eu já comecei mas de repente o negocio parou e n voltou , então kem for deixar uma fic com ameaças, como essa: " Se vc n escrever logo a escrever o 3ª cap da sua fic eu juro q eu vou pegar vc e t cortar em milhares de pedacinhos e dá para o meu caxorro comer huhuhuhuhuh ( risada maléfica do Naraku) ", certo? Vcs tem q entender q eh muito difícil escrever com bloqueio, e o pior seria se eu escrevesse sem inspiração e o cap ficasse uma droga aí vcs iriam reclamar, por isso tenham um poukinho d paciência... As musiks que eles cantaram:**

**Ela cantou: Equalize- Pitty ( eu n gosto muito dela, pra vcs verem eu soh gosto de 2 musiks dela)**

**Ele cantou: Just A Dream-Jump5**

**PELO AMOR DE DEUS, DEIXEM REVIEWS PRA MIM! PLIZZZZZZZZZZ! EU TENHO ANDADO TAUM DESANIMADA, PRECISO DE UM POUCO DE ALEGRIA...E ESPERO Q VCS CONSIGAM DÁ-LA PARA MIM, O Q CUSTA DEIXAR? EH SOH IR NO FINAL DO LADO ESQUERDO DA TELA APERTA EM "GO" E ESCREVER UM COMENTARIO, PODEM SER ELOGIOS E CRITICAS TB ( OQ SAUM + FACEIS DE DAREM). **

**Espero q com esse pedido desesperado de uma escritora em decadência, vcs deixem uma review pra mim.**

**Eu sei q muita pouca gnt ler essas notas da autora, mas agnt continua escrevendo ainda neh? HAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAH**

**BJOS BJOS BJOS PARA TODO MUNDO**

**KISSES KISSES KISSES FOR EVERYONE**

**EU AMO VCS**

**I LOVE YOU**

**ASHITERU**

**( ISSO FOI ESCRITO PARA TODOS OS MEUS AMADOS LEITORES, SEJAM ELES BRASILEIROS, AMERICANOS OU JAPONESES eu sei q eh difícil eu ter esse dois últimos tipos de leitores mas n custa tentar neh?)**

**ATE LOGO**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON**

**JA NE**

**MK-CHAN160**

**PS: Espero q todos q ainda n taum na facul tenham passado de ano, BOA SORTE PARA VCS!**

**PS2: Essa fic teve 23 pags, e sem as musiks ela tem 21, tenho consiguido escrever + e + hj em dia, to fikndo muito emocionada, axo q vou xorar ...SNIF SNIF...Mirella se contenha se contenha...Xau agora de vez.**

**Tchauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	14. E o vencedor é

**Ola queridos leitores, me desculpem se eu demorei..esse cap sera dedicado para uma amiga minha q eu conheci na net super d++++...seu niver eh hjjjj...ela eh a algum ser...MINHA MANINHA DO CORAÇÃO!!!!...THATHA T AMO MENINA (como irmã gnt, n pensem besteira ¬¬)...e esse aki eh o seu presente , maninha! Espero q goste THATHA, você a melhor "maninha" do mundo, viu?**

**Cap 12: E o vencedor é...:**

Faltava apenas uma semana para o fim das férias e eles continuavam com aquela aposta. Os dois continuavam orgulhosos, mas mesmo assim sentiam falta um do outro, era inevitável.

Os quatros se encontravam conversando pelo msn.

**_Miroku t-amo diz: _**E aí pessoal o que vocês acham da gente sair pra algum lugar hoje?

**_Sangozinha t-amo diz: _**Acho uma boa idéia...Pra onde?

Sem nada pra botar aqui diz: Não sei tô com preguiça. **Não mecham comigo diz: **Ora vamos Bruxa...Deixa de frescura. 

**_Sem nada pra botar aqui diz: _**Não é frescura...To com preguiça é diferente, seu grosso.

**_Miroku t-amo diz: _**Nem comecem os dois..Kagome você vai, nem que eu tenha que te levar arrastada, viu?

**_Sem nada pra botar aqui diz: _**Ta ta...Mas então pra onde a gente?

**_Não mecham comigo diz: _**eii...Por que a ela você obedece e a mim não?

**_Sem nada pra botar aqui: _**Porque eu gosto dela baka!!! ;P

**_Sangozinha t-amo diz: _**Ei gente..tive uma idéia..

**_Não mecham comigo diz: _**MEU DEUS! O MUNDO VAI ACABAR! O MIROKU TEVE UMA IDEIA!

**_Sem nada pra botar aqui diz: _**AAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUHAU...

**_Miroku t-amo diz: _**AHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU...

**_Sangozinha t-amo diz: _**Ate tu Sangozinha? Decepcionou agora :´(

**_Miroku t-amo diz: _**Deixa de drama, Miroku...fala logo..qual foi a sua idéia?

**_Sangozinha t-amo diz: _**Ahh..é que eu lembrei que chegou um parque de diversões na cidade...e então? Vamo que ramo? **(frase dedicada a Alê, ja q essa frase eh dela, e ela ama o Miroku entaum...axo q n preciso diser + nda xD ) **

**_Miroku t-amo diz: _**Até que não é má idéia...eu topo..e vocês?

**_Não mecham comigo diz: _**Também topo..o que quero é sair de casa...e aí bruxa? Vai?

**_Sem nada pra botar aqui: _**Eu vou, cachorrinho... já que quer tanto minha presença lá...De que horas?

**_Não mecham comigo diz: _**Quem disse isso? Eu só quero te encontrar pra te encher o saco, bruxa...E NÃO ME CHAME DE CACHORINHO!!

**_Sem nada pra botar aqui: _**Chamo sim...Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho! Cachorrinho!

**_Não mecham comigo diz: _**AHHHHHHHHH..CALA BOCA BRUXA!!!

**_Miroku t-amo diz: _**PAREM OS DOIS!! OS DOIS VÃO PORQUE EU E O MIROKU QUEREMOS...AGORA... A gente vai se encontrar na frente do parque as 3:30..Então sem atrasos...ouviu Kagome?

**_Sem nada pra botar aqui: _**Ouvi, ouvi...Então se eu quero tá pronta, vou me arrumar agora...então to indo...Beijo pra todos..menos pro cachorrinho é claro.

**_Não mecham comigo diz: _**AIIIII...VOCÊ ME PAGA BRUXA...

_**Sem nada pra botar aqui saiu da conversa...**_

**_Sangozinha t-amo diz: _**Então pronto...A gente se ver lá...tenho que organizar umas coisas aqui..Xau gente...e muitos beijos pra você Sangozinha.

**_Miroku t-amo diz: _**Xau amor..tenho que ir também...beijos.

**_Não mecham comigo diz: _**Xau cara..xau Sango..

_**Sangozinha t-amo diz saiu da conversa...**_

_**Miroku t-amo diz saiu da conversa...**_

Com isso todos foram fazer suas coisas, Inuyasha se levantou pra se arrumar, Kagome tomar um banho, Sango foi preparar alguma coisa pra comer, e Miroku arrumar suas coisas. Kagome chegou no parque exatamente 3:25...Um recorde para ela é claro, ninguém havia chegado, e ficou na frente do parque esperando, usava um short jeans que ia ate um pouco antes do joelho e uma camiseta amarela, e um tênis branco. Alguns minutos depois o casal chegou, muito feliz, de mãos dadas e tudo. Quando chegaram perto dela...

San: Meu deus!! Me belisca Miroku, que eu só posso tá sonhando...

Mir e Kag: Por que, Sango? – falaram confusos.

San: Você não chegou atrasada, Kagome..e isso só pode ser um milagre. –

Kag: Isso não é verdade...Eu não me atraso sempre não. – falou com a cara enfezada.

San: Atrasa-se sim.

Kag: Me atraso não. – falou com as mãos fechadas do lado do corpo morrendo de raiva.

San: atrasa sim.

Kag: Atraso não.

San: atrasa sim.

Kag: Atraso não.

San: atrasa sim.

Kag: Atraso não.

San: atrasa sim.

Kag: Atraso não.

San: Vou refrescar a sua memória então.

Flash back

Kag: Desculpa Sango...Espero que não tenha feito você espera muito. –

San: Oh que nada...você me fez espera apenas 1 hora..- falou com sarcasticamente.

San: Porra Kagome... Já tô te esperando ao maior tempão, doido!!

Kag: Desculpa, Sango!

San: Assim não dá K-chan...A gente combinou de se encontrar a 3:30 e você só chega as 5..

Kag: Desculpa, Sango!

Fim do flash back

San: então você não atrasa sempre, né? – falou sarcasticamente.

Kag: ahn...bem…Tá bom, eu me atraso muitas vezes!- falou com uma tremenda gota na cabeça.- Mas isso não é razão pra você tirar uma com a minha cara. – acabou falando com raiva.

San: Acho que é sim.

Kag: Não é não.

San: É sim.

Kag: Não é não.

San: É sim.

Kag: Não é não.

San: É sim.

Kag: Não é não.

San: É sim. – as duas já estava frente a frente disparando raios com os olhos com um Miroku tentando amenizar tudo, mas estava com tanto medo daqueles olhares que mal tentava.

Mir: INUYASHA! Graças a deus você chegou cara!- falou para o amigo que chegava calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, ela justa de um jeans claro meio desbotado, usava uma camisa azul onde havia escrito "Fuck you all!!" em preto, e um tênis preto.

San: Por que está dizendo isso, Miroku querido? – falou com um olhar mais carregado ainda.

Mir: Por nada, Sangozinha! – falou abanando as mãos na frente do corpo muito amedrontado mesmo.

San: Bom mesmo..Hunf...- falou cruzando os braços com a cara emburrada.

Inu: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – falou totalmente confuso.

Kag: Não lhe interessa...agora vamos comprar nossos bilhetes logo. – falou já mais calma, e andando em direção a bilheteria.

Mir: Ela não tava quase explodindo de tanta raiva a um segundo atrás? – falou confuso.

San: Ela sempre foi assim..agora vamos.- falou seguindo Kagome, da mesma forma. Um olhou pro outro..

Inu e Mir: Mulheres! – e assim as seguiram também.

Assim que compraram seus bilhetes chegou a hora de decidir que brinquedo eles iriam, cada um queria algo, ate que eles não sabiam quando começou, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam apostando quem agüentava ir a mais brinquedos perigosos, e quem perdesse teria que pagar 50 yenes pro outro. E assim lá foram os dois, deixando Miroku e Sango sozinhos, o que não acharam ruim, já que assim poderiam namorar em paz, sem os dois melhores amigos brigando o tempo todo com o outro. Após a morena e o hanyon forem a todas as montanhas russas, kami kases, e todos outros tipos de brinquedos do mesmo estilo, eles se viram totalmente enjoados, e assim foram correndo pra o banheiro de seus respectivos sexos...Esses se encontravam em lados opostos do parque. Após vomitarem, e muito, esses iam em direção ao local combinado com os amigos, ao quais haviam se encontrado durante a corrida em direção ao banheiro. Quando estavam quase chegando (cada um vindo de um lado oposto) foram abordados pelo melhor amigo do outro, Kagome por Miroku e Inuyasha por Sango. Miroku abraçou Kagome muito forte, e ela percebeu que esse estava aponto de chorar, e o abraçou de volta, fechando os olhos por um momento. Sango também abraçava Inuyasha fortemente, e ela já chorava copiosamente, e Inuyasha também retribuiu o abraço, mas sentiu um ciúme intenso ao ver Kagome abraçada com Miroku, e ela parecia gostar já que se encontrava de olhos fechados, e assim fechou os seus pra não ter que ver aquela cena, e tentava prestar atenção aos relatos de Sango que eram meio confusos, mas após um tempo conseguiu entender a situação. Quando Kagome abriu os olhos e viu Inuyasha abraçando Sango tão fortemente e ainda estava de olhos fechados, parecendo desfrutar daquele abraço, sentiu um ciúme muito forte, mas tentava prestar atenção nas palavras que Miroku lhe falava, explicando o que aconteceu. Após os darem seus conselhos, pegaram a mão de cada e levaram em direção ao outro.

Kag: Agora conversem...

Inu: Escutem um ao outro. – o casal de namorados olhavam para baixo umedecidos.

Kag: Que a gente vai resolver os negócios da aposta...- e sai sem esperar por Inuyasha, ele a segue, no meio do caminho ele a puxa para trás de uma das barraquinhas, onde era meio isolado. Os dois ficam um de frente do outro, e como se tivessem combinado começam a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Inu e Kag: Preciso falar com você!

Inu e Kag: Tá você primeiro!

Inu e Kag: Não você primeiro!

Inu e Kag: Tá!

Inu e Kag: Que abraço foi aquele?

Inu e Kag: Do que está falando?

Inu e Kag: Eu vi vocês dois se abraçando, e você estava gostando.

Inu e Kag: Não estava não.

Inu e Kag: Estava sim.

Inu e Kag: Ahhh...Quer saber? Dane-se.- e os dois se jogam em direção a boca do outro, e se beijam, Kagome enlaça o pescoço dele com os braços, e ele a empurra em direção a parede da barraca, então suas mãos vão descendo de sua cintura até suas coxas aonde puxa pra cima, fazendo com que ela se prenda a ele pelas pernas.

Inu: Que bom que desistiu. – falava entre os pequenos beijos que espalhava no pescoço dela.

Kag: Mas eu não desisti, você desistiu 1°. – fala de olhos fechados apenas sentindo o toque dos lábios dele.

Inu: Não, foi você.

Kag: Quem se importa quem desistiu primeiro, hein?

Inu: Eu que não sou. – fala olhando nos olhos dela sorrindo malicioso, sendo correspondido com o mesmo sorriso, e se beijam novamente, cheios de paixão e saudade do toque do outro, enquanto ele passeava as mãos pelo corpo curvilíneo dela, ela massageava as orelhinhas felpudas dele.

San: Eles viraram aqui, tenho...- Miroku vinha ao lado de Sango, e haviam ido atrás dos amigos, e ficaram estáticos com a cena deles se agarrando. - certeza.

Mir: Kagome com...

San: Inuyasha? – falaram totalmente confusos, e só agora os dois que se agarravam perceberam a presença dos amigos, e se separaram imediatamente.

Inu e Kag: A gente pode explicar.

San: Acho bom mesmo, porque eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que acabei de ver.

Mir: Muito menos eu. – o casal de namorados secretos apenas se encontravam corados, e de mão dadas, com se para dá coragem para o outro.

Inu: A verdade é que nós...

San e Mir: Vocês...?

Kag: Nós estamos namorando. -Fala rapidamente

Mir: vocês estão namorando? Mas desde quando?– falou meio confuso ainda.

Kag: Desde do dia em que vocês também começaram. – falou meio insegura, e com medo de que a amiga não a perdoasse por não ter lhe contado.

San: O que? Esse tempo todo vocês estão juntos e nunca nos contaram?

Inu: Bem sim, porque tínhamos medo de que deixassem escapar, e o pessoal da faculdade acabasse descobrindo.

Mir: Pêra um segundinho ai, se a Kagome ta namorando com você a mais de um mês, então quer dizer que o namorado que ela levou para Kioto não era Panaberto Pekopon nenhum, era VOCÊ!

Kag: Sim é verdade. – falou com mais medo da amiga, que se encontrava de cabeça baixa, e não dizia uma palavra. Mas de repente ela levantou a cabeça com um sorriso enorme.

San: AHHHHHHHHHHH! EU NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊS TÃO MESMO NAMORANDO! AI QUE LEGAL! – ela abraçava os dois com cada braço. – NÃO É PERFEITO, MIROKU?

Mir: Oh se é, sempre achei que vocês combinavam. – fala sorrindo pra os dois.

Inu: Então quer dizer que não estão bravos conosco? – falou meio que ainda não acreditando na reação dos dois.

San: Mas é claro que não, sempre quisemos que vocês se juntassem, e até estávamos tentando juntá-los durante as férias toda, mas sempre estavam brigando.

Kag: Serio? – falou surpresa.

San: Claro, vocês não acharam realmente que os deixaríamos sozinhos quando saiamos se não estivéssemos tramando algo?

Inu: Mas eu pensei que faziam aquilo pra vocês ficarem sozinhos.

Mir: Se quiséssemos isso não chamaríamos vocês em 1° lugar.

San: Mas me digam, você nunca iriam nos contar?

Kag: Não, claro que iríamos...Ate decidimos isso durante a viajem, só que..

San: Só que o que? – falou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Kag: É que apostamos quem conseguia agüentar ficar sem tocar um no outro por mais tempo.

Inu: E se contássemos pra vocês durante a executávamos, provavelmente não iriam acreditar quando nos opuséssemos a nos beijar, entenderam?

Kag: Então combinamos de contar assim que descobríssemos quem é o vencedor.

Mir: Então se encontramos vocês quase se comendo ali na parede...- os dois coraram furiosamente.- quer dizer que já acabou a aposta, não?

Kag: Sim.

San: Tô curiosa, quem venceu? Aposto que foi a Kagome.

Mir: Claro que não, com toda certeza foi o meu amigão aqui. – fala pegando o Inuyasha pelo braço.

San: Não, foi a Kagome. – fala pegando ela também pelo braço.

Inu: Ei parem já os dois, nenhum de nós dois vencemos.

Mir: como então você explica o que vimos ali, hein? – fala apontando ao local onde os dois estavam a momentos atrás.

Inu: O que aconteceu foi que desistimos ao mesmo tempo, entenderam?

San: ahh que sem graça...se é assim, quem vai receber o prêmio?

Kag: Que prêmio? – fala confusa.

San: Ora, se vocês apostaram, então o vencedor deveria receber algo, não?

Inu: Eita é verdade...Como pudemos nos esquecer dessa parte. – falou com uma gota na cabeça.

Kag: Estávamos tão obstinados a ganhar que esquecemos o que ganharíamos.

Inu: Mas eu conheço um premio, que nós dois iríamos aproveitar e muito. – fala no ouvido dela pra que os outros não ouvissem, fazendo ela ficar toda arrepiada só pela idéia.

Mir: Que amigos eu fui arranjar meu deus.- fala batendo a mão na testa e balançando a cabeça. (ele n escutou oq o inu diss, viu?)

Inu: O que quis dizer com isso Miroku? – falou com raiva se virando em direção a esse.

Mir: Nada não.

Inu: Bom, agora que os segredos foram revelados, vocês vão nos dar linceça porque eu vou aproveitar, e muito, minha namorada; afinal aquela maldita aposta acabou, não foi?

Mir: É assim que se fala amigão. – fala batendo na costa dele.

San: Ah, não vou dar coisa nenhuma, a Kagome vai ficar pra me contar tudo que aconteceu durante o namoro de vocês.

Inu: Mas ela não vai ficar aqui mesmo. – fala pegando a mão da namorada.

San: Vai sim. – fala pegando a outra mão.

Inu: Não vai. – fala puxando ela pra si.

San: Vai sim. – e a puxa pra si.

Inu: Não vai. – a puxando mais ainda

San: Vai sim. – a puxando com força pro lado oposto.

Kag: PARAAAAA!! Eu não sou um boneco pra vocês ficarem me puxando. – fala vermelha de raiva. – Sango, desculpa, eu juro que depois eu te conto tudo nos mínimos detalhes, - ao escutar isso um sorriso de vitória nasce na face de Inuyasha. - mas no momento eu quero ficar com o Inu.

Mir e San: INU?!?! AHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHU – mas ao escutar a ultima frase seu sorriso murcha, e fica feito um tomate.

Inu: Pow Kagome!! Você prometeu não falar na frente dos outros. – fala ficando emburrando e cruzando os braços e virando de costa pra ela fazendo beicinho.

Kag: desculpo, eu me esqueci.

Mir: Então que dizer...Que você já o chamou assim...e ele deixou?

Inu: Claro que eu não deixei, mas quem disse que ela me obedeci? – fala ainda de costa para todos.

Kag: Está bem, já que você não gosta, nunca mais lhe chamo mais assim, Himura. – falou friamente...-Já que está tudo resolvido, eu vou pra minha casa, pois ainda estou me sentindo meio tonta por causa dos brinquedos..Adeus Miroku..Sango. – se despede amigavelmente, após isso dá as costas para eles, sem se despedir de Inuyasha; e começa a andar em direção a saída.

Mir: Ihhh...Acho que você se meteu numa fria amigão...Literalmente – fala lembrando do tom usado pela jovem minutos atrás.

Inu: Vocês acham? – fala temeroso, observando o local por onde ela havia ido.

San: você ainda duvida?

Inu: Não. – e solta um suspiro frustrado. – nem um pouco.

Mir: Bem, pelas minhas contas, vocês devem tá um tempão sem ficarem realmente juntos, tirando o momento em que vocês estavam ali, então se eu fosse você corria atrás dela e tirava o atraso meu amigo.

Inu e San: CALA A BOCA, MIROKU!

Inu: eu vou atrás dela sim, e não lhe interessa o que nós fazemos, ou deixamos de fazer, se preocupe apenas com a SUA namorada, entendeu?

Mir: Entendi, mas é melhor correr.

Inu: Não preciso de seus conselhos inúteis, tchau Sango...adeus pervertido. – e saiu em alta velocidade em direção a ela que já havia entrado no carro, e já ia fechar a porta, se ele não tivesse posto a mão rapidamente. – Espere.

Kag: Não, agora solte a minha porta. – fala friamente.

Inu: Não o farei, vamos Kagome, por que ficou com tanta raiva?

Kag: eu fiquei com raiva? – fala raivosamente, empurrando a porta e saindo do carro, ficando de frente com ele. – Você começou, senhor emburrado! Eu apenas cometi o deslize de lhe chamar por seu apelido, esse que me disse que gostava quando eu falava, mas pelo jeito seu orgulho é muito grande pra admitir isso na frente dos outros.

Inu: Acredite, não foi por querer o que fiz, você sabe o quanto gosto desse apelido, quando VOCÊ o usa, não gosto dos outro tirando onda comigo.

Kag: Que dissesse uma resposta raivosa pra eles, não ficasse todo emburrado daquela maneira toda infantil.

Inu: Por favor, ficamos tanto tempo sem estarmos juntos, apenas quero ficar do seu lado agora...Por favor, eu posso lhe mostrar meu apartamento novo.

Kag: A resposta é não, quando você desistir desse seu maldito orgulho, então eu irei.

Inu: Então é isso? Está bem.- fala chegando mais perto da entrada onde havia dezenas de pessoas, e sobe em cima de um banco meio alto.

Kag: O que você vai fazer? – fala meio assustada.

Inu: Ora, desistindo do meu orgulho?

Kag: como? – fala confusa.

Inu: EI, VOCÊ AÍ! EU ESTOU AQUI ME HUMILHANDO PRA MOSTRAR, A UNICA GAROTA QUE ME IMPORTA DE VERDADE, QUE EU POSSO DESISTIR DE TUDO POR ELA, ATE DE MEU ORGULHO! – todos viraram em direção, os olhando com a expressão: " Ele bebeu?".

Kag: Desce daí Inuyasha, eu lhe perdôo, agora desça. – fala morrendo de vergonha, mas mesmo assim feliz por ele ter feito aquilo.

Inu: Podemos ir agora? – fala já em frente a ela e sorrindo.

Kag: Podemos sim, seu doido. – fala tentando segurar o riso.

Inu: Vamos, você vai me seguindo, tudo bem?

Kag: Tá.- fala chegando perto de seu carro.

Inu: Nada de mudar de idéia no ultimo momento, viu? – fala apontando o dedo pra ela.

Kag: Não vou, juro. Agora entre logo no seu carro, e dê a partida, porque se não, posso quebrar meu juramento.

Inu: Já to saindo. – e assim os dois saíram, após uma corrida de 10 ou 15 minutos, eles pararam em frente de um edifício grandioso, que ficava a beira mar, Inuyasha colocou o braço esquerdo pra fora para chamar a atenção dela.

Inu: Eu tenho uma vaga sobrando lá dentro, então entra, é mais seguro. – gritou.

Kag: Tá! – gritou, e assim ela o seguiu, e estacionaram um do lado do outro, ele saiu 1° e quando viu que ela já havia desligado o motor, abriu a porta desta, e a puxou em direção a si. – Calma! Será que não pode esperar nem um minuto, senhor apressadinho? – fala com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito.

Inu: Não, não posso. Talvez pudesse se você... – fala pegando a mão dela e a levando em direção a porta aberta do elevador, entrando e se apoiando na parede dentro deste a puxando pela cintura logo após ter apertado no botão.- não fosse você, acho que conseguiria me controlar. – fala afundando o rosto em seus cabelos aspirando o cheiro hipnotizante que dela emanava, e logo deixando leves beijos em todo seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos iam descendo pelo seu corpo, ate chegar no ponto mais intimo dela, e começa a massageá-lo por cima do short, a fazendo soltar altos gemidos.

Kag: Inuyasha! Para, alguém pode escutar! – fala tentando se controlar.

Inu: Que escutem! Não ligo a mínima pra o que eles pensam. – fala com sua face em seu pescoço, mas essa ia descendo chegando ate seu colo, e ele passava a língua por cima da elevação de seus seios. Ele ia enfiar seu rosto em seu decote se o barulho do elevador, mostrando que haviam parado num andar qualquer, mas qual foi o susto deles quando as portas abriram e do lado de fora do elevador se encontrava um casal de idosos totalmente chocados por verem a posição em que os dois jovens se encontravam, e por estarem assim acabaram não entrando no elevador, e por fim as portas fecharam, mas por ter a audição mais apurada ainda pôde escutar o velho resmungando – Ahahahaha ai meu deus! Olha o que o velho falou: "Esse jovens de hoje em dia não têm mais vergonha, aonde foi parar a moral do mundo, meu deus?" - fala fazendo uma voz seria e rouca, como se fosse um velho dando um sermão de verdade.- Aahuahauhauahuahuahua, acho que vou morrer de tanto rir.- mas em resposta levou um tapa no ombro dela.

Kag: Você acha engraçado eles terem nos visto nessa posição? – fala olhando pra ele séria.

Inu: Mas é claro que sim! Ora vamos, não se preocupe com essa besteira. – fala sorrindo divertido, e assim o elevador para no andar desejado, e as portas se abrem, logo ele a pega puxando-a com delicadeza em direção a sua porta, que era a única ali fora do elevador; tira as chaves de seu bolso, e abre a porta, mostrando o maravilhoso apartamento.

Kag: Meu deus, que lindo! Foi você que decorou? – fala olhando admirada pela sala muito bem decorada, esquecendo de toda a irritação e enbaraçamento sentidos segundo atrás.

Inu: claro que não, você realmente acha que eu, euzinho aqui, tenho jeito pra decoração? Claro que não, isso é coisa de mulher. – fala cruzando os braços.

Kag: É mesmo? E quem foi que decorou isso aqui então? – fala irritada novamente, por pensar que outra mulher havia decorado tudo aquilo.

Inu: Ora, está com ciúmes, bruxa? – fala divertido.

Kag: Não, não estou, só estou curiosa pra saber quem decorou tão bem a sua sala.- ele a puxa pra si, mas ela continuava tensa.

Inu: Bem, não há razão pra você ficar assim, já que a pessoa que decorou foi a minha mãe, bruxa. – sente ela finalmente relaxar em seus braços, e chega bem perto da orelha desta e sussurra – sabe...Eu estou morrendo de fome, e ainda não inaugurei minha cozinha...Você gostaria de me acompanhar? – fala fitando intensamente, com seus olhos cheios de malicia, mostrando pra ela que a fome que sentia, não era de comida. ( ninguém tinha percebido, isso ¬¬...eu falo cada coisa inútil as vezes...as vezes n..SEMPRE hauhauahua...acho que tenho cheirado orégano d+ ultimament...xD).

Kag: Bem...Talvez eu possa ajuda-lo nisso...Sabe...- fala agora chegando perto de suas orelhinhas e sussurra – eu aprendi a fazer cada coisa gostosa, que eu acho que você vai simplesmente... – agora dá uma pequena mordida nela - amar. – isso só fez com que a ereção do "amiguinho" dele só aumentasse mais ainda; não se agüentando ali sem toca-la ele a beija luxuriosamente, e ela o corresponde na mesma intensidade, eles tiram os sapatos com os pés mesmo; ele vai a empurrando em direção a cozinha, mas como se beijavam sem parar, eles não viam por onde iam indo, por isso iam batendo em tudo quanto é coisa, arrancou a blusa dela, deixando a mostra seu sutiã; e ela tirou a blusa dele, deixando a mostra o muito bem moldado peitoral do rapaz...Inuyasha já carregava Kagome pelas coxas, cada uma das pernas estava em cada lado do corpo dele, mas estavam soltas ali do lado, quando chegaram na cozinha quase que eles caiam, e ela tentou se segurar nas prateleiras cheias de potes com as mais diversa coisas, e essas caíram todas no chão, mas eles nem ligaram estavam mais interessados em explorar o corpo um do outro, rapidamente ele a deitou na mesa de granito redonda que se encontrava encostada numa parede, e empurrou tudo que estava em cima dela pra o chão; tratou logo de se deitar por cima dela, foi descendo sua boca pelo pescoço dela, e chegaram nos seios dela, e com uma leve passada de seus caninos pela frente do fino tecido, ele se rasgou, e assim deixando o caminho livre pra que ele pudesse suga-los, e assim o fez podendo arrancar mais gemidos de sua adorada; parou e deu leves beijos neles, mas esses já estavam totalmente vermelhos. Kagome o jogou para o lado, ficando agora sentada em cima do membro dele, suas mãos se apoiavam de cada lado do corpo dele, e ela se enclinava um pouco para frente.

Kag: Agora é minha vez, querido!

Inu: É mesmo? E quem está reclamando? – fala sorrindo malicioso.

Kag: E resolvi ser um pouco criativa...O que acha?- fala subindo seus lábios para as orelhas dele, e isso fez com que seus seios esfregassem de leve no rosto dele.

Inu: Acho...Maravilhoso! – fala rouco.

Kag: Que bom. – fala agora olhando para ele, e pegando um pote de mel que era um dos poucos objetos que não haviam tido como destino o chão; e começa a derrama-lo no peitoral dele, e esse ia escorrendo ate o começo do caminho da felicidade (caminho da felicidade pra kem n sabe, eh o começo daquela "região" tão apreciada por nós, garotas ;D) , deixa o pote de lado, e começa a lamber todos os cantos por onde o mel havia passado, e ia descendo, e enquanto fazia isso, suas mãos iam ate o botão da calça dele, e o abria, e tirava a calça dele, e ia descendo calmamente a cueca deste, que já mostrava o quanto sua excitação estava grande ate aquele ponto, a única coisa que era ouvida era os gemidos contidos do jovem hanyon, e logo viu que aquela "parte" também estava meio melada, e foi lá "limpar" (caramba..eu n acredito q eu to escrevendo isso o.o), por isso ele não conseguiu mais se conter e soltou um tremendo de um gemido; então ela parou sua missão, e levantou a cabeça para ele, sorrindo debochada.

Kag: Quer dizer que você gostou?

Inu: Ohh...Com certeza que sim...Mas agora eu quero ouvir você sussurrar meu nome...Varias e varias vezes.- fala a puxando pra cima e a deixando embaixo de si.

Kag: e quem disse que eu vou fazer isso? – falou elevando uma das sobrancelhas.

Inu: Não preciso que me contem, algo que eu já sei.

Kag: convencido você, não?

Inu: Talvez...Mas vejamos...Se eu fizer isso... -Só agora ela havia percebido que ele havia aberto seu short, e com um movimento muito rápido, o puxou pra baixo, e tal foi sua rapidez que a calcinha foi junto a deixando toda exposta pra ele...- E isso...- fala agora botando seus dedos "lá", e fazendo movimentos circulares bem lentos, e ela tentava se controlar, arranhando a mesa. – Não vai se entregar não? Vamos ver se vai continuar assim, se eu fizer isso..- e enfia 2 dedos, e movimentos torturantes com eles; e com isso ela não conseguiu se segurar, e soltou um gemido alto.

Kag: Ahhhhh Inuyasha!! Ahhhh!! – e ele esboça um sorriso vitorioso. – Por favor, Inu...Agora!!

Inu: Depois diz que eu sou o senhor apressadinho, não? – e se bota na entrada de seu sexo, com suavidade começa a penetra-la, indo bem devagar, enterrando "ele" todo, e depois tirando, sem o mínimo de pressa, e isso era como uma tortura pra ela.

Kag: Inuyasha...MAIS RAPIDO! POR FAVORR!

Inu: É isso que você quer então. – e assim ele começar a fazer as estocadas mais rápidas, ate chegar a um ponto meio frenético, os dois soltavam gemidos altos, e chamavam pelo nome do outro...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Men: MAMAE! MAMAE! – fala um garotinho de cabelos negros, correndo para a sua mãe que estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar.

Mãe: O que é, querido? – fala parando de mexer na panela, e se vira pra seu filho.

Men: Eu acho que o nosso vizinho lá de cima tá machucando alguém! – fala apontando pra o teto. (vcs pensaram q era o filho da k-chan eh? ;D)

Mãe: Por que você acha isso? – fala estranhando.

Men: Eu escutei uns gemidos vindos lá de cima, e eram de uma moça e de um cara...- a mãe ficou totalmente vermelha...

Mãe: Não era nada querido..agora vá brincar! - fala o empurrando em direção a saída da cozinha.

Men: Mas mam...- tenta falar...

Mãe: Não era nada...Vá!

Men: tá bem então. – e foi jogar vídeo-game...Quando a mãe se viu livre do filho, se apoio na ia com uma mão na cabeça..

Mãe: Aonde esse mundo vai parar?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quando chegaram ao ápice do prazer, soltaram um grito surdo; Inuyasha caiu em cima da kagome, mas foi um pouco pra o lado, mas apoiava a cabeça no busto dela. Os dois totalmente suados e cansados. – eu estava morrendo de saudades de te sentir...

Kag: Eu também, por que fizemos aquela aposta boba mesmo? – fala passando a mão nas madeixas prateadas com carinho.

Inu: Não sei, somos muito orgulhosos...

Kag: É verdade...Devemos parar de apostar...Isso não tem dado muito certo ultimamente.

Inu: Tem razão...Agora, acho melhor irmos para o meu quarto, pois não podemos dormir em cima da mesa.- fala se levantando.

Kag: então podemos fazer amor em cima dela, mas não podemos dormir? – fala divertida, e ele desce da mesa, e a puxa pra si, e a carrega em direção ao quarto como se tivessem se casado.

Inu: Sim. – fala a botando na cama com calma, e se deitando ao seu lado, a abraçando pela cintura, e o rosto no pescoço dela.

Kag: Você não quer tomar um banho não? Afinal eu joguei mel em você. – fala meio sonolenta.

Inu: Não...Você me limpou não foi? – fala sonolento também.

Kag: É...Acho que tem... – boceja – razão. – e encosta a cabeça em cima da dele.

Inu: Eu sempre tenhoooooo – boceja também – razão.

Kag: Uhum. – fala sem ligar pro que falava, só queria dormir; e no final os dois dormem, naquela posição. ( pra kem n percebeu tavam assim: ele abraçado a ela, com o rosto no pescoço dela, e ela com a cabeça encostada na dele...xD). O sol ia se pondo, mas nossos protagonistas não o viam, pois estavam num sono gostoso, onde se sentiam totalmente completos, pois estavam nos braços do outro. A noite foi passando, e já chegava perto do nascer do sol (CARAMBA! Como esse povo dorme doido!), e assim Inuyasha se acorda com doces beijos em seus lábios.

Inu: eu posso me acostumar com você me acordando com esses beijos...Deliciosos. – fala abrindo os maravilhosos olhos dourados, Lea lhe sorri em troca.

Kag: Agora levante, e venha ver comigo o nascer do sol...

Inu: Por que? Tá tão bom aqui. – fala a apertando mais em seus braços.

Kag: Mas eu gostaria de ver o amanhecer com você, por favor..venha comigo! – fala lhe suplicando.

Inu: Tá bom, o que eu não faço por você, anjo? – fala a soltando, e se levantando preguiçosamente, enquanto ela já se encontrava em pé a sua frente.

Kag: Acelera o passo, Inu...Se não vamos perder. – fala o puxando em direção a varanda da sala; e lá puderam ver ao longe no horizonte os primeiros raios solares aparecerem. – Não é lindo? – fala encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Inu: Oh se é. – fala olhando pra ela; e ela percebeu.

Kag: Mas você nem tá prestando atenção nele. – fala indignada, e ele lhe sorri divertido.

Inu: Isso porque minha atenção está ocupada demais em admirar a coisa mais bela que eu já vi. Fala a puxando pela cintura, a prendendo em seus braços. (detalhe: eles tavam nus, tá? xD).

Kag: Hum...é mesmo? E o que seria isso? – fala lhe olhando nos olhos, ele abaixa o rosto em direção a face da jovem, e começa a dar leves beijos em torno dela.

Inu: Ela parece um anjo de tão pura que é, ela é a jovem que ocupa meus pensamentos, é a garota que não sente repulsa de mim, ela é a garota dos meus sonhos. – e enfim a beija apaixonadamente na boca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**OIEWWWW!! Oq axaram? Mtu repititiva? Mtu melosa? Mtu selvagem? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq? Oq?**

**Mas antes que m respondam, gostaria que todos nós cantássemos parabéns para uma garota incrível, que é vc, Thatha...Vc eh uma das pessoas mais maravilhosa q Já conheci, e to morrendo d inveja suas, pq vc ganha as 3 temporadas do inu e eu n? mas um mistério da vida...**

**Vc eh a melhor maninha q eu poderia pedir...**

**T-AMO! **

**Mk-chan160**

**Ps: desculpem pela demora, e prometo q logo logo novos caps e fics estarão sendo postadas...e quase ia eskecendo:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	15. De volta!

**Olaaaaaaaaa!! Pelo que vi nas review vocês gostaram do hentai, não é? SAFADINHOS!! Desculpa... não posso falar nada, afinal eu que escrevi né? '..mas bem..tenho que admitir que fiquei surpresa por ler em varias reviews que vocês pensavam que ela já havia acabado...pois aqui esta a prova de que isso não é verdade..e pra tirar duvidas..ainda vai demorar pra acabar..isso se minhas imaginação ajudar ' , é claro. Bem..comecemos logo essa historia, pra recuperarmos o tempo perdido..**

**_Cap 13: De volta!:_**

Os dias iam passando para nosso casal, e acho que gostariam de saber o que esses faziam na ultima semana de liberdade deles... Nos 6 dias que já haviam se passado desde do reconciliamento deles, por mais tedioso que seja pra nós, eles passaram o tempo todo enfurnados na casa do lindo Hanyon...Aí perguntam: "Fazendo o que?" Ai como vocês são inocentes, passavam o dia juntos se amando, brincando de provocar o outro, brigando e muito, mas brigas que sempre no fim acabavam em...não é certo dizer o que eles faziam com crianças lendo isso, não? Ai, quem eu quero enganar, vocês não são nem um pouco inocentes, se não, não estariam lendo essa historia. Ai como eu enrolo, meu deus...Continuando...A jovem de olhos verdes passou todos aqueles dias andando pela casa, ou nua, ou agarrada com um lençol, ou com uma blusa emprestada do Hanyon. Nessa véspera de fim de férias, ela apenas usava uma blusa de botões azul escuro dele, e apenas ela. É sem nada por baixo, pois um certo jovem de hipnotizantes olhos dourados, havia estraçalhado a pequena peça. No momento estava no fogão cozinhando. Quando nosso querido ser de cabelos prateados aparece encostado na batente da cozinha usando apenas uma toalha com os cabelos e corpo ainda molhados do recém tomado banho. **(N.A: ai como eu to babando...eita..melou o teclado ')**

Inu: Que cheiro bom! O que está fazendo ai? – fala a abraçando por trás e botando o rosto do lado do dela pra poder ver o que esta tanto mexia dentro da panela.

Kag: Estou fazendo molho de tomate.

Inu: Hum...Pra botarem cima de que? Você fez lasanha? Pois não me lembro de ter comprado isso. – fala farejando o ar em busca do cheiro da lasanha.

Kag: Não...Pense numa coisa que você adora...

Inu: Você?!? – fala olhando malicioso pra ela.

Kag: Não, seu pervertido! Meu deus! Você piorou muito desde de que acabamos com aquela aposta!

Inu: Não me culpe. Agora, aonde você vai botar esse molho, se não em você. – Ela se vira pra ele e sussurra em sua orelha:

Kag: È segredo...

Inu: Sem graça você. – fala cruzando os braços com cara de emburrando, parecendo uma criancinha fazendo birra.

Kag: Ora vamos, deixe disso, logo vai saber...Agora me diga...Ajeitou aquele chuveiro?...Pois ontem estava muito gelado. – fala desligando o fogão, e se virando pra ele.

Inu: sim consertei...

Kag: E como foi o banho?

Inu: Bom...Mas teria sido melhor se você estivesse lá. – fala se aproximando de novo e beijando o pescoço dela.

Kag: Inuyasha...eu tenho que... – fala tentando não pensar na língua dele brincando com sua orelha de uma maneira irresistível.

Inu: Você o que? – fala ainda ocupado com a orelha dela.

Kag: Tenho que acabar de ajeitar o almoço, e você tem...trocar de roupa. – e o empurra um pouco.

Inu: Já lhe falei do quanto você é estraga prazeres?

Kag: já...agora vá...estarei esperando você na sala.

Inu: Está bem. – e suspira derrotado, sai da cozinha indo pro quarto, que naquela ultima semana havia compartilhado momentos de paixão ao lado de sua bela namorada, ele tinha que admitir que não era só quarto, a sala, o banheiro, a cozinha também...E com esses pensamentos trocou de roupa colocando somente uma bermuda, que ia ate seu joelho, da cor cinza. Secou os cabelos, e quando chegou na sala viu ela acabando de botar um prato grande com uma boa quantidade de macarrão com o molho, que estava fazendo instantes antes, por cima. Ela o viu, e sorriu, ele se aproximou e sentou no chão com ela de frente para a mesinha de centro baixa, e o sofá como encosto. – Pensei que não tivesse macarrão na casa.

Kag:Não, isso é ramen.

Inu: Serio?!? - e só por ter escutado a palavra, viu os olhinhos dele brilharem de contentamento.

Kag: Agora eu fiquei lisonjeada, por mim seus olhos não brilham, mas por ramen eles brilham, e muito ate.

Inu: Ora Kagome, ramen é a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo inteiro, não existe nada que se compare com ele. – fala pegando um garfo e começa a comer.

Kag: Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que deitarmos juntos. – e também começa a comer, **(N.A: pra quem não entendeu, eles tavam comendo do mesmo prato, viu?)**, mas durante a refeição e a conversa, ela acabou esquecendo aquilo. Quando já estava no finalzinho do macarrão, enrolaram o macarrão ao mesmo tempo, mas não viram que compartilharam um mesmo pedaço dele, então enquanto iam comendo iam se aproximando, e no final seus lábios se encontraram. Num leve aperto de lábios, e separaram rapidamente, e sorriram. **(N.A: pra quem não entendeu, é aquela cena de "A dama e o vagabundo" no restaurante, amo aquele filme, principalmente aquela cena, por isso resolvi bota-la aqui xD)** – Parecemos tão bobos às vezes.

Inu: Tem razão, mas quem disse que me importo de parecer bobo com você? – fala dando um lindo sorriso pra ela, e essa retribui o sorriso. – Sabe...eu percebi só agora que não me pediu emprestado essa blusa...

Kag: Oh...Desculpe..E imagino que a queira de volta agora, não é? – fala inocentemente.

Inu: claro que quero..E quanto mais rápido melhor...

Kag: Já que você que é assim.- ela se levantou e ficou de frente pra ele...e começou a desabotoar os botões da blusa que usava, tão lentamente que já estava deixando o meio-youkai louco, quando chegou no ultimo botão, virou de costas e deixou a blusa cair um pouco ficando presa em seus cotovelos, pra então deixar cair totalmente um lado, e outro tirou ate as mãos, onde pegou, e jogou nele, ela então virou apenas a cabeça, mas estava de uma forma que ele podia ver o perfil de seus seios; os olhos dele haviam ficado grudados nela durante todo momento – Pronto, está satisfeito? – fala sorrindo marotamente. – ele então se levantou rapidamente a pegou no colo e olhou pra ela com olhos ardentes.

Inu: Pode apostar que não. – E a deitou no tapete. – como você pegou minha blusa sem pedir, ter me devolvido ela não é suficiente.

Kag: É, e o que eu devo fazer?

Inu: você terá que me fazer gritar seu nome...E acredite, isso não vai acontecer tão fácil assim. – fala sorrindo pra ela maliciosamente.

Kag: Ah...Mas eu acho que vai ser mais fácil do que você pensa.- fala passando as unhas vagarosamente no abdômen dele.

Inu: Vamos ver então. – ela começou a beija-lo no pescoço, e de vez em quando mordia de leve, e depois chupava o local; sentia que ele resistia, mas não iria desistir tão rápido assim; então saiu do pescoço dele, e foi para seu rosto e espalhava beijos por toda sua extensão, sua bochecha, seu nariz, seus olhos, e deixava pequenos beijos, estrategicamente pertos da boca dele, mas ela não chegou a beija-lo lá, o que o enlouqueceu. Ele não fazia nada, apenas ficava lá parado, recebendo as caricias dela, estava com os punhos fechados pra ver se conseguia se controlar, e não gemer. Os dois levaram um susto desgraçado quando o telefone, mas nem isso fez Kagome parar com as caricias. – eu preciso...atender aquele...telefone!

Kag: eu sei, então o atenda – fala parando de beijar o peitoral dele, mas continuava passando um dedo pelo abdômen dele, causando sérios arrepios.

Inu: Mas você tem que parar pra eu conseguir!

Kag: Não tenho não... – e sorri safada, então ele pegou o telefone, e o atendeu.

Inu: A-alo?!?

?: OI INU AMIGÃO! É o Miroku! Você tá bem, cara? – ela dava beijos no peito dele. Agora ela chupava um dos mamilos dele, e com a ponta da língua fazia movimentos circulares em volta dele.

Inu: AHHH..MARAVILHOSO!! – **(N.A: que fique bem claro que tudo que ele falar é por causa do que ela ta fazendo, ok?)**

Mir: Caramba cara...Só precisava dizer que tava bem. Mas deixa eu falar logo os troços. – enquanto miroku falava a Kagome ia descendo seus beijos, ate chegar na bermuda dele, a qual abre vagarosamente, o que faz igualmente com a cueca, então começa a dar suaves beijos "nele", mas logo começa a chupa-lo bem devagar. – Eu e a Sango, estávamos pensando em chamar você pra ir fazer alguma coisa agora, sei lá...Para chorarmos todos juntos com a volta das aulas amanhã, e olha a Sango disse que ia ligar pra...

Inu: KAGOME!!

Mir: é a Kagome...A sango disse que ia chamar ela...então? você vai? – então a Kagome levanta a cabeça com um sorriso vitorioso, e se levanta, indo em direção ao quarto.

Inu: NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

Mir: Calma, se não queria ir era só falar.

Inu: Ahn? Miroku? Ahn olha, tenho que ir..xau! – desliga e joga o telefone em cima do sofá e sai correndo atrás dela. Ao qual estava indo pro banheiro. – ei ei...Por que parou? – fala indignado.

Kag: Ora porque, eu já paguei minha pena...

Inu: Mas você não pode me deixar nesse estado! – e aponta indignado pra prova de que estava muito excitado.

Kag: Não posso fazer nada, você que me mandou fazer aquilo...

Inu: Mas, mas...

Kag: Desculpa, Inu,mas eu tenho que tomar meu banho porque tenho que ir pra casa, se esqueceu que eu NÃO moro aqui? – fala divertida.

Inu: Mas você não precisa ir hoje.

Kag: É mesmo? – fala levantando uma sombracelha. – E como imaginou que eu iria pra faculdade? Nua? Acho que a ala masculina de lá iria gostar, não? – fala rindo.

Inu: Com certeza que iam...Também com um corpão desse, quem é que não iria gostar? Se eu fosse mulher, eu viraria lésbica por causa de você. – fala chegando mais perto dela e abraçando pela cintura.

Kag: ahauahuahauhauah...você é doido sabia? Que historia mais doida...E não pense que não percebi que só inventou isso pra me fazer esquecer de ir...Mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir, inu!

Inu:– Você tem razão...Mas mesmo assim não que quero que vá. – e suspira derrotado, e enfia o rosto no pescoço dela, e aspira seu perfume, e ela vira o pescoço pro lado pra dá melhor acesso a ele, que havia começado a beija-la num ponto do pescoço dela, onde havia descoberto que ela se excitava, e que só ele sabia como.

Kag: Eu... Sei, mas é...Preciso. – fala agora o empurrando um pouco, o tirando o rosto dele de seu pescoço. – vou tomar banho.

Inu: É mesmo? E você não gostaria que eu a acompanhasse não?

Kag: Não, não quero...Porque você iria me atrapalhar, e eu não ia conseguir tomar banho direito.

Inu: Juro que não faria isso! – fala fazendo cara de inocente.

Kag: Não, é serio... Agora eu vou lá tomar o meu banho, e você vai ficar aqui, tá bem? – fala sorrindo.

Inu: Você vai me deixar aqui no quarto sozinho, no escuro e no frio? – fala com os olhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

Kag: Vou sim. – fala rindo, e indo para a suíte do quarto.

Inu: Você é muito má, sabia? – e se joga na cama.

Kag: Sabia. – e fecha a porta, ele ficou lá deitado esperando por ela olhando pro teto, mas como essa estava demorando muito acabou pegando no sono, – Inuyasha! Inuyasha acorde!

Inu: ahn? Quem? Onde? Quando? – fala acordando de supetão. **(N.A: supetão: de repente; Rápido)**

Kag: Calma, sou eu.

Inu: O que aconteceu? – fala confuso.

Kag: Você apenas adormeceu só isso. Bem, só o acordei pra avisar que já estou indo. –

Inu: Mas já?

Kag: Sim, já. Ate amanhã. –dá um selinho nele e sai do quarto, quando ele escuta o clique da porta da sala, se joga pra trás na cama.

Inu: _Ahhh...mas o que está acontecendo comigo? Por acaso não posso mais ficar 5 minutos longe dela que já fico com saudades? Isso é loucura._

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

San: Ei! Kagome! Me espera! – a garota corria atrás da amiga que já ia bem na frente entrando pelo portão, e ouvindo seu nome, para onde estava e se vira em direção a voz.

Kag: Ola, Sango-chan! Tudo bem? – fala sorrindo.

San: Ta sim, mas você pode me responder uma coisinha. – e voltam a andar normalmente passando pelo portão.

Kag: Claro, pode perguntar.

San: Onde é que você meteu nessa ultima semana? Hein? Eu te liguei milhares de vezes, tanto pra sua casa quanto pro seu celular.

Kag: Eu tava com... você sabe quem!

San: então ta explicado, mas ontem quando o Miroku ligou pra ele, ele não disse nada sobre você ta lá. – fala confusa.

Kag: Ahh...deve ter sido depois que eu já havia ido embora ontem. – fala se lembrando bem onde e o que estava fazendo no momento que ele havia ligado, e sorriu maliciosamente... mentalmente é claro!

San: Deve ter sido isso mesmo! – Sango então se estica para olhar algo por trás de amiga, e depois sorri maliciosa. – Não olhe agora, mas o seu amorzinho esta entrando, e pelo que eu to vendo já tem visita.

Kag: O que você quer dizer com isso? – e vira a cabeça discretamente para poder vê-lo, e o que vê faz seu sangue ferver de raiva. _AQUELA VAGABUNDA! _

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Inuyasha passava pela entrada da faculdade, quando é abordado por um ser de cabelos negros falsos e olhos castanhos frios.

Kik: INU-KUN!!! QUE SAUDADES! – e se joga em cima dele, o abraçando pelo pescoço.

Inu: Kikio? O que você pensa que ta fazendo? Me solta garota! – e tentava tirar aqueles braços de seu pescoço, mas aquela garota era mais forte do que pensava, mas como já não tava agüentando sentir aquele cheiro perto de si, faz mais força e por fim, conseguiu tirar aqueles "tentáculos" de cima d si.

Kik: Você me machucou, Inu! – e ele solta um suspiro.

Inu: Desculpe, Kikio, mas você estava me sufocando.

Kik: Oh, me desculpe então meu amor...Não foi minha intenção, mas é que eu senti tanta saudades suas. – fala passando um dedo no peito dele, em movimentos sedutores, mas que não fizeram o menor efeito nele, ao não ser causa nojo

Inu: Ta, agora se me der licença, vou falar com meus amigos, tchau. – e saiu dali rapidamente, e indo em direção a casal de namorados e a sua namorada secreta. – Ola, pessoal! – e viu que Kagome não parecia estar com muito bom humor, e Sango lhe lançava um olhar de reprovação, o que o deixou confuso.

San; Oi!

Kag: Eu vou cumprimentar uma pessoa ali, xau. – e lhe da às costas sem se dignar a lhe olhar.

Inu: Mas...- mas ela já havia ido, e bufou de frustração, mas quando viu pra quem ela ia falar, soltou um praguejou baixo. – Da pra alguém me explicar o que aconteceu?

San: ah, então quer dizer que você não sabe?

Inu: Se soubesse não estaria perguntando.

San: Pense muito bem no que você fez antes de vim falar conosco...

Inu: Mas eu não fiz nada. – fala indignado.

San: então é bom pensar muito, Himura! ...Tenho que falar com as meninas! Xau. – e sai dali, deixando o Hanyon só com o pervertido e soltando fogo pelas ventas, pois não entendia nada daquilo.

Inu: você entendeu alguma coisa, cara? – fala indignado.

Mir: O pior é que entendi! – e solta um suspiro.

Inu: Então você poderia me explicar.

Mir: É simples...A Kagome viu você sendo abraçado pela Kikio, e acho que ela pensou que você gostou, já que demorou pra tira-la de cima de si.

Inu: Mas isso é ridículo... Você sabe que eu odeio a Kikio, e que a única coisa que quero dela é distancia.

Mir: Eu sei disso, e você sabe disso... Mas ela não. – e aponta discretamente pra Kagome que estava conversando com o seu grupo de admiradores.

Inu: É verdade. – e passa a mão no cabelo, bagunçando sua franja, em sinal de frustração. – E como é que eu vou falar com ela? Não posso simplesmente ir lá e dizer tudo, por que afinal o que eu e ela temos é segredo.

Mir: Eita é mesmo, mas vamos dar um jeito... e eu aqui, vou te ajudar! – e bate no próprio peito.

Inu: Então é melhor eu pensar em alguma coisa, porque suas idéias nunca ajudam em nada, na verdade...só pioram mais ainda.

Mir: Assim você me magoa... eu aqui tentando te ajudar, e você falando mal de mim.

Inu: Ta bom, já tem algum plano.

Mir: Oh se tenho! – e sorri malicioso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ola... E ai? Vocês devem ta querendo me matar, né? Vocês devem ta pensando: "Essa demora toda pra ela postar só isso?" Bem...desculpe gente...Mas como sabem to cheia de fics pra atualizar, e alem disso daqui a 2 semana minhas provas começam, e eu tenho que me dar bem logo, pra ver se não fico de recuperação no final do ano dessa vez...Espero que entendam...Mas vejam pelo lado positivo da coisa...Postei 3 caps num mês só...Não é bom? Porque afinal eu havia dito que postaria apenas 1 cap por mês se lembram? Acho que assim posso ficar mais folgada com vocês, né? Digam que sim, por favor..**

**Ficarei feliz se deixarem reviews, e triste se não deixarem, mas de um jeito ou de outro continuarei amando vocês, meu leitores, que mesmo eu demorando meses pra atualizar, ainda perdem o tempo de vocês lendo essa fic...**

**Vou indo gente...Espero que tenham tido um ótimo carnaval, porque o meu foi uma droga...mas esqueçamos isso...**

**Beijos pra todos...**

**Mk-chan160**


	16. Eu? Ciumenta?

**Ola pessoa! Bem, vocês devem estar querendo me matar, não é? Eu prometi que postaria 1 capitulo por mês e não o fiz...mas eu juro que posso explicar...por onde começar? Ah sim...desde de o dia 23 de março eu entrei em profunda depressão, pois começou a acontecer varias coisas em relação a minha melhor amiga, eu estava percebendo varias coisas...e no dia anterior ao dia das mães eu acabei minha amizade de 9 anos com ela... isso é uma razão boa? Espero que sim, e se não, não posso fazer nada, pois ela é a verdade...**

**Mas bem, acho melhor não começar a falar de coisas tristes, não é? Falemos de coisas felizes e alegres...como esse capitulo novo, que sera dedicado a uma amiga minha, que me adicionou no orkut, e que na maioria das vezes enche uma pagina inteira...Ela é a Mandoka...Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa...E que o capitulo esteja bom...E aí vai ele...**

_**Cap 14: Eu? Ciumenta?**_

Já se encontravam nos últimos momentos de aula. No recreio, eles passaram afastados, porque toda vez que um certo meio-youkai se aproximava de uma certa jovem de olhos verdes, ela se afastava deste. Logo ele e seu amigo tramaram um plano, um plano bastante previsível e simples. Um plano ao qual não se é preciso ser uma pessoa com uma grande quantidade de massa cinzenta pra conseguir bola-lo. E vocês logo descobrirão o porquê.

Kagome fingia que estava prestando atenção na aula, mas logo seu pequeno ato de fingimento foi atrapalhado quando uma pequena bolinha de papel caiu em cima de sua banca. Ela olhou pra essa com curiosidade, e a abriu. Lá estava escrito: "Se encontra comigo atrás do prédio, no fim da aula. Preciso muito falar com você, é importante. É sobre a Sango. Miroku." Ela virou o rosto em direção a esse que a olhava com expressão ansiosa, e confirmou, com um gesto afirmativo de sua cabeça. Então virou sua atenção novamente para aula. E por isso não viu o olhar cúmplice de dois jovens a apenas algumas bancas de distancia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Kag: Miroku? Vamos apareça, eu tenho que ir pra casa logo! – falava sem muita paciência, pois pra piorar seu mal-humor, assim que a aula acabou Inuyasha e Kikio haviam desaparecido. –_ Provavelmente estão juntos se abraçando de novo, ou então, se beijando. _– e com isso sua raiva aumentou. Então escutou um barulho atrás de si, e quando se virou deu de cara com ele. – O que você esta fazendo aqui? Onde esta o Miroku? Vamos, diz logo, Inuyasha!

Inu: Ele não vai vim! Eu precisava falar com você. E ele me ajudou! – fala se aproximando mais dela.

Kag: Eu deveria ter imaginado que isso era armação. Pois bem, vocês perderam tempo com isso. Porque _**eu**_ não quero falar com você. – e começou a dar a volta pra ir embora, mas ele foi mais rápido, e a puxou pra si, prendendo-a em seus braços. E ela começou a se debater tentando se soltar, mas como ele era bem mais forte que ela, aquilo não serviu pra nada. – Me solte, Inuyasha! Eu quero ir embora!

Inu: Pois não vai ate me explicar o porquê dessa sua raiva repentina por mim.

Kag: O porquê? Não se faça de desentendido, senhor Himura! Você sabe muito bem o porquê de eu estar com raiva!

Inu: Por causa daquele abraço que a Kikio deu em mim? Ora Kagome..- e sorriu pra ela. – A Kikio não significa nada pra mim.

Kag: É mesmo? Então posso saber a razão de o senhor ter demorado tanto pra se afastar dela?

Inu: Eu ainda estava meio sonolento, e ela me pegou de surpresa. Se não sabe, Kagome querida, eu odeio aquela garota.

Kag: Você me odiava também. E olhe o que viramos.

Inu: O ódio que sinto por ela, é diferente do que eu sentia por você. Vamos Kagome! Não sabia que você era tão ciumenta. – agora sorria convencido.

Kag: Eu não sou ciumenta! – e afasta seu olhar, que estava perdendo a raiva, dele.

Inu: Ah não? Então porque criou essa confusão toda por causa de um simples abraço?

Kag: Porque...ora porque eu não gostei dela ter lhe abraçado...E também...- e olhou pra baixo. – ...Você parecia estar gostando do abraço dela.

Inu: Pois saiba então...Que o único abraço que eu gosto de receber...- e levanta o rosto dela em direção ao dele. - ...é o seu.

Kag: Serio?

Inu: Não...- e ela começou a se afasta dele de novo - Eu também só gosto do seu sabor...- e passeia com a língua da bochecha ate o pescoço dela. – ...do seu toque...- e bota os braços dela em seu pescoço. - ...do seu corpo... – e passeia as mãos pela cintura e costas dela. - ...do seu beijo. – e num rápido movimento gruda a boca dos dois.

Ela já havia amolecido com as pequenas caricias, mas aquele beijo...Ahh aquele beijo! Seu primeiro beijo havia sido com ele, mas ela sabia que não deveria existir outro melhor do que aquele. As mãos dele a puxavam mais e mais pela cintura, fazendo com que seus corpos se encaixassem. E ela pode sentir assim que ele já se encontrava excitado. Ai como ela o queria! Ali e agora. Mas se encontravam num lugar publico. E pior ainda, num lugar onde poderiam pega-los juntos e assim o segredo deles seria descoberto.

Kag: Inuyasha...- seu chamado não passou de um sussurro, seguido de um gemido, pois esse nesse momento havia dado uma mordicada em sua orelha. – Precisamos parar...

Inu: Por que? – e passava os caninos de leve por seu pescoço. A fazendo tremer.

Kag: Esse...esse não é o lugar apropriado.

Inu: Hum...Acho que tem razão...Mas não consigo parar...

Kag: Nem eu...Mas temos que parar...-mas nem ela escutava o que dizia...pois suas mãos, estavam de baixo da blusa dele, arranhando seu abdômen, e vez ou outra, brincando com o mamilos rijos.

Inu: Bem...acho que você também não estar ajudando. – e suspira contra o cabelo dela. – Mas acho que realmente devemos parar, porque se não, acabaremos fazendo amor aqui mesmo. – e a abraça para que ambos se acalmassem. – Você é fogo, garota!

Kag: Eu? Quem foi que me agarrou primeiro?

Inu: Admito que comecei...Mas minha intenção era só dar um simples beijo.

Kag: então por que não fez só isso? – e sorri contra seu pescoço.

Inu: O porque? Bem...não é muito difícil perder o controle quando é você a quem estou beijando.

Kag: Ai, tenho que ir pra casa. – e sai do abraço dele, sem se afastar muito.

Inu: Bem...Isso não é de todo ruim se pudermos ficar juntos.

Kag: Hum...- e passa os braço por seu pescoço, e lhe sorri. –Não... – e fala contra seus lábios - ...Acho que não. – e se beijam novamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

As semanas iam passando, eles continuavam com as discussões, as reconciliações, as brincadeiras, e os encontros escondidos, ao quais querendo ou não, eram muito excitantes, tanto por correrem o perigo de serem flagrados, quanto pelo que faziam neles. A cada dia, o que sentiam um pelo outro aumentava. Claro, eles não percebiam. E como podiam? No meio de tantas brigas e confusões é meio difícil ter que prestar atenção no que se encontrava dentro de si.

Naquela semana só se podia ouvir falar de uma coisa, a aproximação do aniversario do garoto mais popular da faculdade. E quem não seria esse se não nosso querido hanyon? As festas de aniversario deste já eram famosas a vários anos. Todos eram convidados, e isso incluía sua antiga arquiinimiga, mas essa nunca ia. Mas como o boato de que os dois haviam acabado com a richa, ela iria esse ano. E isso por si só era um fato imperdível pra alguém sequer cogitar a idéia de não comparecer ao evento.

Mir: Eu não vou perder essa festa por nada esse ano!

Inu: Você nunca falta a uma festa, Miroku! – sorri irônico.

Mir: Eu sei, mas esse ano vai ser diferente! Afinal, você vai! – e aponta para a morena ao lado de sua namorada.

Kag: Sim, eu vou. Mas não sei o porquê desse alarde todo.

San: Não sabe? Vamos, Káa! Você sabe que essa sua richa com o aniversariante aqui já é de longa data, e que também é muito famosa.

Kag: Sim, mas mesmo assim...

Inu: Sabe..É tão bom saber que todos apenas irão comparecer porque você vai, ao invés de ser o meu aniversario. – diz irônico.

Kag: Ohh...Coitadinho! Ele ta com raiva! Deixa de drama, Inuyasha! – fala brincalhona. – Você sabe que eu estarei lá apenas por você. – e lhe sussurra no ouvido.

Mir: Ei! O que foi que você falou pra ele que a gente não pode saber? É sacanagem? – fala com um sorriso safado.

Inu: Claro que não, seu pervertido! Você acha que ela falaria com vocês aqui? Ate parece! – fala com raiva. Então viu seus amigos rindo, e sua namorada corada. E ficou confuso.

Mir: Então...Quer dizer que ela fala quando vocês estão...sozinhos? – e explode em gargalhadas, ele enrubesceu rapidamente.

Inu: Não foi o que eu quis dizer. – fala rapidamente.

San: Claro, claro! – e sorri cúmplice para o namorado e começam a rir de novo.

O quarteto estava na casa de Sango conversando, como vocês já devem ter percebido. Estavam apenas passando a tarde de um sábado juntos. É claro que o nosso casal principal em certos momentos daquela tarde havia preferido estar sozinhos. Mas apesar de tudo, gostaram de estarem na compainha dos amigos. Miroku não parava de contar suas historias desastradas. E Sango parecia um poço sem fundo de fofocas. E outra razão pra quererem passar a tarde sozinhos era que Inuyahsa havia sido convidado para jantar na casa de seus pais, bem ele não foi bem convidado, estava mais pra intimado, mas não importa. E como já fazia um tempo que não os via, logo não poderia deixar de comparecer.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Inu: Ola, mamãe! – fala assim que a porta se abre por sua afetuosa mãe, que rapidamente lhe prende num abraço maternal! Ela se chamava Izayoi, era uma linda mulher de cabelos e olhos negros ternos. Já estava na faixa dos 40, mas continuava com a mesma força de vontade e bondade de sempre.

Iza: Inuyasha! Meu filho! Estava morrendo de saudades! Por que nunca mais veio ver a mim e a seu pai? – ainda o apertava fortemente, ate que sente ele se mexer desconfortavelmente por falta de ar. – Oh, me desculpe, querido! Não havia percebido que o estava abraçando com demasiada força.

Inu: Você nunca percebe, mamãe!

Iza: Ora! Pare de reclamar! E entre, seu pai e seu irmão estão lhe esperando.- e o empurra em direção a sala de estar após fechar a porta.

Inu: Não! O Sesshoumaru não esta aqui não, não é? Diga que é brincadeira!

Iza: Claro que não estou brincando. E ele trouxe a noiva dele, então seja gentil, mocinho!

Inu: Eu sempre sou gentil, mamãe! – e isso fez sua mãe rir por tamanha mentira contida no comentário.

Assim entraram na sala onde se encontrava dois homens e uma mulher. Um deles era seu pai, Tai , com o cabelo prateado preso num rabo de cavalo alto, os olhos dourados tão atentos como sempre. E esse continuava em forma. O outro era seu meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru, que tinha os cabelos prateados também, mas esses eram mais longos que o seu, e também tinha olhos dourados, só que mais frios e sérios. Ele tinha um corpo musculoso e bem feito. A mulher ao seu lado era muito bonita, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos claros. Tinha o corpo bem moldado, tinha baixa estatura, coisa que nem os saltos altos que usava, conseguiram disfarçar.

Tai: Meu filho! Que bom que chegou! Estávamos apenas esperando por você para irmos jantar.

Ses: Atrasado como sempre, não é irmãozinho? – e mostra um sorriso sarcástico.

Inu: Também é bom vê-lo novamente..._mano!_

Iza: Ora vocês dois, parem com isso. E você Sesshoumaru, apresente sua noiva a seu irmão.

Inu e Ses: MEIO-irmão, mamãe! – falam raivosos pra sua mãe, que não deu a mínima pra eles.

Tai: Certo certo! Parem já os dois. – Então Inuyasha se virou a jovem a sua frente e sorriu amigavelmente.

Inu: Prazer, sou Inuyasha! Seu cunhado pelo parece.

?- É muito bom enfim poder conhecê-lo. Eu me chamo Rin. – essa lhe sorriu de volta. – Seu irmão falou muito sobre você, sabe?

Inu: É mesmo? Oh mano, eu sempre soube que eu era importante pra você. – e sorri cinicamente pra ele, que já estava abraçando a noiva pela cintura.

Ses: Ohh, e então? Muito importante acredite. – devolve com o mesmo sorriso.

Rin: Oh Sesshy! Não deveria tratar seu irmão dessa maneira. – quando ouviu o apelido que ela chamou seu irmão, Inuyasha caiu na gargalhada.

Ses: RIN!

Rin: Ops! Desculpe, esqueci que você não gosta que os outros ouçam eu lhe chamar assim.

Inu: Eu não consigo acreditar! Você o todo poderoso Sesshoumaru com um apelido desses. – e não conseguiu se controlar por mais tempo e recomeçou a rir. Fazendo seu irmão começar a soltar pequenos rosnados.

Tai: Já chega os dois! Vamos jantar de uma vez. – fazendo todos pararem do que estava fazendo, botarem uma cara digna na cara, e lhe seguiram para a sala de jantar.

Durante todo o jantar conversaram sobre amenidades, Inuyasha ainda ria de invés em quando mumurrando "_Sesshy", _deixando seu meio-irmão raivoso, raiva essa que era logo contida por sua noiva. Depois passaram para o noivado do Sesshoumaru, depois Izayoi começou bombardear o filho com perguntas, que ela mesma respondia antes dele, sobre a festa de aniversario deste. Rin ria com as historias que os pais de seu noivo contavam sobre ele e seu irmão, e das brigas que os dois viviam travando entre si. No fim ate que o jantar não havia sido tão mal como ele havia pensado que seria. Todos agora haviam voltado para a sala de estar para tomarem o café.

Iza: Então querido, quando é que eu vou conhecer minha nora? – nessa hora ele cuspiu todo o café, a sorte foi que não havia ninguém a sua frente, se não esse teria tomado um tremendo de um banho.

Inu: C-como assim? Eu não estou namorando mamãe! – fala nervoso.

Iza: Se não estar, então estar gostando de alguém.

Inu: Eu não estou gostando de ninguém!

Iza: É claro que estar! Você parece mais feliz e relaxado. E isso são sensações que apenas os que estão apaixonados demonstram.

Inu: É só impressão sua.

Tai: Não, é não. Afinal até eu percebi.

Inu: Então os dois estão enganados. Porque eu não estou gostando de ninguém. – falou irritado.

Rin: Oh, então é um amor não correspondido? É por isso que não quer admitir?

Iza: Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Oh meu pobre filhote, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que essa moça lhe corresponde, afinal por que é que alguém não amaria você, querido?

Ses: Eu posso dizer pelo menos um milhão de razoes pra alguém não amar ele.

Inu: Cala boca, Sesshoumaru! – falou irritado.

Iza: Ora vocês dois! Sesshoumaru não fale assim do seu irmão! E você Inuyasha não mande seu irmão calar a boca.

Inu: Esta bem! Agora todos vocês me escutem: primeiro: Não me chame de filhote, mamãe. É humilhante. Segundo: Eu não estou gostando de ninguém, logo não pode ser um amor não correspondido. Entendido?

Iza: Esta bem, esta bem, se você esta dizendo, quem somos nós pra contestar? Falemos sobre outra coisa então.

Inu: Obrigado.

Iza: Você voltou a brigar com a herdeira Higurashi? – ele gelou. Que coisa. Mesmo eles não sabendo, continuaram no mesmo assunto.

Inu: Às vezes. – e levou sua xícara aos lábios para esconder o sorriso que se fazia ali ao se lembrar do que acontecia depois das brigas.

Ses: Eu ainda não acredito. Quando mamãe me contou, eu pensei que a garota havia lhe matado e botado um robô no seu lugar.

Inu: Pois é. – dando de ombros.

Rin: Do que estão falando? Não estou entendendo muito bem.

Ses: É só que "meu querido irmãozinho" aqui tinha uma richa enorme com uma garota da escola dele, e agora da mesma faculdade também. Eles brigavam assim que se viam. Mas um pouco mais de 3 meses, eles repentinamente fizeram as pazes. E estão ate andando no mesmo grupo de amigos.

Rin: Que historia incrível. Não me surpreenderia mais se os dois não estivessem namorando agora. – falou inocentemente. Mas fez o meio-youkai se engasgar um pouco com o café, mas que disfarçou rapidamente, enquanto os outros riam.

Ses: Isso seria impossível. Eles são feito vinho e água. Completos opostos, e que simplesmente não se misturam.

Tai: O que com certeza é uma pena. Afinal se os dois se casassem, e fundíssemos nossas empresas, nossos lucros aumentariam bastante.

Iza: Oh querido só sabe pensar em negócios? Bem, eu não me oporia ao casamento. Pois eu já vi a jovem em questão em varias festas, e ate já conversamos, e ela me pareceu uma pessoa encantadora. – o Himura mais novo corou com a declaração da mãe.

Inu: _Bem, pelo menos quando todo o segredo acabar, e eu apresentar Kagome a eles, ela será bem recebida. _– e isso lhe deixou tremendamente feliz.

Ouviram o relógio badalar, mostrando que já eram 11 horas. E por isso, Inuyasha resolveu partir, o que não aconteceu sem varias objeções de seus familiares, tirando é claro seu meio-irmão que havia dito "Já vai tarde.", o que não afetou em nada o jovem. E após se despedir de todos, foi-se embora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Uma semana se passou, e havia chegado o dia da festa. Todos estavam empolgados e curiosos para como seria esta, e é claro, o que acontecerá com a ida da jovem Higurashi.

Já que a festa aconteceria na casa dos Himura, a mando de sua mãe, Inuyasha foi se vestir lá. Vestiu um smoking, calças e sapatos sociais negros, com a blusa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos e uma gravata negra que se encontrava frouxamente presa. Seu cabelo havia sido preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, mas sua franja caia em seus olhos toda bagunçada. Era o mais puro símbolo do charme e tentação masculina. Por ordens de sua mãe, tinha que ficar no hall de entrada para recepcionar os convidados ao lado dela e seu pai. A casa já começava a ficar cheia, então_ ela_ chegou. Ele ficou deslumbrado com a imagem de sua namorada secreta. Ela usava um vestido negro com as alças finíssimas e um decote em "V", deixando à mostra a curva de seus seios. As costas eram nuas, e o vestido só recomeçava, quando iria chegar em sua bunda. O vestido era todo de seda, e grudado ate sua cintura, depois ficava um pouco rodado. Seus cabelos foram presos num coque meio mal-feito, como se tivesse sido feito as pressas. Dando um ar sofisticado e sexy. Estava com o colar que havia lhe dado, e a jóia descansava calmamente entre os seios dela. Usava maquiagem forte nos olhos, e fraca no resto, deixando em evidencia seus lindos olhos verdes claros. Simplificando tudo: ela estava maravilhosa.O que o deixava extremamente irritado era que não havia sido apenas ele que havia percebido o quão maravilhosa ela estava. A cumprimentou com uma educação estudada na voz, mas mostrou a ela pelo olhar sua total aprovação e admiração por sua figura. Ela cumprimentou seus pais, e foi um pouco mais a frente para esperar seus amigos, que se encontrava logo atrás dela.

Após mais alguns minutos, foi liberado para ir ao encontro de seus amigos. Quando chegou percebeu que _sua_ Kagome já estava rodeada por seus admiradores. Isso lhe fez ferver o sangue, e não podia simplesmente ir lá tira-la do meio daquele bando de idiotas babões. Então teve uma idéia. Se dirigiu ao pequeno grupo de admiradores, passando entre eles, ate chegar em frente a ela.

Inu: A Sango me pediu para chamá-la, ela quer falar com você. – falou olhando pra ela raivoso.

Kag: Obrigada, já estou indo. – então se virou pra seus admiradores, e se desculpando se afastou ao lado do meio-youkai. Chegando um pouco mais perto dele, quando já haviam se afastado o bastante deles, para que lhe escutasse no meio de todo aquele barulho. – Depois eu que sou a ciumenta.

Inu: Hunf. Quem mandou vim tão linda pra essa festa?

Kag: Ora, eu me produzi toda para você. Por acaso não gostou?

Inu: O problema é que adorei. E me frusta não poder lhe mostrar o quanto.

Kag: Bem, você poderá fazer isso mais tarde, quando eu for lhe entregar o seu presente. – e lhe sorri maliciosa.

Inu: Meu presente? E qual seria?

Kag: Ah...Isso...Já é segredo. – e se juntam a seus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM!! Eu juro...Eu simplesmente TINHA que parar o cap ai...Meu plano original tinha muito mais acontecimentos, mas eu já demorei demais, e alem disso quero escrever o capitulo de "Friends with benefits", que também já demorei demais..E outra...ahn...Gente, a sua querida escritora aqui, endoidou de vez...É isso mesmo...Eu, Mk-chan160, escritora de fanfics de Inu a 2 anos e 3 meses...Resolvi escrever fanfics agora de...NARUTO! É , pois é, gente...Como eu disse endoidei...Tudo começou quando eu liguei a televisão, e deu que ela estava no cartoon, e o que estava passando? Naruto, isso mesmo...e foi paixão a segunda vista...E assim, no mesmo dia...Não sei realmente o que deu em mim, deu vontade de dar uma olhada nas fics dele...E bem...VICIEI TOTALMENTE!! Eu ate já tenho meu casal favorito '...E já tenho a dupla de paixões, porque daqui eu tenho o Inu e o Sesshy, é claro. Mas lá eu tenho uma queda pelo Sasuke e o Gaara. **

**Então se algum de vocês gostar de Naruto e as fics dele, dêem uma passadinha na minha fic nova ( que ainda irei postar, ok? '), e me digam se eu devo desistir ou não...E também me dar uma dicas sobre naruto, porque eu ainda não sei TUDO sobre ele, como eu sei de Inu...Então se me ajudassem, eu ficaria muito agradecida..**

**Gente, se minha vida me der uma folga, e os problemas não aumentarem, eu estarei postando mais capítulos mais rapidamente.**

**Como eu disse lá em cima, esse capitulo foi dedicado a minha amigona MANDOKA!!! **

**Mandoka, você é maravilhosa sabia? Sempre me fazendo rir com as suas historias. E espero que a sua alma também tenha gostado do capitulo, to com saudades dela, sabe? Ahahauahuahuahauhauhauhauahau... Somos doidas, não é? Cadê você pra encher a minha pagina de scraps toda? E que fique bem claro gente, sabe quem me deu inspiração mesmo sem querer pra eu escrever esse capitulo? FOI ELA!! É MANDOKA! VOCE SIM!!! E por isso estou profundamente agradecida. Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa. E ta vendo? Você não precisa escrever pra os escritores dedicarem o capitulo pra você...A única coisa que você tem que fazer é ser AMIGA deles!! E você deu uma sorte do caramba então por ser minha amiga, não é?**

**AMO VOCE, MANDOKA! AMO VOCES MEUS LEITORES!! AMO TODO MUNDO! (isso saiu meio emo, não foi? ')**

**BEIJINHO BEIJINHO!**

**XAU XAU!!**

**MK-CHAN160**


End file.
